


Right hand man

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Watson, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, New Relationship, POV: John Watson, anger issues, loss of sense of masculinity, loss of sense of self, physiotherapy, the ending of a marriage, very slight John/Mary (background), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, душ, пост-канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джон приходит в себя после автомобильной аварии с парализованной рукой, Мэри просит Шерлока принять его обратно на Бейкер-стрит, пока сама она готовится к родам. Несмотря на продолжение поисков Мориарти, Шерлок выражает готовность поработать сиделкой.<br/>*<br/>Действие происходит после событий третьего сезона, фик написан до выхода спешла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right Hand Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205157) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



> Иллюстрация:  
> http://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/108926692513/inspired-by-the-fabulous-fanfic-right-hand-man-by

Когда Джон приходит в себя на больничной койке, он помнит визг автомобильных шин, рев сигналов и как кричал что-то Мэри, — а потом стало темно.

Они повернули направо, вяло думает Джон, чувствуя боль в левом боку. Не стоило этого делать. Он даже не заметил, во что они врезались. Воспоминаниям мешает настойчиво прорывающая в сознание упрямая пульсирующая боль. Джон пытается прижать источник боли рукой.

— На твоем месте я бы не стал этого делать.

Джон поднимает глаза на сидящего рядом Шерлока. В голове вспыхивают сотни вопросов, но с языка срывается самый глупый из них:

— Почему?

— Причин несколько, — многозначительно замечает Шерлок. Прежде, чем Джон успевает спросить, Шерлок выпрямляется и сам задает вопрос: — Ты проснулся. Это хорошо. Помнишь, что произошло?

— Несчастный случай, — отвечает Джон, все еще ощущая себя идиотом. — Мэри повернула направо, хотя не должна была. Она…

— Она в порядке, — как всегда с бесцеремонной уверенностью заявляет Шерлок. — Она была здесь недавно. Сейчас, наверное, она уже дома.

Он замолчал. Джон нутром чует его неуверенность. Шерлок смотрит не на Джона, а куда-то в сторону; Джон прослеживает направление взгляда и смотрит на свою левую руку.

— У тебя есть вопросы.

Шерлок не отводит взгляд от руки и на самом деле ждет одного-единственного вопроса, но Джон не понимает, какого.

— Я был ранен. — Боль он, по крайней мере, чувствует превосходно. — Что такое?

Лицо Шерлока бледнее обычного, а голос совсем мертвый:

— Что ты чувствуешь?

Джон прислушивается к ощущениям и пытается нащупать источник боли. Минуточку.

— Почему я не чувствую руку? — От внезапно прорезавшейся паники Шерлок вздрагивает.

— Ничего не чувствуешь? — Шерлок словно убеждается в собственных наблюдениях. — Совсем?

— Нет. — Сердце стучит где-то в горле. — Ничего ниже локтя. Почему? Что со мной?

Шерлок вздыхает.

— Джон. Мне жаль. Ты был ранен. Обломок автомобильной двери вонзился в бок, рука пострадала сильнее всего. Нерв поврежден. Со временем он может восстановиться. А может и нет.

— Я левша, — глупо заявляет Джон, — я все делаю левой рукой.

Шерлок поджимает губы и нерешительно возражает:

— Стрелять ты можешь правой.

— Могу, но привык все-таки левой. — Он, наверное, еще не оправился от шока, потому что мысли ворочаются еле-еле. — Экипировка, которой нас снабдили в Афганистане, больше подходила для правой руки. После войны я снова все стал делать левой. Мне нужно заново учиться писать.

— Ты можешь печатать.

Джон неверяще на него пялится.

— Чертовски смешно.

Шерлок немного сконфужен.

— Я знаю. Прости. Я пытаюсь… не знаю. Прости. Мне действительно жаль. А как рана? Болит?

— Болит, — признается Джон, ткнув в место прокола левой рукой. Бесполезный придаток ощущается странно непривычно. Это самое страшное, что он мог вообразить — потерять рабочую конечность. Он же кинестетик: добрую половину всей информации об окружающем мире он получает через прикосновения. В горле внезапно образуется комок, и он не хочет говорить, чтобы не позволить голосу подвести его.

— У тебя шок, — говорит Шерлок, наблюдая за ним слишком пристально. — Должен быть.

Джон слабо вздыхает и кивает, глядя в сторону.

— Меня оперировали? — спрашивает он, пытаясь сосредоточиться на твердых медицинских фактах.

Шерлок кивает.

— Не основную рану. Если не будет воспаления, то это всё. А вот физиотерапия вполне вероятна. Чтобы научиться работать правой рукой.

— Почему, черт возьми, Мэри нет? — Комментарий по поводу физиотерапии он решает проигнорировать.

— Как я уже сказал, она была здесь. — Шерлок колеблется, и в Джоне зарождаются вопросы.

С Рождества прошел месяц — месяц, как он помирился с Мэри и вернулся к ней, и это был тяжелый месяц. Мэри так и не простила ему шестимесячного отсутствия во время ее беременности, а он так и не простил попытку убить его лучшего друга. Он пытался, но полное отсутствие раскаяния с ее стороны никак не помогает. Мэри считает свои действия оправданными и отказывается смотреть на них с другой стороны, отказывается даже говорить об этом. Впрочем, последнее даже к лучшему, потому что Джон едва ли смог бы остаться спокойным во время подобного разговора — после двух бессонных ночей у постели Шерлока, полных молитв Богу, в которого он верил только на половину (когда вокруг война или лучший друг между жизнью и смертью): когда Шерлока застрелили и когда он узнал, кто это сделал. А потом были ночи на диване в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, во время которых он ворочался и вполуха прислушивался, не позовет ли Шерлок, чтобы попросить морфия, помочь ему перевернуться или встать с кровати. Мэри его за это винила, но он, конечно, все равно остался. Само собой. Она была в ярости, говорила ужасные вещи, что он ее бросил. Он сказал просто, что нужен Шерлоку, что он не готов об этом говорить, если вообще есть что обсуждать. И они перестали разговаривать.

С тех пор Джон храбро и упрямо пытался двигаться дальше ради ребенка, который еще не родился, но должен где-то через неделю. Получалось, конечно, не очень. До свадьбы они прожили вместе всего пару месяцев, большую часть времени проводя на Бейкер-стрит, погруженные в планирование торжества, рядом с Шерлоком. Он не сразу признался себе в том, что не оставаться наедине с Мэри было приятно. Осознать это было гораздо проще во время тех шести месяцев, что он жил на Бейкер-стрит. Прояснилось многое; что-то он знал всегда, конечно, но случались и открытия. Впрочем, в конце концов он понял, что должен вернуться к Мэри. И вернулся. Уже совсем не по той причине, по которой женился. Первые два месяца они провели с Шерлоком, потом был медовый месяц — очаровательный, но не имеющий ничего общего с реальной жизнью, — а потом Мэри выстрелила в Шерлока. К чему им было возвращаться? Нужно было строить все заново.

После его возвращения секс у них был только раз, и это было катастрофой. Учитывая огромный живот, Джону казалась очевидной позиция позади Мэри, но она всегда этот вариант отвергала. Как-то раз еще до свадьбы, когда они еще даже не жили вместе, она неуверенно назвала эту позу «немножно гейской», добавив: «А учитывая…» — но она не закончила. Когда Джон язвительно поинтересовался, что она имела ввиду, Мэри извинилась, сказала, что она ей просто не нравится, и попыталась сменить тему. Джон согласился, испытывая облегчение: он вовсе не горел желанием услышать, что Мэри «учитывала». Он и сам прекрасно знал, черт возьми. Что мог пойти этим путем — с нужным человеком. Но такой человек был только один и он заявил, что не заинтересован ни в чем подобном. Джон всегда считал, что если между ним и Шерлоком что-то и должно было случиться, оно бы обязательно случилось в один из тех восхитительных восемнадцати месяцев до Шерлоковой «смерти». Но ничего не случилось, и Джон предпочитал видеть себя с женщинами. Позиция в сексе не имела к этому никакого отношения.

Но когда почти год спустя Джон вернулся к этой теме, Мэри снова отказалась. Джон не позволил себе признаться, что просто не хотел видеть ее лицо. В конце концов они сошлись на стандартной миссионерской позе, и шесть месяцев воздержания сделали свое дело: он успел войти в нее три раза, прежде чем кончил, ругаясь и извиняясь, а она была так раздражена, что просто отвернулась, не позволив довести себя до разрядки. Во время мучительно долгого и тихого завтрака Мэри отпустила на этот счет несколько язвительных замечаний. Униженный и злой Джон отказывался повторять этот опыт. Он до сих пор краснел до ушей от одного воспоминания. Обычно он неплохо держится и всегда был хорошим любовником — по крайней мере, так ему говорили. С Мэри он чувствовал себя слабым и никчемным.

Сейчас Шерлок сидит у его кровати и смотрит на него вопросительно, и Джон знает, что бы он ни сказал, этого будет слишком много. У него и так достаточно проблем, чтобы еще и это вываливать. Мысль о руке вызывала болевые спазмы в животе, а из легких словно выкачали воздух. Нужно сменить тему. Джон ощупал рану здоровой рукой. Больно было даже через повязку.

— Что здесь конкретно такое?

— Швы, — отвечает Шерлок. — Четырнадцать. Корпус машины пробил внутренний пластик и прорезал косые мышцы. Немного задет тонкий кишечник, из-за него тебя оперировали. Поэтому сейчас ты под капельницей. Не волнуйся, это всего на пару дней.

— О боже, — выдыхает Джон. — Что говорят врачи? Необратимых повреждений нет?

Шерлок смотрит в пол.

— Нет.

В кои то веки Джон рад слышать голую правду. Он не хочет спрашивать, но в то же время нуждается в ответе.

— А… рука? — Задержав дыхание, он всматривается в лицо Шерлока. — Есть ли… Как они считают, шанс есть? — Он не заканчивает, но остальное и так понятно.

Шерлок снова смотрит в пол.

— Тебе назначат физиотерапию, как только ты сможешь встать, но шансов мало. Они так думают.

Джон сглатывает, но комок в горле не желает рассасываться. Он чувствует, что задыхается, и снова сглатывает. И молчит.

— Мне жаль, Джон, — тихо добавляет Шерлок.

Джон не успевает ничего на это ответить, потому что в этот момент открывается дверь и в палату входит врач. Он повторяет все то, что уже сказал Шерлок, добавляя деталей и закапывая в них смысл. О парализованной руке он говорит как о чем-то будничном, не желая стирать Джона в порошок признанием значительности потери. Сам Джон в это время изо всех сил старается не думать, как кардинально и, скорее всего, навсегда изменилась его жизнь. Он вспоминает, как осенью они с Шерлоком смотрели «Игру Престолов» и как Джейме Ланнистере поднимал кубок золотой рукой. Будет чертовски трудно. Вполуха Джон слушает врача, вещающего о программе реабилитации для людей с потерей конечности (врач, конечно, использует другие слова, но, раздраженный этими предосторожностями, Джон переводит все на знакомый диалект). Шерлок задает врачу вопросы, много вопросов, очевидно понимая, что момент не самый подходящий и Джон слушает не достаточно внимательно,потому что шок все еще ведет борьбу с инстинктами, отказывающимися признавать истину. Осторожное «Этого не могло случиться» стремительно сдавало позиции «Боже это действительно произошло твою мать что черт возьми теперь делать?»

Он не может быть врачом без функционирующей левой руки. Писать он тоже не может. Не может одновременно держать и открывать бутылку, если только не прижмет ее к чему-нибудь нерабочей рукой. Он не может бежать за Шерлоком и спасать его от пуль — или ему придется полагаться на гораздо более медленную правую руку. И тут ему в голову приходит мысль, которая вообще-то должна была прийти в первую очередь — о другой жизни. Скоро у них будет ребенок. Сможет ли поднимать и держать его в руках? «Её», поправляет себя Джон. Как он должен менять пеленки и открывать детское питание, ведь он едва ли способен даже одеться самостоятельно? Постепенно сознание его наполняют тысяча мелочей, внезапно ставших невозможными. Он не сможет пользоваться ножом во время обеда. Рубить овощи. Мыть посуду. Черт, он даже не помнит, когда в последний раз дрочил правой рукой, совсем уныло думает Джон. И он может только представить, сколько порезов останется на коже после первой же попытки побриться.

Джон тонет во всех этих мыслях, когда в палате появляется Мэри.

— Вижу, ты пришел в себя, — чуть ли не обвиняет она.

Джон заиграл желваками. Шерлок заметил.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — спрашивает он, понизив голос, чтобы слышал только Джон.

— Нет, — так же тихо отвечает Джон, сверля Мэри взглядом. — Ты где была?

Мэри моргает и отвечает очень медленно:

— Дома. Ты был без сознания. Извини, не знала, что должна была все это время оставаться тут.

Сейчас она кажется Джону даже больше, чем была до аварии.

— Какой сегодня день? — спрашивает он Шерлока. Они с Мэри отвечают одновременно:

— Четверг. — И Шерлок добавляет: — Все случилось вчера утром. Тебе кололи успокоительное все это время.

— Ты не могла остаться на двадцать четыре часа? Что случилось такого важного, что заставило тебя уйти?

Мэри бросает на Шерлока неуверенный взгляд, но его лицо остается таким же холодным.

— Я беременна. На случай, если ты забыл, — отвечает Мэри нетвердо и в то же время вызывающе. — Я не могу спать в кресле. И Шерлок все равно был здесь.

— Само собой. — Джон не заканчивает: «Учитывая, сколько я ухаживал за ним в последние семь месяцев, попробовал бы он бросить меня тут одного».

— Я, наверное, вас оставлю, — мягко встревает Шерлок и поднимается.

— Нет. Сиди где сидишь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил только из-за Мэри.

Шерлок колеблется и смотрит на Мэри. Мэри смотрит в пол и пожимает плечами. Атмосфера в палате накаляется.

— Полиция завела дело по факту ДТП? — интересуется Джон.

Мэри вздыхает и рассеянно смотрит в сторону.

— Сейчас должна быть та часть, когда ты будешь винить во всем меня? — Голос ее звучит выше обычного и слегка дрожит, словно она старается не заплакать. Она скрещивает руки на груди.

— Это на самом деле твоя вина. — Джон понимает, что это звучит жестоко. — Я говорил не делать тот слепой поворот, ты же не могла заметить грузовик. Но ты повернула, а проткнуло меня.

— Я не собираюсь это выслушивать. — Мэри все еще не смотрит на Джона. — Я понимаю, ты зол и ищешь виноватых, но стоять тут и слушать все это я не буду. Дай знать, когда снова начнешь здраво рассуждать.

— Ну и иди, — обрывает Джон. — Давай, бросай меня тут.

— Джон. — Голос Шерлока звучит почти успокаивающе.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, Шерлок.

Мэри выходит из палаты с блестящими от слез глазами, и наступает тишина.

— Не начинай, — предупреждает Джон.

— И не собирался, — тихо говорит Шерлок. — Ты прав, это была ее вина. Есть протокол, почитаешь, когда захочешь. Попрошу Лестрейда занести. Он все равно придет навестить. — Он помолчал. — Она переживает на самом деле.

Джон фыркает.

— Сомневаюсь, что Мэри знает слово «раскаяние».

Шерлок колеблется и неясно замечает:

— Не хочу добавлять масла в огонь.

Джон со значением смотрит на него.

— Она хотя бы извинилась перед тобой? — внезапно спрашивает Джон.

— Нет.

— Нет. И передо мной тоже. Я вообще думаю, что она ни о чем не сожалеет. Кажется вполне собой довольной.

Шерлок осторожно вздыхает.

— Я не хочу сказать, что ты не прав. Но для тебя же будет полезнее сосредоточиться на руке. Будешь углубляться — только сильнее расстроишься.

— А этого мы допустить не можем, да? — Джон хмуро смотрит в стену перед собой. Сзади пищат мониторы жизненных функций. — Я ни капельки не расстроен. Ненавижу больницы.

Шерлок смотрит на него сочувствующе.

— Знаю. Я тоже. Но ты не останешься здесь надолго. Всего на пару дней. Не то что я.

— И отправлюсь под теплое и любящее крылышко Мэри, — саркастически добавляет Джон. — Потрясающе. Великолепно.

Шерлок выглядит смущенным.

— Джон, я не понимаю… Ты же сам решил вернуться. Если ты не… Если это не было… — Он не заканчивает.

— Ребенок, — твердо заявляет Джон. — Которого я не смогу держать на руках и о котором не смогу заботиться. Ребенок, для которого я буду абсолютно бесполезен. Он родится через неделю, если все будет хорошо.

— А, — говорит Шерлок без каких-либо эмоций. — Понимаю.

Снова наступает тишина. Шерлок закидывает ногу на ногу.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спрашивает он. — Пить? Есть тебе пока нельзя, но, может быть, чаю? Книгу? Тебе тепло?

— Слишком тепло, черт возьми. — Джон отпихивает одеяло левой рукой, и рука мертвым грузом падает на живот. Он взрывается и использует теперь правую. — Твою мать.

Шерлок безучастно наблюдает за действиями Джона; что бы ни происходило в его голове, на лице не отображается ничего.

— Я все-таки принесу чай, — не выдерживает он и быстро выходит, милосердно не замечая выступивших на лице Джона слез досады.

Они потекли, стоило ему остаться одному. Он сидит на кровати, качается взад-вперед и баюкает мертвую руку в правой. Слезы тихо скользят по искаженному гримасой лицу, а внутри все кричит от ярости и бессилия. Он ненавидит всех и вся. Мэри, которая во всем этом виновата. Мэри — по множеству других причин, обоснованных и не очень. Но не Шерлока, думает он. Не сейчас. А все остальное — да. Он смотрит вниз и пытается сжать пальцы в кулак, но ничего не выходит. Он чувствует, словно потерял часть себя. Отныне вся его жизнь лишена того, чем он был. Его личность валяется на полу и истекает кровью. Что, черт побери, ему теперь делать?

***

Следующие дни проходят мрачнее и горше. Все, за что Джон ни принимается, стоит ему нечеловеческих усилий: поправить катетер или запахнуть сзади больничную рубашку, если ему приспичит в туалет или просто побродить по пустой палате.

Мэри зашла позже в тот же день — Джон подозревал, по настоянию Шерлока, личному или через смс. Он, конечно, об этом не просил, а Шерлок не вызывался. Он не знал, действительно ли эти двое пытались подружиться или только притворялись ради него. Всё выяснилось во время первой ссоры. Хотя спорила, скорее, Мэри — Шерлок, наоборот, каждую фразу произносил все холоднее и холоднее. Медсестра меняла повязку, и Джоново голое бедро оказалось выставлено на всеобщее обозрение. Когда она откинула покрывала, Мэри многозначительно посмотрела на Шерлока, но не дождалась какой-либо реакции, поэтому прочистила горло и позвала:

— Шерлок.

Шерлок не отрывал от Джона глаз.

— Что?

Повисла многозначительная тишина. Мэри понизила голос, но от этого он не стал менее резким:

— Может, тебе стоит выйти?

Шерлок пожал плечами и посмотрел на медсестру.

— Зачем?

— Зачем?! — взвизгнула Мэри. — Потому что ты пялишься на моего полуголого мужа! Это личное.

Джон перевел взгляд от круглых, сверкающих возмущением глаз Мэри на безжалостно-спокойного Шерлока.

— Нет тут ничего…

— Едва ли я в первый раз вижу Джона в нижнем белье. — Шерлок бросил на Мэри ледяной взгляд. — Мы жили вместе почти два года.

Полтора, мог бы поправить Джон, но не стал. Если считать шесть месяцев после выстрела, все равно получается два.

— Мэри, — снова вмешался Джон. — Все нормально. Мне все равно. Боже, да я тоже видел его главным образом голым, когда ухаживал за ним прошлой осенью.

Мэри повернулась к нему.

— Конечно, самое время обсудить это сейчас, — рявкнула она. — Отлично! Пусть хоть весь город видит тебя голым, если тебе плевать. Отлично! Я подумала, что это может быть не приемлемо для женатого мужчины, но что я могу понимать.

Медсестра приладила свежую повязку, и Джон вздрогнул. Вот и все, дел на пять минут, весь этот спор абсолютно бессмысленный и глупый.

— Бога ради, Мэри, это не весь город, а всего лишь Шерлок. Мой, черт возьми, лучший друг. Успокойся, ладно?

Мэри развернулась и поплыла к двери со всем возможным достоинством, которое только может изобразить беременная на большом сроке женщина. Она не признала правоту Джона и не посмотрела на Шерлока. Медсестра подарила Джону сочувствующий взгляд и оставила их вдвоем. Шерлок сидел, закинув ногу на ногу и сцепив руки в замок, и молчал, предоставляя возможность высказаться.

— Если что, я не рассказывал ей, как ты почти уронил простыню в Букингемском дворце и как таки уронил ее до этого дома.

Шерлок прочистил горло:

— Она бы не оценила.

— Нет, — согласился Джон. Он чувствовал себя немного неловко от молчаливого признания: Мэри определила бы их уровень взаимного физического комфорта в отношении друг друга абсолютно «неприемлемым». Признавать это вслух не было смысла, как и все остальное. Всего лишь одна из странностей дружбы и соседства с Шерлоком Холмсом.

Кроме этой стычки были и другие, возникающие чаще всего от того, что Мэри пыталась влезть туда, где уже был Шерлок, будь то помощь Джону в уборной или вызов медсестры.

Завтра его выписывают, и этот факт служит поводом для еще одного спора, но при нем Джон даже не присутствует. Шерлок и Мэри стоят за дверью и говорят о нем, вероятно не осознавая, что он слышит каждое слово.

— Шерлок, возможно, ты не обратил внимания, но я беременна, — саркастически замечает Мэри.

— Разумеется, я обратил. В чем дело? — раздраженно отвечает ей Шерлок.

— Дело в том, что я рожу со дня на день и… Честно говоря, меньше всего мне нужен в придачу еще и больной. Больной, которому нужно будет помогать буквально во всем, регулярно возить на сеансы физиотерапии. Мне нужно будет возиться с ребенком — одной, без чьей-либо помощи. Он не сможет ни подержать ее, ни сменить подгузник. Даже покормить, и…

— Я нарисовал себе ситуацию, — перебивает Шерлок, явно не впечатленный и, как кажется Джону, раздраженный. — Что конкретно ты хочешь сказать? Тебе что-то нужно? Нанять кого-нибудь для помощи или…

Снова тишина. Джон представляет, как Мэри смотрит в пол перед ответом. Забавно, он знает ее мимику, но не знает ничего о ее прошлом.

— Не мог бы ты забрать его обратно на Бейкер-стрит? Ненадолго. Только пока ребенок совсем маленький. Я не могу одновременно ухаживать за ними обоими. Я просто не справлюсь.

Даже для Джона молчание Шерлока звучит ужасно. Наконец, он отвечает, шокированно и жестко:

— Ты его жена. Он действительно так мало тебя волнует?

— Боже, Шерлок, не выворачивай мои слова наизнанку. — Мэри злится и, вероятно, уязвлена. — Как раз потому, что я о нем волнуюсь, я хочу, чтобы за ним хорошо ухаживали. Я просто не могу заниматься этим сама!

— Забавно, — язвительно замечает Шерлок, — мне здесь видится вопрос не столько его комфорта, сколько твоей готовности.

— На Бейкер-стрит Джону будет комфортнее, — возражает Мэри. — Боже, он же прожил там дольше, чем со мной.

Снова тишина, и Джон понятия не имеет, что там происходит.

— Конечно, он может поехать со мной домой. Я присмотрю за ним.

— Уверен? — Мэри словно бы поморщилась. — Не воображай, что он будет послушным пациентом.

— Благодарю, — отрезает Шерлок. — Не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты рассказывала мне о Джоне Уотсоне. И нам не следует обсуждать это без него. Думаю, ты и сама понимаешь. — Он входит в палату, встречается с Джоном глазами, понимает, что тот все слышал, и виновато поджимает губы. — Прости. Я не подумал. Что скажешь?

— О, мне позволено высказаться? — выплевывает Джон и переводит взгляд с одного на другую. — Я могу сам решать, где предпочел бы жить и заново учиться правой рукой делать все то, что всю жизнь делал левой, да? Это так щедро. Просто чертовски любезно с вашей стороны.

— Ой, да прекрати, — раздражается Мэри. — Мы рассуждали, как будет лучше для тебя.

— Нет, ты говорила о том, как будет лучше для тебя, — говорит ей Шерлок через плечо и сразу же поворачивается обратно к Джону.

— Ага, — соглашается Джон, прежде чем Мэри успевает ответить. Он уже спокоен. — Ты права. Я буду путаться у тебя под ногами и к тому же буду абсолютно бесполезным отцом.

Мэри вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Если бы дело было только в регулярных сеансах физиотерапии. Ты же понимаешь, что в данный конкретный момент ты скорее обуза, чем поддержка.

— Конечно, однорукие всегда всего лишь обуза. Что ж, хорошо. Можешь меня выселить. Я вернусь к Шерлоку, раз он готов меня принять, а ты нет.

Шерлок снова бросает на Мэри нечитаемый взгляд.

— Она права. Первые недели будут самыми сложными, тем более с ребенком. Так действительно будет проще. — Он опять оборачивается и безапелляционно добавляет: — Ты будешь приносить ребенка.

Мэри на него зыркает, но все же кивает.

— Разумеется.

Без особой готовности в голосе.

— Могу я присутствовать при родах? — спрашивает Джон.

— Да. — Мэри все еще раздражена. — Но ты же понимаешь, если ты будешь на другом конце города… я не могу заранее назначить время и место.

— Ну, всё, — мягко, но решительно вмешивается Шерлок. Стало тихо. Мэри смотрит на него вызывающе, но смиряется.

— Хорошо. Думаю, тебя скоро выпишут. Будь на связи, ладно? — Она смотрит на Джона. Он пожимает плечами, все еще злясь.

— Буду.

Не может же он отказаться. Как бы ни тяготила эта зависимость, он должен знать, когда Мэри соберется рожать.

Она выпрямляется, сверкает напоследок глазами и покидает палату без единого слова. Дверь за ней закрывается, а Шерлок совсем не по-шерлоковски молчит.

— Ну, — говорит он наконец, — значит, обратно на Бейкер-стрит.

Джон делает попытку улыбнуться. Попытка проваливается.

— Похоже, ты никогда от меня не избавишься, — кривит он губы. Прозвучало это зло. Он на самом деле зол. Он попал в аварию, у него парализована рука, виновата во всем его жена, жена от него отказалась. Но в то же время где-то глубоко-глубоко он радовался — больше, чем готов себе признаться — возвращению на Бейкер-стрит. К Шерлоку. В каком-то смысле это поражение, потому что он уже вернулся к Мэри, но ничего не вышло. Его дом на Бейкер-стрит, всегда там был, в гораздо большей степени, чем квартирка, которую он делил с Мэри. — Уверен, что не передумаешь? Ты знаешь, она права: мне действительно потребуется многое. Ты не сможешь просто удрать и оставить меня позади.

Шерлок выглядит глубоко оскорбленным.

— Не имею ни малейшего намерения совершать нечто подобное. Разумеется, я согласен. Почему должен передумать? Ты мой лучший друг. Ты только что полгода ухаживал за мной. С какой стати я поступлю с тобой по-другому?

Джон сглотнул. Он думает о Мориарти, который вернулся и гуляет на свободе, потому что вряд ли Майкрофт с Шерлоком успели что-то с этим сделать. Он решает не упоминать об этом. Шерлок что-нибудь придумает. Он только что пообещал не бросать его ради Мориарти. Джон понятия не имеет, что ответить. Горло пересохло.

— Что ж, значит, решено, — хрипло говорит он.

Этого недостаточно, но на большее он все равно не способен. Но в этот момент он понимает, что Шерлок знает его очень хорошо и наверняка услышал больше, чем скупые слова. И Джону становится легче.

***

Физиотерапия начинается в вечер перед выпиской. Шерлок не только пришел, но и настоял на своем присутствии.

— Не обращай на меня внимания, — говорит он, когда Джон предлагает подождать в коридоре, потому что приходить вообще не нужно было. — Просто понаблюдаю.

И он наблюдает, сидя в углу у двери. Джон пытался возмутиться, но не смог. Это личное. Это выглядит так же бессмысленно, как и ощущается. Но Шерлок будет видеть его и в более жалком положении, потому что именно на Шерлока лягут все обязанности.

Как только физиотерапевт узнал, кто такой Шерлок, он сразу же согласился с его присутствием. Не то чтобы Джон протестовал вслух, но врач, кажется, все понял. Он разговаривает с Джоном, но постоянно бросает взгляды на Шерлока, чтобы тот чувствовал себя вовлеченным.

Его зовут Серджио, и он крепкий и накачанный, бритый, грубый, но добрый. Бывший военный, сразу же понимает Джон, хотя наверняка не из Британской армии. За пятьдесят. Вторая профессия, разумеется. Шерлок, конечно, увидел гораздо больше, но Джону достаточно и этого. Они начали с обсуждения травмы; Серджио интересовался, как именно Джон справлялся до этого дня. Обсудили основные стратегии. Когда Серджио заявил, что Джон должен будет приходить через день на протяжении месяца или двух в зависимости от прогресса, Джон изо всех сил попытался не вздохнуть.

Первое занятие заканчивается милосердно скоро, но Джон все же успевает заметить, сколько трудностей его ожидают. Пока он приходит в себя, Серджио говорит с Шерлоком так, словно Джона вообще нет в комнате:

— Ему нужно будет больше, чем он хочет, особенно поначалу. Главный вопрос — понимать, когда нужно оказать помощь, а когда не стоит. Я так понял, вы близки.

Джон прочищает горло.

— Шерлок мой лучший друг. Два года назад мы жили вместе.

— Отлично, — бесцеремонно продолжает Серджио. — Дело требует высокого уровня доверия. Потеря конечности, особенно доминирующей руки, — проблема столь же психологическая, сколь и физическая. Нужно хорошо знать друг друга, чтобы суметь определить границу помощи между достаточно и слишком много. Джон, вы должны позволить себе просить о помощи и позволить Шерлоку оказывать ее. А иногда позволять не нужно. Шерлок, вы должны понимать, когда сказать да, а когда нет. Теперь обсудим основное. Что-то Джон может делать одной рукой. Однако, особенно поначалу, ему понадобятся обе: чтобы открывать емкости или одеваться, например. Что угодно, требующее развитой моторики обеих рук. Джон, вам во многом потребуется содействие. Постарайтесь не позволить этому обстоятельству вас расстраивать. Это нормально.

Темные глаза смотрят строго, и Джон ощущает иррациональное желание ударить этого человека.

— Ну, «нормально» слегка притянуто за уши.

— Мы сделаем все возможное. — Шерлок заговорил в первый раз за все время сеанса и обращался скорее к Серджио, чем к Джону. Потом обернулся к нему: — Готов отправиться домой?

Джон кивает и встает. Шерлок подает ему пальто и молча помогает надеть. Прежде, чем Шерлок успевает застегнуть молнию, Джон отворачивается и не думает, заметил ли это Серджио.

— В среду в два, — говорит Серджио и открывает им дверь.

В такси оба молчат. Шерлок, как обычно, задумчив, но на этот раз не очень глубоко.

— Голоден? — спрашивает он, когда они вышли из машины. Он достает бумажник и расплачивается с водителем. — Можем заказать на дом.

— Можно, — безразлично отзывается Джон. — Что делать с одеждой? Моя вся в квартире.

— А вот и нет. — Шерлок подходит к двери и отпирает ее. — Я попросил Мэри собрать сумку, ее завезли люди Майкрофта. — Если понадобится что-то еще, я куплю. И кто-нибудь другой купит. Или я тебя свожу.

Джон сжимает зубы и не реагирует на это «свожу». Словно он ребенок и нуждается в сопровождении. Но вот в метро ему понадобятся обе руки. Шерлок просто пытается помочь. Теперь это его жизнь: колебания маятника от битвы с собственной гордостью до ощущения детской беспомощности — или полная инвалидность. А он хромоту считал проблемой! Сейчас в сто раз хуже. Это реально и, вполне вероятно, навсегда.

Шерлок на него смотрит, но Джон не может понять, чего он ждет.

— Ужин? — напоминает Шерлок.

— Ах да. Пожалуй.

Джон поднимается по лестнице следом за Шерлоком и старается снять пальто самостоятельно. У него получилось. Он почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение.

— Только не китайскую, — резче, чем собирался, предупреждает Джон. Он не справится с палочками. Черт, теперь даже с вилкой могут быть проблемы.

— Я думал, пицца, — поспешно отвечает Шерлок. Пицца, определенно, не в стиле Шерлока, и предложение, определенно, не спонтанно. Шерлок понимает, что прокололся, и морщится. — Ну что?

— Отлично. — Они не будут это обсуждать. — Пицца — это отлично.

Шерлок достает телефон.

— Ингредиенты?

— Все равно.

Шерлок ничего не говорит и заказывает то, что Джон выбрал бы сам: итальянские колбаски, грибы и помидоры. Они редко заказывают пиццу, последний раз был где-то в сентябре, и Джон выбрал именно это. Разумеется, Шерлок запомнил.

Они разместились на диване, пристроив коробку на туалетный столик. Шерлок достал из холодильника две бутылки пива.

— Где ты его взял? — Джон пытается перекричать теле-викторину.

— Влтава*, — отвечает Шерлок на один из стандартных вопросов. — Осталось с прошлого раза. Тебя не было.

Джон поворачивается. Шерлок смотрит на экран, на лице отражаются голубые блики. Фраза была абсолютно нейтральной, но Джон думает о купленном на Рождество пиве, так и не выпитом, потому что на Рождество он ушел с Бейкер-стрит. Ушел от Шерлока. В груди заболело. Каждый день эти бутылки напоминали Шерлоку о его отсутствии; он пытается представить, что Шерлок по этому поводу чувствовал.

— Ясно, — прерывает он повисшую паузу.

Шерлок поворачивается к Джону, встречается с ним глазами и дотрагивается своей бутылкой до Джоновой.

— За твое возвращение. Хоть и не при самых лучших обстоятельствах.

Джон салютует бутылкой и делает большой глоток.

— Мы сделаем все возможное, — обещает Шерлок диванной подушке. — Знаю, ситуация далека от идеала и ты, скорее, предпочел бы оказаться дома с Мэри, но я сделаю все возможное. Как ты сделал все для меня.

Джон очень хочет возразить, но пока он прожевал пиццу, Шерлок успел сменить тему.

***

Скоро пицца заканчивается, а бутылки пустеют.

— Мечтаю о душе, — зевая, признается Джон, — но мучиться с тюбиками и флаконами на сегодня уже слишком.

— Вообще-то, — тянет Шерлок, — я думал об этом. Думал, что мог бы помочь, хотя бы сегодня.

— Помочь? — повторяет Джон, поднявшись на ноги и глядя на Шерлока сверху вниз. — В душе?

— Да, — ровно отвечает Шерлок. — Подумал, одному тебе будет сложно. — Он скользит взглядом по одежде: джинсы и свитер, который Джону помогла надеть медсестра. — Раздеться сможешь? Вот что, сделай что сможешь и спускайся, а там посмотрим.

Хорошая тактика, признает Джон, но напоминание о собственной беспомощности все равно уязвило. А Шерлок полон намерений делать для него все и не важно, насколько личным будет это все.

— Хорошо, — быстро соглашается Джон. — Я, э-э… отнесу сумку наверх и скоро буду.

— Не спеши, — говорит Шерлок и, отпустив его взмахом руки, уносит на кухню бутылки и коробку из-под пиццы.

Сумка стоит у двери, Джон поднимает ее и несет в комнату. Она не изменилась — в точности такая, какой он оставил ее рождественским утром. Прохладно. Джон включает обогреватель и подходит к зеркалу, рассматривая себя в первый раз после аварии. В больничном туалете было зеркало, но он так ненавидел эту белую ночную рубашку и освещение, подчеркивающее желтизну кожи и мешки под глазами. Он выглядит уставшим и старым. Тонкая кривая линия губ с двух сторон обрезается глубокими морщинами. Он представляет, как Шерлок будет принимать вместе с ним душ, и пытается подавить стеснение. Конечно, предложение Шерлока разумно и логично, но — душ? Джон представляет, как это могло бы быть, знает, что (большая) часть него никогда не переставала этого желать, хоть и на самом глубоком, подсознательном уровне. Что, если желания всплывут на поверхность? Он так и не сбросил те самые семь фунтов, что набрал после свадьбы. Конечно, Шерлок заметит. И найдет это абсолютно непривлекательным. Хотя он сейчас в любом случае не привлекателен: с парализованной рукой и неспособностью самостоятельно вымыть голову. Но какой у него выбор? Джон разворачивается, распрямляет плечи и спускается вниз.

Шерлок сидит на диване с ноутбуком на коленях, но закрывает его сразу, как только замечает Джона.

— Готов?

Джон кивает, все еще ощущая неловкость. Он выходит из гостиной и направляется в ванную, Шерлок заходит следом и закрывает дверь.

— Теперь эксперимент: одежда. Давай посмотрим, с чем ты можешь справиться самостоятельно. Я не хочу забегать вперед и предлагать помощь там, где она не нужна.

— Хорошо.

Джон принимается за свитер, на котором, к счастью, нет ни пуговиц, ни кнопок, ни крючков или еще какой-нибудь дребедени. Майка требует аналогичных действий, и Джон внезапно оказывается полуголым. Шерлок крутит краны и регулирует температуру. Бросив на него взгляд, Джон начинает расстегивать джинсы. Приходится приложить больше усилий, но он справляется. Остались трусы и носки. Джон начинает с носков. Порядок. Гораздо проще, чем надевать. Его ждут много босых дней.

Шерлок выпрямляется, смеряет его взглядом и одобрительно кивает.

— Хорошо. — Он указывает подбородком на трусы. — Снимай и заходи. Я сейчас вернусь. — Он выходит в спальню, оставляя дверь открытой.

Джон просовывает палец между кожей и резинкой и тянет, сначала сбоку, потом спереди и сзади. Морщится, когда ткань задевает бинты. Это было сложно, но он таки стягивает трусы и переступает через них, и в это время возвращается Шерлок, раздетый до трусов, только черных. Джон опускает взгляд и старается не пялиться.

— Решил их оставить? — как можно безразличнее спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок тоже смотрит вниз.

— Да, думаю, да. — Он поднимает одежду Джона и складывает на корзину для белья, потом достает полотенца и оставляет сверху. — Думаю, так проще, чем потом их искать, — энергично поясняет он. — Хорошо. Внутрь.

Джон залезает внутрь, автоматически опирается левой рукой о стену и морщится, услышав шлепок о кафель.

— Черт возьми.

— Не переживай, — успокаивает Шерлок и ловко протискивается следом, задернув шторку. — Первый раз после аварии. В первый раз все сложно.

— Тебе легко говорить, — возражает Джон. — Не тебе с этим жить.

Он слышит, как Шерлок замер позади него, а потом тихо сказал:

— Странно, я думал, именно это я и делаю.

Джон вздыхает, тревожа уже образовавшуюся стену пара. Вода льется на спину, но голова все еще сухая.

— Извини. — Джон постарался сказать это как можно менее ворчливо.

— Нет проблем. Постарайся расслабиться. — Шерлок надавливает ему на плечи и направляет под воду.

Боже, как же это потрясающе. В больнице он всего лишь обтирался губкой и чувствовал себя гораздо менее чистым, чем готов был признать. Горячая вода стекает по голове на лицо и тело, вызывая легкое покалывание. Он поднимает голову и чувствует разливающееся по телу наслаждение, стараясь не замечать, что оно исчезает в районе предплечья. Руки Шерлока касаются лба, убирая назад волосы.

— Я помою голову?

— Да. — Шерлок прав, нет никакого смысла злиться. В этом, очевидно, и состоял его план.

Шерлок открывает большую бутыль дорогого шампуня — своего собственного — и начинает массажировать голову. Джон закрывает глаза и прикладывает большие усилия, чтобы не застонать вслух. Он любит массаж головы, но до сих пор его не делал кто-то, в кого Джон был бы так влюблен. Пальцы Шерлока длинные, ловкие и сильные, они надавливают так, чтобы доставить максимум удовольствия. Джон понял, что начал возбуждаться.

Прекрасно. Не самый неожиданный поворот событий. Хотя после шести отвратительно унылых дней в больнице он уже начал бояться, что никогда не сможет возбудиться. А еще те семь томительных месяцев и ужасный опыт с Мэри. Ему не приходило в голову, что определенная часть его тела не упустит возможность, если ее предоставит Шерлок. Только время сейчас самое неподходящее, а он — новоиспеченный инвалид с брюшком, абсолютно не привлекательный, и все это очень смущает. Он надеется, что Шерлок не заметит. Или заметит и решит, что это нормально, что сексуально активные люди всегда возбуждаются в душе. Может, он хотя бы не заметит, что Джон смущен.

Шерлок подходит к делу со всей ответственностью. Он регулярно убирает с глаз пену и в конце концов направляет Джона под струю воды. Потом тянется за другим флаконом и подает его Джону.

— Протяни руку.

Конечно, он имел в виду правую, хоть и поднес флакон с левой стороны. Джон подставляет ладонь и получает порцию геля с роскошно-дорогим запахом: сандал, ваниль, специи и, возможно, иланг-иланг или что-то такое. Джон не знает, что с ним делать.

— Мой, до чего дотянешься. — Шерлок, как всегда, читает мысли. — Я помою спину.

Джон ничего не отвечает и прижимает ладонь к животу, вспенивая гель. Он ведет по груди, шее и моет левую руку. Он не хочет даже прикасаться к наполовину вставшему члену, но все-таки проводит быстро вверх и вниз, стараясь не думать о гладящих его руках Шерлока.

И это невероятно сложно, потому что ему до стыдного хорошо. Его сто лет так никто не касался. Конечно, это не оправдание. Пусть отношения с Мэри и нельзя назвать радужными, он все равно, черт побери, женат. Руки Шерлока проводят вниз по бокам, спине, плечам и бедрам — достаточно твердо, чтобы не щекотать. Будто случайно задевают задницу.

— Подними руки, — быстро просит Шерлок.

Джон подчиняется без вопросов. Шерлок касается влажных волос в подмышках, и даже смешно, насколько это возбуждает. Джонов член тут же пришел в полную готовность. Джон прочищает горло и старается думать о постороннем. О своей руке. Это должно было убить на корню весь настрой, если бы он был настроен. Он опускает руку на бедро и чувствует ее бедром и правой рукой, но не ею самой.

Шерлок вспенивает что-то в пальцах и начинает втирать Джону в голову. Джон чувствует себя собачкой в гигиенической клинике. Несмотря на это, «втирание» переводится для него как «наслаждение». На коже выступают мурашки.

— Что это?

— Кондиционер, — отвечает Шерлок, — совсем чуть-чуть.

— Он сделает мои волосы мягкими и шелковистыми? — спрашивает Джон, стараясь не фыркнуть и надеясь, что член от этого хоть чуть-чуть обмякнет.

— Да. — Шерлок не обращает внимания на сарказм и направляет его под воду, смывая пену. — Закрой глаза.

Джон тяжело дышит и изо всех сил заставляет себя расслабиться, но вместо этого чуть не кончает. Когда Шерлок, закрутив краны, отступает назад и пропускает его к выходу, на всякий случай протягивая руку, Джон испытывает одновременно разочарование и облегчение.

Он неуклюже выбирается из кабинки и оборачивается полотенцем, стараясь не оказаться лицом к Шерлоку. Шерлок обходит его сзади, берет второе полотенце и принимается энергично вытирать Джона с головы до пят, растрепав волосы. Ощущения приятные, но Шерлок все равно ведет себя отстраненно, словно выполняет необходимую работу, с удовольствием и старанием, но абсолютно бесчувственно. Джон напоминает о себе безуспешными попытками закрепить на бедрах полотенце.

Какое-то время Шерлок за ним наблюдает, потом говорит:

— Повернись.

Джон неохотно разворачивается, отчаянно надеясь, что полотенце прикрывает стояк, потому что взгляд Шерлока падает прямо туда. Никто не говорит ни слова. Шерлок придерживает полотенце, чтобы Джон мог запахнуться другим концом. Не поднимая глаз, Джон прочищает горло:

— Я, э… утром почищу зубы. Оставь пасту открытой.

— Да. Хорошо, — терпеливо и смущенно отвечает Шерлок. Джон внутренне морщится. Шерлок прикрывает бедра полотенцем и смотрит в угол. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи. — Джон стремительно удирает из ванной.

— Джон!

Он останавливается и оборачивается.

— Да?

— Если… понадобится помощь… с пижамой. Просто позови или напиши.

— Я справлюсь, — поспешно говорит Джон. — Но спасибо. Доброй ночи. — И с пылающим лицом сбегает в комнату.

Поднявшись наверх, он вешает на крючок полотенце (получается только со второй попытки), бросает взгляд на сумку и понимает, что не станет даже и пытаться натягивать пижаму. Вместо этого он, порывшись в белье, вытаскивает со дна чистое полотенце и ныряет под одеяло, накрывшись до подбородка.

Правая рука ощущается странно, словно чужая. Но так хорошо, боже, гораздо лучше, чем он может себе позволить в день возвращения из больницы не домой, потому что жена его кинула, а на Бейкер-стрит, мастурбируя в постели и вспоминая ощущения на тебе рук Шерлока. Может, это доказательство. Может, тело пытается его заверить, что, несмотря на потерянную конечность, остальные его части все еще в рабочем состоянии.

А может, это просто Шерлок.

Много лет он закрывал глаза на такую возможность. Разумеется, он знал, но знать и знать — совсем не одно и то же. Пальцы Шерлока в его волосах, ласкают и надавливают… Джон проводит подушечкой большого пальца по головке и прижимает, и, боже, как же хорошо. Шерлок стоит позади, касается руками задницы, и бедер, и подмышек, пена стекает по телу. Джон трахает собственный кулак и чувствует все гораздо ярче и интенсивнее, чем во время последней дрочки незадолго до аварии. Он представляет, как падает полотенце и пронизывающий насквозь взгляд Шерлока видит, каким твердым Джон стал от его прикосновений. Джон кончает с хрипом в горле, сильно и обильно, и вспоминает о полотенце, только когда уже поздно.

Он ждет, пока сердце вернется в нормальный ритм, и вытирается, как может. Член все еще приятно покалывает от недавних ощущений.

Великолепно. Будет очень интересно, думает Джон, избавившись от грязного полотенца и возвратившись в кровать. Даже если он согласится на один прием душа в два дня, нет абсолютно никакой вероятности, что подобное не повторится.

 

* река в Чехии


	2. Chapter 2

Утром Шерлок ни словом не упоминает прошедший вечер. Джон проспал до одиннадцати; надев пижаму, сунув правую руку в рукав халата и осознав, что на остальное у него нет шансов, он угрюмо фыркает и спускается вниз.

Шерлок сидит за кухонным столом и читает.

— Доброе утро, — спокойно произносит он, потом поднимает глаза и видит наполовину свисающий халат. — Нужна помощь?

Джон сжимает зубы.

— Не могу засунуть туда эту дурацкую руку.

Шерлок поднимается и встает позади. Поднимает левую полу халата и говорит:

— Попробуй использовать правую. Да, вот так. Просто подними ее и вдень. Отлично. — Он держит рукав, помогая Джону попасть внутрь, потом поправляет его на плечах. — Завязать?

— Пожалуйста, — натянуто просит Джон, глядя в сторону. Противно, что его одевают, как куклу. И он все еще ощущает неловкость по поводу душа.

Шерлок завязывает пояс бантом. Выглядит это глупо, но зато развязывать проще.

— Я открыл пасту и нашел твою старую щетку. Все на полке.

— Хорошо. Спасибо. — Джон делает шаг назад и чувствует облегчение.

Приходится приложить усилия, чтобы выдавить пасту одной рукой и не уронить при этом щетку. Он находит в шкафчике расческу и проводит ею по волосам.

— Я оставил пасту открытой.

— Потом закрою, — отвечает Шерлок. — Голоден?

Вопрос звучит спокойно и безлично — вполне безопасно.

— Да, немного.

Или заботливо. Шерлок встает и принимается за готовку — Джон не знает, завтрак это или обед. Часть его все еще удивляется проявляемой Шерлоком заботе, впрочем, не настолько чрезмерной, чтобы раздражать. Конечно, Шерлок его не раздражает. Просто Джон ненавидит чувствовать себя неловким. И он все еще злится на Мэри. Он вернулся к ней после всего, что она натворила, а она выкинула его из собственной квартиры, когда он перестал приносить пользу. Какую же наглость надо иметь, чтобы поступить настолько несправедливо? Нет, он понимает, что значит получить не способного ни на что пациента в придачу к новорожденному ребенку, но разве свадебные клятвы не предполагают именно это? В болезни и здравии, в богатстве и бедности? Он же остался с ней после того, как она выстрелила в сердце его лучшему другу только чтобы помешать узнать ему свое прошлое. Как у нее после всего этого совести хватило?

Шерлок ставит перед ним тарелку с пастой, и он вздрагивает.

— Прости, — тихо говорит Шерлок. — Я тебя напугал?

— Немного, извини.

Джон моргает. С короткими макаронами он справится. Соус песто. Как Шерлок вообще успел так быстро это приготовить?

— Похоже, ты глубоко задумался. — Шерлок кладет приборы для себя, ставит между ними миску с макаронами и подходит к холодильнику. — Еще слишком рано для вина, как думаешь? Есть минералка. И немного пива осталось. Или я могу сделать чай.

— Давай сейчас воду, а чай позже.

— Хорошо. Значит, вино пойдет к ужину, — решает Шерлок и достает бутылку Пелегрино. Потом берет стаканы, ставит на стол и усаживается напротив.

— Выглядит аппетитно. — Джон старается улыбнуться.

Шерлок отвечает улыбкой широкой и лучезарной — и не вполне искренней, обычно предназначаемой клиентам.

— Надеюсь. — Улыбка исчезает. Он ждет, пока Джон начнет есть, и спрашивает: — Так о чем ты думал?

Джон замечает, прожевав и проглотив порцию макарон, что Шерлок есть так и не начал: его вилка лежит около запястья.

— Мэри, — говорит Джон макаронам. Соус песто просто восхитителен. Шерлок вообще не плох в итальянской кухне, а сейчас просто превзошел сам себя. Должно быть, он действительно сильно задумался, если не заметил, как Шерлок обжаривал кедровые орешки.

Шерлок еще какое-то время продолжает его изучать, а потом вспоминает про еду.

— Мэри что?

— Я совершил ошибку, — отвечает Джон резко и даже немного обиженно. — Я не могу и дальше оставаться ее мужем. Просто не могу. — Он понимает, что после признания этого факта вслух стало легче.

Шерлок медленно жует макаронину, глотает, потом берет стакан и пьет. Словно тянет время.

— Потому что она не захотела за тобой ухаживать, — предполагает он, тщательно подбирая слова.

— Это стало последней каплей. — Джон прочищает горло. — Она лгала мне с самого начала. Выстрелила в тебя, только чтобы сохранить тайну. Попыталась снова сделать это на Лейнстер-гаденс и действовала достаточно хладнокровно. А теперь еще это… У нее хватило наглости бросить меня, после того как она почти полностью удалила тебя из моей жизни — снова. С меня хватит. — Он поднимает глаза и видит, что Шерлок смотрит на него неотрывно. — Только не говори, что осуждаешь меня.

Шерлок опускает взгляд.

— Я не в том положении, чтобы судить непредвзято. Я слишком пристрастен. — Голос звучит глухо и напряженно, словно Шерлок только что понял для себя что-то.

Но что?

— Потому что она стреляла в тебя, — предполагает Джон и наблюдает за реакцией. Шерлок жует целую вечность.

— Да, — наконец отвечает он. — Помимо всего прочего. — Они встречаются взглядами. — Да ладно тебе. Ты мой лучший друг. Разумеется, я на твоей стороне. Очевидно, что я в плюсе, если ты уйдешь от Мэри. Как я могу судить нейтрально?

— Ну, если так на это посмотреть… — бормочет Джон, чувствуя легкий укол оттого, что Шерлок не привел других аргументов.

— Вся ситуация для тебя пока новая, — деликатно добавляет Шерлок. — Я бы не стал советовать принимать важные решения в подобном состоянии. Ты пережил большой стресс. Многое придется обдумать, когда родится ребенок.

— Ты прав, — соглашается Джон. — Но в одном я уверен абсолютно точно: с Мэри все кончено. Возможно, когда-нибудь мы оба решим, что разойтись будет лучше для нас обоих, и договоримся цивилизованно. А по мне, так и решать нечего. Не в нашем случае. Не только из-за того, что она вышвырнула меня из дома — это просто последняя капля. Или несколько капель после последней. С меня хватит.

Шерлок смотрит на него долго-долго, потом кивает и сообщает пасте:

— Понимаю.

Весь оставшийся день они перемещаются по квартире по большей части молча. Собираясь что-нибудь сделать, Джон только наталкивается на очередную преграду. Открыть ноутбук. Набрать текст. Тачпад. В какой-то момент Шерлок интересуется, не хочет ли он «нормально» одеться, но он отказывается. Пижама и халат, честно говоря, были уже достаточно сложными. Шерлок не спорит и возвращается к ноутбуку. Вечером Шерлок готовит ужин (куриный стир-фрай с белым вином), и Джон старается не замечать, что посуду моет тоже Шерлок. Джон чувствует себя бесполезной обузой.

Шерлок разводит огонь в камине, и, глядя на спички в его руках, Джон пополняет список невозможных действий. Он сидит с открытым ноутбуком на коленях, но смотрит в огонь. Шерлок замечает.

— Скучно?

— Не то чтобы.

Он даже не то чтобы размышляет о чем-нибудь. Шерлок долго изучающе на него смотрит.

— Почему бы не отправиться спать пораньше? — предлагает Шерлок. — Завтра первый день физиотерапии. Наверняка будет долгим и выматывающим.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — Вопрос звучит грубо, но серьезно, что Шерлок может знать о физиотерапии?

— Кое-что читал, — отвечает Шерлок, очевидно ничуть не оскорбленный грубостью.

Джон вздыхает и неприветливо выдает:

— Понятно.

Джон закрывает ноутбук и кладет на пол. Интересно, пытается ли Шерлок выйти на след Мориарти? Приятно, конечно, что Шерлок весь день занимался его делом, хоть и удивительно. Джон пытается встать с кресла, забыв, что опереться обеими руками он не может; левая сразу же падает обратно. Шерлок следит за его стараниями.

— Душ?

Джон колеблется и думает о прошлой ночи.

— Эмм… — Он не знает, что ответить. Он не может на всю жизнь остаться без душа.

— Он поднимет тебе настроение, — говорит Шерлок. Он поднимает на Джона взгляд, и лицо его не выражает ничего, кроме спокойной вежливости.

Он что его, уговаривает? Минуту Джон молча раздумывает.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он равнодушно и снова встает. — Я в этом сомневаюсь, но попытка не пытка. Значит, не нужно будет делать это утром.

— Точно, — довольно отмечает Шерлок. — Дай знать, когда будешь готов.

— Только зубы почищу.

Джон идет в ванную и закрывает за собой дверь. Зеркало показывает ему кого-то подавленного и жутко усталого. Брак рухнул, сам он ни на что не способен и — если этого вдруг мало — больше не может скрывать влечение к лучшему другу, которое скрывал так долго. Не в душе. Он может сам вымыть голову, но открыть бутылку будет проблемой. Да и не может он правой рукой достать везде. Он вздыхает, вытаскивает из шкафчика зубную пасту и осознает еще одну проблему.

— Джон? — Шерлок легко стукнул в дверь из спальни.

— Да, — отвечает Джон, глядя в зеркало.

Шерлок открывает дверь.

— Я забыл, — извиняет он и заходит внутрь. Он уже разделся до трусов, снова черных. Шерлок берет пасту, быстро откручивает крышку и без единого слова выходит.

Джон понимает, что должен был его поблагодарить. Вместо этого он безжизненно кладет щетку на раковину и старательно выдавливает пасту. Ненавидя все на свете, он чистит зубы и изучает собственное отражение. Неплохо было бы побриться, но заниматься этим у него нет никакого желания. Шерлок наверняка поможет, если он попросит, и это будет унизительно. Он полощет рот и начинает раздеваться. С халатом особых трудностей не возникло благодаря банту, в отличие от рукавов. Самое сложное — пуговицы; еще и надавливать нужно совсем рядом со свежим швом от операции. Повязку тоже, кстати говоря, нужно будет после сменить. Наконец он стягивает носки и зовет Шерлока:

— Я готов.

Шерлок появляется сразу же и идет к кранам.

— Я подумал, нужно будет сменить повязку.

— И я. После.

— Разумеется. Какой смысл ее мочить.

Шерлок пускает воду и заходит первым, не задергивая занавеску. Джон украдкой его разглядывает. Он быстро отворачивается, но внизу все равно успевает заныть. Зря он это сделал. Он смотрит вниз: пока не сильно заметно. Сегодня он смог забраться в душ и задернуть занавеску, не упав при этом. Занавеска оказывается справа, так что это не так уж и сложно.

Шерлок направляет его под воду и отступает назад, но сегодня он действует активнее, проводя пальцами по волосам, чтобы они скорее намокли.

— Я читал, что массаж поможет мышцам расслабиться, — говорит Шерлок. — Это полезно не только для парализованной конечности, но и для другой, на которую теперь приходится вся нагрузка.

Джон, стоящий с закрытыми глазами, выплевывает воду.

— Если ты так предлагаешь сделать мне массаж, полагаю, что не стану отказываться.

Шерлок издает наполовину довольный, наполовину благодарный звук, но не отвечает ничего конкретного. Он открывает шампунь и втирает его в волосы, повторяя вчерашние действия. Вызывая такие же ощущения. У него всегда была чувствительная кожа головы, и он любит, когда ее касаются. Хотя никто раньше не делал это с таким энтузиазмом — или с тем, что кажется энтузиазмом; Шерлок ко всему подходит ответственно. Конечно, Шерлок читал о параличе. Почему его вообще это удивляет? Задним числом Джон понимает, как именно прошел день: Шерлок провел его за ноутбуком, не считая готовки и мытья посуды. Джон закрывает глаза и пытается просто наслаждаться происходящим. Шерлок не просто моет голову, а усердно массирует кожу. Пальцы скользят ниже и надавливают на шею в основании черепа. Хорошо. Очень хорошо. В первый раз за день Джона начинает расслабляться. Он даже не знал, что плечи настолько напряжены.

Массаж переходит на плечи, длинные пальцы впиваются в кожу между лопатками. Джон слышит собственный долгий выдох. Шерлок снова издает едва слышимый удовлетворенный звук и наклоняет его голову под воду, смывая шампунь. Снова наносит кондиционер, потом выдавливает свой жутко дорогой пахнущий специями гель и возобновляет массаж — на левой руке.

Джон напрягается — Шерлок сразу же замечает.

— Расслабься, — приказывает он. — Так ты ничем не поможешь.

— Я знаю, — произносит Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. Потом открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что даже несмотря на это неприятное чувство, возбудиться он все-таки умудрился. Упс. Это ему тоже не поможет. Если что и поможет, то только опека Шерлока — твердое напоминание об инвалидности, столь же эффективное, как ведро ледяной воды.

Пальцы массируют плечо, и их Джон ощущает нормально. Потом переходят на предплечье. И вот это уже странно — полное отсутствие ощущений. К счастью, вскоре Шерлок направляет усилия на правую руку, а затем возвращается к голове.

— Вот. — Шерлок выдавливает гель Джону в руки; рот, оказавшийся ближе ожидаемого, посылает по телу волну дрожи.

Джон растирает гель по животу и груди, пока Шерлок намыливает спину, плечи, бока и зад. Эрекция усиливается; вставший член покачивается и создает волны в ровном потоке воды. Джон снова чувствует унижение. Он закрывает глаза и молится, чтобы Шерлок ничего не заметил или ушел, посчитав его самым озабоченным ублюдком в Англии. Джон уверен, что Шерлок гей — если он вообще что-нибудь, — и, боже, его так к нему влечет, но… Все причины, по которым ситуация является чрезвычайно неловкой, никуда не делись.

Едва он успевает об этом подумать, как Шерлок замирает на целую вечность, — а потом обхватывает член и начинает поглаживать такими же точными и уверенными движениями, как до этого массажировал плечи. Джон распахивает глаза и выдыхает так резко, что чуть не теряет сознание. Он должен запротестовать, сказать хоть что-то, — но не говорит ни слова. И снова закрывает глаза. Как же безумно приятны такие прикосновения после столь долгого времени. Гораздо приятнее, чем должны быть, как нечто абсолютно новое. Он должен был отрицать, что хочет этого, должен был отказаться резко и уверенно, должен был оттолкнуть Шерлокову ладонь. Шерлок стоит достаточно близко, чтобы Джон мог чувствовать тепло его тела, но больше нигде не касается. Джон напрягает всю силу воли, чтобы воспротивиться, заставить Шерлока прекратить дрочить ему в душе. Конечно, Шерлок заметил эрекцию. Заметил и решил, что это самый практичный способ справиться с проблемой. Возможно, указав Шерлоку на странность такого решения, он его только унизит. Шерлок, наверняка, считает это простой физической реакцией.

Эта самая реакция сейчас пульсирует в Шерлоковом кулаке, сжимающем и скользящем ловко и уверенно, и неожиданно Джон в тысячный раз задумывается, действительно ли Шерлок девственник, как намекал Майкрофт. Хотя это же было до Джанин. И вообще это может быть личный опыт вкупе с навыками движений запястья. Все же, по крайней мере, этим Шерлок занимается. Джон заставляет себя стоять спокойно и просто позволять делать то, что Шерлок делает. Не хватать за руку и не толкаться в кулак, как бы ни хотелось. Джон выдыхает гораздо громче обычного, резко и сильно, но в душе все звуки кажутся громче. А Шерлок, наверное, телепат, потому что кулак, подчиняясь невысказанной просьбе, движется очень быстро, туго сжимается у головки и сразу скользит обратно. Джон словно трахает его кулак, хотя на самом деле даже не двигается, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, а оргазм поднимается от самых пальцев ног и грозит залить Шерлоку пальцы. Шерлок делает еще несколько резких движений, дыхание Джона застревает в горле, и он кончает. Сперма выстреливает сквозь сжатую ладонь с силой воды из пожарного шланга — давно никто не касался его так, и раньше это была Мэри, но и она не делала это так уж часто, и, в любом случае, едва ли Джон сейчас может думать о Мэри. Дыхание с трудом прорывается сквозь стиснутые зубы, член все еще пульсирует, Шерлокова рука двигается спокойно, поглаживает, пока дрожь не утихает. Потом рука исчезает, и Джон медленно приходит в себя.

Он все еще тяжело дышит, когда Шерлок направляет его под струю воды, смывает кондиционер и закручивает краны. Потом Шерлок отодвигает занавеску, и Джон выходит и сразу же прячет лицо в полотенце, прежде чем он увидит лицо Шерлока и признает, что это все правда, что Шерлок только что подрочил ему в душе. Джон не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как на это реагировать. Что говорить. Что это значит и значит ли что-нибудь вообще. Шерлок ждет благодарности? Ответной услуги? У него вообще встал? Должен ли Джон теперь его поцеловать? Должен ли хоть как-то признать случившееся? Он не знает, что и думать.

Он чувствует прикосновения полотенца к спине, и даже через махровую ткань они кажутся ему чуть-чуть неловкими. Джон вытирает голову и грудь; Шерлок заканчивает на правом боку и затем перестает касаться его вообще. Он проскальзывает за спиной Джона к двери.

— Доброй ночи, — говорит Шерлок абсолютно спокойным тоном и, не дожидаясь ответа, плотно закрывает за собой дверь.

Джон стоит посреди ванной, застыв на одном месте. Он тщательно прислушивается, но не слышит ничего. «Что, черт возьми, это было? — думает он, глядя на себя в зеркало. — У нас только что был секс?» Односторонний, конечно, но… Джон еще раз проводит полотенцем по волосам и только тогда удирает в спальню. И вспоминает про повязку. Они оба про нее забыли. Джон лежит на кровати и пытается найти во всем этом смысл. О чем вообще Шерлок думал? Уже один душ гораздо более интимен, чем могут позволить себе друзья, по крайней мере мужчины. Шерлок не в первый раз перегибает палку в вопросах социального взаимодействия, но серьезно, даже он должен понимать, что трогать чужой член — это уже ни в какие ворота, если он не в отношениях или это не какая-то особая ситуация вроде секс-клуба, к примеру. Думал ли он, что просто… пересек границу этим массажем, потому что по сути так оно и было?. Или заметил Джонову эрекцию два дня назад и решил, что Джон не в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться? Догадался как-то, что Джон обычно делает это левой рукой, и решил, что правой Джон не справится? Заметил ли, что Джона к нему влечет? Пытался на что-то спровоцировать? Было ли это жалостью, влечением или какой-то перевернутой логикой? Джон до двух часов ночи копается в поисках смысла, но терпит сокрушительное поражение.

Единственное, в чем он уверен, — помимо очевидной странности происходящего — это было лучше, чем все, что он может вспомнить. Последнее сексуальное приключение он пережил за месяц до романа с Мэри; это была одна ни к чему не обязывающая ночь с женщиной вдвое младше него. Элайна… какая-то. Длинные стройные ноги, темные кудрявые волосы, шаловливая улыбка и еще более шаловливый язычок. Тот минет в туалете ресторана нельзя назвать иначе, как захватывающим, но Джон все равно не стал ей звонить. Уже тогда он не мог не заметить, что ему нравилось в ней только напоминание о Шерлоке. А напоминала она сильно, даже принимая во внимание тот факт, что Шерлок едва ли всерьез задумывался взять в рот его член.

А может и задумывался. Теперь все перевернулось с ног на голову. Шерлок его трогал и оказался в этом чрезвычайно хорош. Ничего удивительного, думает Джон. Шерлок хорош во всем, за что берется. За исключением межличностных отношений, но у Джона и тут нет причин жаловаться. Собственная жена выкинула его на улицу, а Шерлок согласился принять его, ухаживать за ним, даже мыть — все, что должна делать жена или партнер. Но не лучший друг, не важно, насколько близкий.

Джон не может решить, что думать. Как смотреть Шерлоку в глаза — завтра и всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он определенно не сможет поднять эту тему за завтраком, а еще завтра начинается физиотерапия. Что, если это сделает ситуацию еще более неловкой? Что, если Шерлок захочет повторить во время следующего приема душа? Одна мысль об этом заставляет Джона засунуть неуклюжую руку в штаны и сжать затвердевший член. Уже третий час, он должен спать, но вместо этого представляет руку Шерлока вместо своей, вспоминает и мастурбирует. Если Шерлок захочет повторить, он не сможет отказать.

***

Утром они почти не разговаривают. Когда Джон в пижаме спускается в гостиную, ледяные стены Шерлоковой невозмутимости стоят крепко и надежно. Шерлок готовит завтрак, они молча едят, прячась друг от друга сначала за газетами, а потом за экранами ноутбуков. Джон, вздыхая, просматривает ленту на Фейсбуке и тридцать семь оповещений. Через какое-то время Шерлок объявляет о намерении сходить в супермаркет и предупреждает, что к сеансу вернется. Джон издает невнятный звук, показывающий, что услышал, и Шерлок уходит. Одиночество становится облегчением. Джон с благодарностью отмечает, что до сих пор Шерлок был достаточно отстраненным. Лучше вообще не обсуждать случившееся, потому что Джон понятия не имеет, считал ли Шерлок свои действия правильными или нет и что он думает о них сейчас. Джон не считает их правильными, но это не мешает ему о них думать. Конечно, он этого хотел, но смысл-то не в этом, да?

Когда у Джона начинает урчать желудок, он решает приготовить что-нибудь на обед и не ждать, пока вернется Шерлок и сделает это за него. Он идет на кухню и думает, получится ли у него бутерброд. Все, на что ни падет взгляд, напоминает о его беспомощности: суп, означающий консервный нож; побитый персик, который невозможно нарезать, не держа на доске. Однако он может справиться с чаем, поэтому Джон включает чайник, а потом пытается мертвой рукой придавить пакет с хлебом, чтобы другой вытащить пару ломтиков. В холодильнике есть остатки ветчины, но бутерброд все равно получается до ужаса скучным, потому что Джон не может достать ничего из банок. Стоя у стола, Джон обгрызает персик вокруг испорченного места и бросает остатки в ведро, а потом принимается за бутерброд. Хлеб слишком сухой без горчицы и майонеза. Да и ветчина, если подумать, могла бы быть посвежее. Джон вздыхает и откладывает бутерброд в сторону.

Шерлок возвращается минут двадцать спустя. В других обстоятельствах Джон был бы только рад видеть его нагруженным пакетами с продуктами. И все равно, это довольно необычно — понимать, что Шерлок делает это для него. Он мог попросить миссис Хадсон, напоминает себе Джон. Это что-то, да это значит.

Шерлок опускает пакеты на стол и смотрит на него:

— Что?

— Что «что»?

— Ты улыбаешься, — подозрительно замечает Шерлок.

— Не думаю.

— А я говорю, да. Улыбался. — Шерлок вытаскивает пакет с яблоками и кладет на стол. — Не слишком широко, но все равно. Так в чем дело?

Джон пожимает плечами:

— Ты. Покупки. Вот и все. — Он пытается сказать это как можно прохладнее, чтобы прозвучало не слишком любяще.

— А, — ровно произносит Шерлок и продолжает разбирать пакеты. Его взгляд падает на недоеденный бутерброд. — Что это?

Джон напрягается.

— Бутерброд. Ветчина оказалась не слишком свежей.

Шерлок продолжает сверлить взглядом кусок хлеба.

— Да и без соусов, должно быть, совсем не то.

Шерлок понимает все правильно, но вслух ничего не говорит. Джона это бесит.

— Не волнуйся. — И Шерлок гордо демонстрирует два флакона. — Смотри, что я нашел.

Джон встает, чтобы взглянуть поближе. Шерлок держит новые упаковки майонеза и горчицы, содержимое которых легко выдавливается одной рукой, если снять заранее защитную фольгу. В горле встает комок.

— Спасибо, — говорит Джон, глядя на бутылки. — То что надо.

— Должно помочь. — Шерлок любезно отказывается замечать излишнюю благодарность из-за подобной мелочи. Он распаковывает бутылки, снимает фольгу и убирает их в холодильник. — Можешь сделать еще один бутерброд. Я взял салями на этот раз, пойдет?

— Да. — Джон продолжает разглядывать стол. — В самый раз.

— И еще я подумал: на сеанс стоит выйти в половину второго, — продолжает Шерлок. Он убирает пакет в пакет c пакетами под мойку и открывает холодильник, чтобы вытащить обратно хлеб и салями. — Горчица или майонез?

И это уже слишком. Слишком заботливо, слишком не по-Шерлоковски. Джон ненавидит такого беззаботного, непохожего на себя Шерлока, эту маску, скрывающую настоящие мысли и чувства. Как может Джон ждать чего-то еще, если крошечные знаки внимания вроде соусов к бутербродам вызывают у него такую глупую реакцию?

— Горчица, — произносит Джон так, словно это горчица сбивает его с толку. Это смешно.

Шерлок бросает на него острый взгляд, лазером пронзающий мозг. Впрочем, наблюдения свои он оставляет при себе и говорит всего лишь, показывая на хлеб:

— Я свой поджарю.

На сеанс физиотерапии Шерлок заходит следом за Джоном, и Джон его не выгоняет, хоть и не пришел все еще к определенному мнению на этот счет. Серджио ведет себя грубо, но не зло. Джон три часа тратит на упражнения, которые должны стимулировать поврежденные нервы, и упражнения, обучающие обходиться одной рукой вместо двух. Джон чувствует себя неловким, учится очень медленно, и присутствие Шерлока вовсе не помогает. Шерлок внимательно за всем следит, но не вмешивается. Задает вопросы, на которые Серджио отвечает так, словно они просто невероятно правильные. Джон с ним не согласен. Он понимает, что слишком раздражен, но его выводит из себя присутствие Шерлока, наблюдающего своими глазами его неуклюжесть и плохую координацию. Шерлок спрашивает про массаж; Серджио не удивляется и говорит, что массаж действительно может быть полезен, особенно для мышц, которые приняли сейчас на себя двойную нагрузку. Вскоре Джону уже кажется, что Серджио напрочь забыл о его присутствии, в отличие от Шерлока. Осведомленность Шерлока в его присутствии каким-то образом кажется чуть ли не осязаемой.

Заканчивают они обсуждением способов использования левой руки, например в качестве дополнительного веса, до чего Джон уже и сам додумался. Серджио дает список упражнений, которые Джон должен повторять до следующего сеанса в среду. В самом конце Серджио строго-настрого запрещает делать для Джона слишком много — это странно, раздраженно думает Джон, он в Шерлока уже влюбился, что ли?

Шерлок только смотрит на Серджио не моргая и ровно замечает:

— Мне казалось, в прошлый раз вы говорили, что я могу самостоятельно устанавливать границы.

— Границы — да, но сейчас Джон должен делать упражнения самостоятельно.

Шерлок моргает и, очевидно, принимает решение:

— Хорошо. Согласен.

Серджио улыбается и встает, ни одному из них не протягивая руку на прощанье. Джон думает, что это многолетняя привычка работы с пациентами, неспособными на такое усилие. Он провожает их, и Шерлок ловит такси. В дороге они почти не говорят. Джон все еще раздражен. Правая рука устала и левое плечо тоже. Остальная часть левой руки, разумеется, не ощущается вообще никак. Просто мертвый груз. Она кажется такой чужой, что Джон почти желает, чтобы ее вообще не было, если бы не крошечная возможность восстановления нервов. Он вздыхает и отворачивается к окну, избегая смотреть на Шерлока, избегая смотреть хоть на что-нибудь.

Вечером Шерлок снова предлагает душ.

— Эмм… не сегодня, — мямлит Джон.

Почувствовал Шерлок разочарование или облегчение, скрывает он это хорошо.

— Тогда доброй ночи, — говорит он и снова переводит взгляд на экран.

— И тебе.

Джон сбегает к себе. Он делает вид, что не думает об этом, но когда неловко сует руку в штаны, ощущает руку Шерлока.

***

На следующий день Шерлок перестает предлагать помощь. Джон спускается вниз в пижаме и наполовину надетом халате. Шерлок сидит за столом и что-то печатает. Джон подходит, поворачивается боком и ждет.

— Не поможешь? — спрашивает он, только чтобы убедиться, что Шерлок его заметил.

Шерлок желания помочь не выражает, вместо этого он откидывается на спинку стула и задумчиво интересуется:

— Ты пытался сделать это самостоятельно?

Джон глотает грубый ответ и выдает нейтральный:

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу. — Звучит все равно грубо, несмотря на усилия.

— Что именно ты пытался?

Джон резко поворачивается и сверлит Шерлока взглядом:

— То же, что и всегда! Снял с крючка и сунул внутрь правую руку, а остальное не смог. Ты же знаешь!

Шерлок поджимает губы, но не уступает. Он внимательно обегает взглядом его лицо и грудь и соображает.

— Почему бы тебе не попробовать сначала вдеть левую руку правой?

Джон сжимает зубы. Он не будет умолять о помощи. Вместо этого он ставит чайник, а потом идет в ванную чистить зубы. Шерлок даже не открыл зубную пасту. Вероятно, запасы услужливости иссякли, и он внял советам Серджио сразу и по полной программе. Джон откручивает крышку зубами и выплевывает ее на пол. Щетка падает, и паста выползает на раковину. Джон смотрит в зеркало на свесившийся на пол, наполовину надетый халат. Покончив с зубами, он кладет щетку на полку рядом с Шерлоковой и решает-таки попытаться одеться нормально — здесь, подальше от внимательных глаз.

Предложенный Шерлоком способ удивительным образом работает; глупец, мог бы и сам додуматься. Прижимая пояс к раковине, Джону удается завязать свободный узел. Он выходит из ванной в состоянии мрачного удовлетворения, чтобы выключить чайник и заварить чай. Шерлок не предлагает приготовить завтрак, и Джон не просит. Он делает тосты и берет яблоко из вазы на столе, безразлично решив, что протеины могут и подождать.  
Так и проходит день: Шерлок не делает ничего из того, что делал последние несколько дней, а Джон ничего не просит. Вероятно, Шерлок просто пытается помочь, но Джон раздумывает, не обиделся ли он на вчерашний отказ. Джон жует яблоко и мрачно отвечает на письма одной рукой. Огромное количество людей каким-то образом прознали о несчастном случае, и все, что он может им ответить, — это различные вариации «да, левая рука парализована», и диалог иссякает.

Мэри никак о себе не напоминает. Джон не то чтобы горит желанием с ней разговаривать, но все равно злится. Набирая по одной букве за раз, он пишет длинное письмо сестре, потребовавшей подробного отчета о ранении. Он объясняет, что снова живет на Бейкер-стрит, потому что Мэри отказалась принять его домой. Гарри будет довольна: до сих пор она встречалась с Мэри только дважды и успела невзлюбить ее с первого взгляда. Эти чувства были взаимны: Мэри отвечала ей едва скрытым презрением, и во время их второй встречи Джон решил, что она же будет и последней. Оценка времени, проведенного в кругу семьи, как самого приятного, явно завышена. В общем, Гарри следует знать, что его короткий, фатально-ошибочный брак себя исчерпал. В конце концов, сестра — это вся семья, что у него когда-либо была. Джон отправляет письмо и с облегчением захлопывает ноутбук.

Стемнело. Который час? Голос Шерлока прорывается сквозь мысли до того, как он успевает посмотреть на часы:

— Двенадцатый час, — говорит он спокойно, не отрываясь от книги.

— Позже, чем я думал. — Это их первые слова за несколько часов.

Шерлок, наконец, шевелится и закрывает книгу. Он смотрит в сторону Джона, но мимо него.

— Планировал сегодня принять душ? — Вопрос звучит настолько неуловимо по-другому, что не похож на вопрос вовсе. Джон прочищает горло.

— Да, наверное.

Шерлок поднимается с кресла и кладет книгу на стол.

— Тогда я подожду в спальне.

— Почему? — Получается резче, чем Джон рассчитывал. Шерлок останавливается, но не оборачивается.

— Что почему?

— Ты на весь день предоставил меня самому себе, но, тем не менее, поможешь принять душ? — И эти слова звучат раздраженнее, чем нужно бы.

Шерлок вздыхает, и его плечи опускаются на полдюйма.

— Веришь или нет, я помогаю тебе стать самостоятельнее. Короткий перерыв ничего не испортит. Чтение онлайн-форумов показало, что душ представляет собой одну из наибольших трудностей для людей с потерей конечности. — Он колеблется и слегка оборачивается. — Если сегодняшний день не принес пользы, мы можем это обсудить. Например, завтра. Или в пятницу во время сеанса.

Джон чувствует раскаяние; Шерлок действительно делает все возможное, чтобы помочь. Но не возмущаться он тоже не может. Полное отчуждение оказалось слишком внезапным. Шерлок мог предупредить, что собирается последовать совету Серджио сразу же и в полной мере. Ну, почти в полной — за исключением душа. Видя, что отвечать он не собирается, Шерлок исчезает в спальне. Спустя пару минут Джон отправляется следом, жаждущий узнать, что будет сегодня: сможет ли он себя контролировать и захочет ли Шерлок сделать это снова. Может, он уже понял, что это была ошибка — если это действительно была ошибка (Да или нет? Джон так и не пришел к однозначному мнению. Ощущалось это, определенно, не как ошибка).

Он идет в ванную, закрывает дверь и начинает медленно, неловко стягивать с себя халат и пижаму, глядя в зеркало. Так и не оделся нормально. Он видит глубокие мешки под глазами и морщины вокруг рта. Старый, усталый и абсолютно не привлекательный. Он так и не избавился от этого жира на животе, и уже не избавится. Щетина не просто отросла, но уже больше походит на бороду. Он почесал ее ногтем. Смягченная линия челюсти делает его неряшливым и растрепанным. Он выглядит таким измученным — найдется ли в этом мире хоть один нормальный человек, кто захочет его трахнуть? — сорокатрехлетнего, почти разведенного инвалида с ребенком и тайной влюбленностью в лучшего друга. Лучшего друга, который никогда его не захочет, тем более, сейчас. Он просто в своей собственной странной манере пытается быть добрым и полезным. И ничего больше. И Джон всегда это знал.

Он снова вздыхает, раздевается и убирает бельё в корзину.

— Я готов, — говорит он, уверенный, что Шерлок ждет за дверью в спальню.

Шерлок входит, уже раздетый до белья. Снова черное, замечает Джон и, прежде чем успевает себя остановить, виновато окидывает его взглядом. Шерлок идет мимо него к кабинке, открывает краны и пробует воду.

— Нормальная. — Он кивает Джону на кабинку. Джон входит, а Шерлок медлит, доставая что-то из шкафчика, затем становится позади и задергивает занавеску. — Повернись.

Джон хмурится и поворачивается, отступая назад, чтобы вода лилась на грудь, а не на лицо.

— Что? Зачем?

Легко улыбаясь, Шерлок взмахивает перед носом бритвой.

— Только сегодня. В следующий раз будешь сам.

Джон сопротивляется только из принципа, упрямо отвечая:

— Может, я отращиваю бороду.

— Не будь идиотом. Ты ее ненавидишь, — спорит Шерлок. — Ты хмурился, когда видел ее в зеркале. Тебе не нравится седина. И ты никогда в жизни не отращивал бороду. Армейская привычка, вероятно. Не то чтобы она тебе не шла, просто ты думаешь, что выглядишь неопрятно. К тому же, это не такое простое дело, и ты никогда не утруждался. — Он тянется за флаконом и выдавливает содержимое себе на ладонь, сжимая бритву в зубах.

Джон закрывает глаза, пока Шерлок втирает что бы это ни было ему в щеки, слишком резво, чтобы движения можно было интерпретировать как нежные. Он слишком обеспокоен тем, что стоит перед Шерлоком в чем мать родила и борется с желанием прикрыть пах. Шерлок, похоже, ничего особенного не замечает. Джон открывает глаза, когда Шерлок, свободной рукой касаясь челюсти, начинает его брить. Так странно, когда тебя бреет кто-то другой. Джон никогда раньше этого не испытывал, никогда не позволял делать это парикмахеру или кому-то еще. Невероятно интимно. Лицо Шерлока напряженное и сосредоточенное; он старательно следует изгибам и линиям роста растительности. Шерлок переходит на горло, и Джон снова начинает возбуждаться. Чувствуя себя униженным, он закрывает глаза и молится, чтобы Шерлок поскорее закончил.

Проходит несколько мгновений, и Шерлок тянет Джона под струю воды, смывая с лица остатки лосьона или что он там использовал, а потом разворачивает его и достает шампунь. Он моет Джону голову с таким же заботливым вниманием, и Джон не может не дрожать под его прикосновениями, изо всех сил стараясь не выгибаться навстречу. Не спрашивая, Шерлок снова массажирует шею, плечи и руки, проявляя внимание, в котором отказывал в течение всего дня. К моменту, когда Шерлок касается мочек ушей, Джон уже твердый как никогда, а член настойчиво требует прикосновений. Прикосновений Шерлока. Поэтому когда Шерлок, опустив ладони на тазовые косточки, издает вопросительный горловой звук, Джон может только кивнуть, и тогда Шерлок снова касается его, наконец-то, господи. Джон закрывает глаза и слышит собственный тяжелый вздох. Шерлок наклоняется к его уху, возможно, чтобы не прижиматься к нему грудью. Сначала Джон чувствует себя неуютно от этой близости, но после пары минут ему уже плевать. Он тяжело дышит, пока Шерлок поглаживает его обеими руками, проводя по животу, а затем спускаясь ниже, сминая в пальцах мошонку и скользя по паховой складке. Словно у него в Чертогах запрятана Схема Джона Уотсона и Его Эрогенных Зон и он решил ею воспользоваться. Джон выдыхает в поток воды струи пара и пытается не стонать в голос. Оргазм собирается в яйцах и выстреливает, достигая дальней стены, с такой силой, что Джон чуть ли не трясется в Шерлоковых руках. Попытки подавить реакции только делают их мощнее; Джон резко выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Пока он успокаивается, Шерлок продолжает касаться его; его пальцы мягко смывают следы и гладят кожу спины, и бедер, и груди, и живота, и разных других мест, которых Джон не может видеть. Ему так хорошо, хоть он и чувствует себя медленным и заторможенным, что едва ли замечает, как Шерлок наклоняет его голову под воду и смывает кондиционер или как становится под воду сам. Джон был настолько поглощен собственными ощущениями, что даже не заметил, как Шерлок мыл голову. Несмотря на всю неловкость, душ, признался Джон скрепя сердце, стал лучшей частью суток. И все приложенные за день усилия того стоили — он на все согласен, если Шерлок каждый вечер будет награждать его подобным образом.

Шерлок выключает воду и выходит из душевой кабинки, сразу же укутываясь полотенцем и передавая другое Джону.

— Нужно сменить перевязку, — говорит Шерлок, открывая рот в первый раз с того момента, как начал брить его лицо. — Я забыл в тот раз, и должен был предложить еще вчера. — Он замолкает, не желая напоминать, что забывчивость была в первую очередь вызвана их совместной неловкостью в тот день.

— Да, — отвечает Джон, вытираясь и не смотря на него. — Ты прав, сегодня нужно сменить.

Шерлок, как обычно, энергично растирает его спину и правый бок, одновременно разговаривая, отвлекая внимание от того, чем он занимается.

— Швы должны раствориться сами. Это больно?

— Не особо, — отвечает Джон, тоже стараясь говорить как обычно. — Чешется и иногда жжется, но, я думаю, заживает хорошо.

— Давай посмотрим.

Шерлок его поворачивает и опирает о раковину. Джон сразу чувствует себя переносной куклой, но старается не возмущаться. Шерлок снимает влажную и рыхлую повязку и мягко промокает рану, а затем садится на крышку унитаза и быстро оборачивает бедра полотенцем.

...Не достаточно быстро, чтобы помешать Джону бросить еще один виноватый взгляд, от которого рот наполнился слюной: Шерлок, определенно, возбужден — мокрые трусы заметно топорщились. Полотенце быстро все скрыло, но не полностью. Джон внезапно вспоминает, как Шерлок убежал в свою комнату позавчера, так не по это ли причине? Он-то думал, Шерлоку было неловко. Но это — новая информация настолько парализовала мозг, что он едва ли замечает, как Шерлок режет марлю и прикладывает ее к ране. Что, если он прижмет Шерлока к стене, сорвет полотенце, сунет руку в мокрые, облегающие тело трусы и подрочит ему? Понравится Шерлоку такое? Как он отреагирует? Хочет ли он его вообще или просто жалеет новоявленного инвалида и возбудился только от того, что наблюдал (и сам же вызвал) его оргазм? Джон вспоминает собственное недавнее отражение в зеркале, и фантазия скоропостижно умирает. Просто жалость. Он не в том положении, чтобы ввязываться в подобное, не с одной работающей рукой. Как он вообще собирается прижать Шерлока к стене? Он не на многое способен правой рукой. Он всегда гордился своими навыками в постели, но, как сказал бы Шерлок, сейчас это не его сфера. Руками он сейчас ничего сделать не может. Не судьба. Джон вздыхает и заставляет себя отбросить напрасные мечтания.

Шерлок приклеивает последний кусочек лейкопластыря и встает.

— Вот и все.

Джон поднимает глаза, и на мгновение их взгляды встречаются. Он не знает, что Шерлок увидел в его, но на мгновение воздух между ними раскаляется.

Джон вспоминает, как длинные пальцы скользили по его мягкому животу, и внутренне съеживается. Он смотрит на плоский, твердый пресс Шерлока, и реальность вонзает свои когти еще глубже.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, имея в виду перевязку. — Доброй ночи.

Шерлок так быстро поджимает губы, что Джон еле успевает это заметить.

— Да. — Голос звучит низко, но почти совсем не выразительно. — И тебе.

Джон подходит к двери и останавливается.

— Завтра снова выходим в половину второго?

— Да, возьмем такси, — отвечает Шерлок.

Повисает тишина.

— Ты не обязан ехать, — неловко замечает Джон. — У тебя нет дела? Что насчет Мориарти? Разве ты все еще его не ищешь?

— Нет, — тихо отвечает Шерлок. — Брат временно взял это на себя.

— Из-за меня, — предполагает Джон.

— Да, — соглашается Шерлок. — Когда я сказал, что останусь с тобой, я это и имел в виду. И я еду с тобой на сеанс. Завтра и во все оставшиеся дни. Столько, сколько потребуется.

Джон не знает, что сказать, но чувствует себя ужасно. Просто отвратительно. Переждав короткий спазм боли и так и не придумав, что сказать, он открывает дверь и выходит, затаскивая себя в комнату.

Там он выбрасывает из головы неприятные мысли и вместо этого думает о возбуждении Шерлока: занят ли тот чем-то теперь, когда остался один. Остался ли он в ванной, гладя член теми же долгими, решительными движениями, какими гладил Джона? Или лег на кровать, оставив белье на полу в ванной, и смотрит в потолок, за которым над ним лежит Джон? Хотя с чего ему это делать. Джон не имеет ни малейшего представления, но сама мысль о трогающем себя Шерлоке разгоняет кровь и наполняет низ живота тяжестью. Так до конца и не успокоившись, он засыпает, чтобы проснуться среди ночи, яростно толкаясь в кулак. В его фантазиях Шерлок вокруг него, трогает его везде и прижимается ртом к затылку. Джон кончает на простыни.

***

— Давай еще раз, — приказывает Шерлок.

— Я уже сделал пять подходов, как сказал Серджио, — рычит на него Джон.

— Последний был в два раза короче, чем нужно, — настаивает Шерлок. — Еще раз.

— Ты мне не физиотерапевт, — Джон принимается за очередной подход.

— Он сказал, чтобы я проследил, — твердо говорит Шерлок.

— Отлично, вы теперь сговорились? — пыхтит Джон.

Шерлок никак на это не отреагировал.

— Прекрати жаловаться. Это для твоего же блага, и ты это знаешь. Я просто помогаю не отрываться от графика.

— Ага, мне очень помог твой отказ помочь с чертовыми пуговицами на пальто.

Джон зол, но не вся его злость направлена на Шерлока. Он хорошо это осознает. Но так до стыдного приятно давать злости выход, а Шерлок более чем готов принять огонь на себя. Он же знает, Джон не на него злится.

— Ты должен научиться делать это самостоятельно, — отвечает Шерлок на последнюю жалобу.

— Черт, да знаю я! — Джон заканчивает упражнения и падает в кресло. На лбу выступил пот. — Поставь чайник.

— Сам ставь, — отвечает Шерлок, продолжая сидеть в кресле напротив него с ноутбуком на коленях. Он поднимает глаза и окидывает взглядом вспотевшее лицо и грудь.

— Ладно тебе. Хоть раз в жизни не будь задницей.

Шерлок легко улыбается.

— Нет.

Джон пихает его в колено.

— Оуч. Больно.

Разозлить Шерлока не получилось, как и вытащить из кресла. Джон продолжает смотреть на него.

— Чай. Сейчас. Пожалуйста.

— Предлагаю компромисс, — сдается Шерлок. — Я ставлю, ты завариваешь.

Он это нарочно, думает Джон. Выбирает себе легкую часть, чтобы он снова мучился с рассыпающимися листьями или пакетиками (лучше пакетики, хоть вытащить их из фольги так же трудно) и все такое. Он вздыхает и сползает вниз по спинке, наверняка оставляя на ней пятна от пота, но сейчас ему плевать. У миссис Хадсон наверняка есть какой-нибудь спрей для чистки обивки. Сегодняшний сеанс был долгим и изматывающим, а в конце Серджио заявил, что он должен продолжать тренироваться, как только попадет домой, и, конечно, Шерлок не позволил ему сочкануть, третируя его, пока он не сдался и не принялся за чертовы упражнения. Шерлок сменил режим сиделки на тиранию. Ужасно раздражает. Кроме того, он бы очень хотел, чтобы Шерлок и Серджио перестали флиртовать друг с другом, черт бы их побрал.

Шерлок, ухмыляясь, возвращается в свое кресло. Телефон пищит, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Шерлок читает его и хмурится.

— Что? — спрашивает Джон. Что-то в выражении его лица заставило желудок сжаться.

Шерлок смотрит на него, поджав губы.

— Это мой брат. — Он колеблется. — Джон… Мэри родила.

— Что?! — Слово вырывается прежде, чем он успел его поймать. Джон вскакивает на ноги, забыв, что ему, вообще-то, нужна левая рука для опоры. Он возвышается над Шерлоком, кипя от злости. — Когда?

— Вероятно, сегодня утром, — отвечает Шерлок. Его лицо невероятно серьезно. — Майкрофт только что узнал. Подумал, что ты должен знать. Мэри должна была тебе сообщить. Он оставил кого-то на подходе, чтобы отвезти нас в больницу, как только Мэри даст знать. — Он снова помолчал. — Мне жаль, Джон. Правда.

— Вот сука! — не выдерживает Джон. Ярость сочится из каждой поры. — Она специально мне не сказала!

— Да, — соглашается Шерлок. — Я подумал, это случилось внезапно, но Майкрофт сказал, она была в больнице уже четырнадцать часов, когда начались роды. У нее было достаточно времени, чтобы отправить смс.

Джон качает головой.

— Не могу поверить. Словно она считает, у меня нет права там находиться. Мой собственный ребенок!

— Я знаю. — Голос Шерлок звучит мягко и сочувствующе. — Хочешь сегодня поехать в больницу?

Джон секунду раздумывает, затем кивает.

— Только давай сначала пообедаем. Умираю с голоду.

— Конечно, — отвечает Шерлок и поднимается на ноги. — Я приготовлю.

Неожиданный поворот, думает Джон, когда Шерлок проходит мимо него на кухню. Он остается в гостиной один, размышляя, что должен чувствовать по этому поводу. Он чувствует себя отвергнутым. Сброшенным со счетов. Не настолько счастливым, как следовало бы молодому отцу. Он чувствует себя так, словно его выбросили из уравнения, и это противно. Он никогда не видел себя отцом, не то чтобы ему кто-то предлагал. Они с Мэри это даже не обсуждали, пока Шерлок им не сообщил. Он знал, что дети поставят крест на его нынешнем образе жизни, на их с Шерлоком работе. Во время медового месяца Мэри сообщила, что не собирается становиться матерью-сиделкой, и ожидала, что он возьмет на себя по крайней мере половину работы. Он все еще удивлялся, как Мэри вообще умудрилась забеременеть, если они всегда были так осторожны — по крайней мере, она была. Она тщательно следила за этим процессом, а он-то уж точно использовал презервативы по этой самой причине. Но все пошло насмарку, потому что он только что, сам того не осознавая, стал отцом, хотел он того или нет, а мать его ребенка даже не потрудилась сообщить ему, что у них родилась дочь.

***

Джон слишком зол, чтобы разговаривать с Мэри. Говорит Шерлок, стоя между ними, как щит. Она огрызается. Она выглядит старше на десять лет, мстительно думает Джон, разглядывая темные круги под глазами.

— Бога ради, избавьте меня от нотаций! — обрывает она Шерлока. — Я была в роддоме. Телефонные звонки явно не в списке приоритетов!

— Как и после родов, — едко отвечает Шерлок. — Где она? Джон имеет право увидеть свою дочь.

— В яслях, наверное. Я спала, когда вы появились.

Шерлок тянется и нажимает на кнопку у кровати. Раздается голос, спрашивающий, что ему нужно.

— Да, здравствуйте, — отвечает Шерлок в приемник. — Здесь отец малышки Уотсонов, хочет ее увидеть. Будьте добры, принесите ее в комнату.

Короткая пауза, затем:

— Одну минуту, сэр.

— Благодарю. — Он поворачивается к Мэри спиной и смотрит на Джона, стоящего позади. — Мы можем пойти туда, если хочешь. Подумал, что здесь народу меньше.

— Здесь нормально, — коротко отвечает Джон, смотря в сторону. Он хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь увел Мэри, когда здесь будет ребенок. Он сжимает зубы в отвращении.

— Я просто сделаю вид, что меня тут нет, ладно? — язвит Мэри.

— Привет, мужчина, за которого я вышла замуж, рада тебя видеть, — сладко говорит Джон. — Как проходит восстановление после аварии, в которой я тебя покалечила? Ты выздоравливаешь теперь, когда я выкинула тебя из дома в самый ужасный момент?

Шерлок бросает на него взгляд, но Мэри отвечает быстрее, чем он успевает что-либо сказать:

— Ну да, мир вертится вокруг тебя. — Мэри разрывается между злостью и негодованием. — Я только что родила. Ты же доктор, притворись, что понимаешь, что это значит. Это я рожала, а не ты! И прекрати уже винить меня в чертовом несчастном случае.

— Авария произошла по твоей вине. — Шерлок кладет руку Джону на плечо. — Это не подлежит обсуждению. И, тем не менее, ты могла бы поинтересоваться Джоновым самочувствием.

— Слушай меня, Шерлок, — начинает Мэри, но Джон ее обрывает:

— Как же мне чертовски повезло, что ты не убила Шерлока прошлым летом, иначе где бы я был сейчас? — рычит он с пылающим от злости лицом.

Мэри открывает рот, но тут раздается деликатное покашливание, и все трое оборачиваются к двери: сестра держит в руках запеленатого младенца.

— Прошу прощения. — Она переводит взгляд между каждым из них по очереди. — Я не вовремя? Вы звали…

— Да, — быстро отвечает Шерлок, подходя к ней. — Я звал.

— Вы отец? — улыбается ему медсестра. — Ее зовут Амброзия.

Шерлок хмуро на нее смотрит.

— Я не отец. Он отец, — он показывает на Джона. — И почему ей дали имя в отсутствие доктора Уотсона?

Сестра нервничает.

— Боюсь, я не могу вам ничего об этом сказать, — отвечает она, бросая быстрый взгляд на Мэри. — Так было написано на бирке.

— Не берите в голову, — говорит Шерлок. — Спасибо.

Он берет малышку на руки, отворачивается и от Мэри, и от медсестры и подносит ее Джону. У Джона сжимается горло. Он смотрит на Шерлока и думает, какая ирония — Шерлок Холмс возьмет в руки его ребенка раньше него. А сможет ли он вообще ее держать? Шерлок смотрит на нее и останавливается напротив Джона. Понизив голос так, чтобы слышал только Джон, он говорит:

— Возьми левую руку и держи за запястье. Я положу ее.

Желудок судорожно дергается; Джон сомневается, но делает, как сказано.

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея?

Шерлок смотрит на него несколько подавленно.

— Это твой ребенок. Конечно, хорошая.

Он придвигается ближе и очень осторожно опускает малышку в подставленные руки Джона, следя, чтобы основной вес пришелся на правую руку. Он не отходит, не давая ребенку выкатиться из Джоновых рук. Он стоит очень близко и поддерживает Джона за локти.

Джон смотрит на малышку и чувствует странное смущение. Она выглядит, как все новорожденные. Он не чувствует никакой связи между ними. Он думал, что, когда она родится, будет более взволнован; думал, поймет, что значит быть отцом, когда в первый раз возьмет на руки своего ребенка. Он пропустил большую часть беременности: узи, сонограммы, первые толчки — то есть, почти все. Он не покупал детскую мебель и пеленки. Не готовил детскую комнату. Он даже не обсуждал с Мэри имя. Амброзия. Что за черт?! Это последнее имя, которое он бы выбрал. Он не может сказать, подходит ли оно маленькому, сморщенному созданию в его руках. Он понятия не имеет, что должен чувствовать, но твердо уверен, что должен чувствовать себя более счастливым. Он не чувствует ничего. Не важно, что это его ребенок и долгожданный момент, наконец, настал. Может, он мог бы чувствовать себя по-другому, если бы у него была нормальная рука и не было жены — если это в принципе возможно? Может, все было бы по-другому, если бы он не потерял руку и в каком-то смысле жену, хоть он и не может точно сказать, когда это случилось: когда Мэри застрелила Шерлока (ну или когда Джон об этом узнал) или когда она выкинула его из дома с парализованной доминантной рукой.

Он в гораздо большей степени чувствует присутствие Шерлока, чем ребенка, его близость окутывает головокружительным облаком. Шерлок смотрит на малышку, кудри щекочут Джону лоб, Шерлок держит и ее, и Джона одновременно. Кольцо Шерлоковых рук закрывает его от всего мира; это очень интимно.

— Не могу поверить, что у тебя есть ребенок, — шепчет он Джону.

Джон не может признаться, что ничего не чувствует, не в присутствии Мэри. Не может сказать, что только притворяется отцом. Он никогда не хотел детей, и младенец в его руках не смог что-либо изменить. Боже, что ему делать?

— Не могу, черт возьми, поверить, что она назвала ее без меня, — отвечает он тихо, сжав челюсти.

— Джон. — Шерлок явно не хочет, чтобы он сквернословил. — Но я согласен. — Он смотрит на Джона. — Возможно, ты можешь это оспорить.

— Я бы ни за что не назвал своего ребенка Амброзией, — говорит Джон с отвращением.

— Чем это вы двое там занимаетесь? — интересуется Мэри. — Поосторожнее!

Шерлок не двигается и бросает Джону предостерегающий взгляд.

— Все в порядке. Джон просто держит свою дочь. Сама понимаешь, имеет право.

Джон с нарастающим изумлением замечает предвзятость, о которой Шерлок говорил в отношении самого себя, и которая обычно проявлялась в гораздо меньшей степени.

— Хочешь подержать? — спрашивает он.

Шерлок бросает на него еще один быстрый изучающий взгляд и кивает.

— Хорошо.

Он берет малышку из его рук и держит достаточно низко, чтобы Джон мог потрогать крошечные ручки, все еще ожидая появления узнавания в обычном ребенке своего собственного. Безуспешно. Просто новорожденный ребенок. Он ее не знает. Амброзия Уотсон. Ну и имечко. Подождав пару минут, он прочищает горло.

— Ну хорошо, — говорит он Шерлоку; Шерлок смотрит на него и понимает.

Он возвращает ребенка медсестре, так и не повернувшись к Мэри. Они останавливаются в дверном проеме, и Шерлок оборачивается.

— Мой брат будет на связи, — говорит он холодно. — Ты дашь Джону разрешение видеть ребенка в любое время, когда он пожелает. Ты не будешь чинить препятствий. Это понятно?

Какое-то время Мэри сверлит его взглядом, потом машет рукой и бросает:

— Хорошо. А теперь валите.

Они вышли, больше не сказав ни слова.

— Ну, — вздыхает Шерлок в коридоре, — полагаю, вопрос с браком улажен.

— Я говорил тебе, с меня хватит.

Джон хмурится и сует правую руку в карман, жалея, что не может то же сделать с левой, бесполезно мотыляющейся сбоку. Она тоже ощущается незнакомой. Оказавшись в такси, он откидывается на спинку, закрывает глаза и пытается понять, как его жизнь превратилась вот в это.

Этим вечером в душе Шерлок массажирует его напряженные плечи, спину, руки и голову, но не касается члена. Вместо этого он обнимает Джона за плечи и прижимает к себе. Джон сердито отбивается, чувствуя отвращение к самому себе и злясь до слез. Спустя какое-то время Шерлок его отпускает и смывает с волос ополаскиватель. Они молча вытираются — Шерлок, как обычно, вытирает ему спину и правый бок — и молча расходятся по комнатам.


	3. Chapter 3

В понедельник сеанс физиотерапии проходит ужасно. Серджио говорит, что Джон восстанавливается недостаточно быстро и должен прикладывать больше усилий. Он выпрашивает у Шерлока, выполняет ли Джон упражнения, словно считает того более ответственным. Он столько раз заставляет Джона делать упражнения с левым плечом, что под конец тот с трудом может его поднять, но Серджио даже тогда не разрешает закончить. К моменту окончания сессии даже Шерлок сверлит Серджио взглядом. На глазах у Серджио Шерлок отказывается помогать Джону надеть пиджак; он ждет, пока Джон справится с этим сам, а потом просит подождать снаружи.

— Зачем? — раздраженно интересуется Джон, готовый оторвать кому-нибудь голову по самому малейшему поводу, но Шерлок не ведется.

— Я скоро вернусь.

Джон фыркает, вздыхает и падает в кресло в коридоре, изнуренный, злой и расстроенный. Может, ему действительно стоит просто ампутировать руку и не мучиться. Серджио говорит, что шансы восстановления нервов существенно увеличиваются от этих болезненных упражнений, во время которых плечо поднимается, а предплечье и кисть не делают ничего, их вес только тянет плечевые мышцы. Шанс полного восстановления настолько ничтожно мал, что Джон ненавидит себя за надежду.

Джон слышит повышающийся голос Шерлока и с интересом прислушивается, а потом подходит к двери и пытается уловить слова, не испытывая ни малейшего чувства стыда.

— Он подавлен, — рычит Шерлок. — Какой смысл доводить его до полного изнеможения? Это не помогает. Вы его не знаете. Сейчас не подходящий момент швырять его на глубину.

— Слушайте, я знаю, что у них родился ребенок, — отвечает Серджио. — Мне сказали. Я понимаю, это многое меняет, но он должен учиться справляться со всем самостоятельно. Сейчас сложный период. Он не должен позволять себе сдаваться только потому, что потерял рабочую конечность. Хотя я уверен, что ребенок…

— Нет, — обрывает Шерлок. — Он живет со мной. Жена не захотела за ним ухаживать, потому что только что родила. Он только раз ребенка и видел. Дело не в этом. У него вся жизнь перевернулась. Я просто… Мне нужно знать, как ему помочь. Что я могу для него сделать.

Серджио понижает голос, Шерлок отвечает ему так же, потом Серджио говорит что-то еще, вроде как задает вопрос.

— Да, — твердо отвечает Шерлок. — Я на все готов. Помочь ему через это пройти. Что я могу сделать?

Серджио отвечает, снова понизив голос. Джон слышит слово «антидепрессанты» и резкий отказ Шерлока, который говорит, что Джон никогда на них не согласится (он прав, думает Джон). Они продолжают разговаривать так тихо, что Джон не слышит ничего, поэтому он возвращается в свое кресло. Честно говоря, он немного ошарашен. Шерлоково «На все готов» нужно переварить, уложить как следует в голове. Слова греют его, как и воспоминания о вчерашнем объятии. Шерлок, похоже, ничего говорить не собирается, но все детали головоломки наконец-то встали на место. Его слова о том, что он останется в выигрыше, если Джонов брак подойдет к концу, когда конца еще не было видно. Прикосновения, каким бы рациональными не были причины. Желание помочь, даже если его определением «помощи» часто бывало полное ее отсутствие. Внимание к мелочам вроде особенно упрямых крышек и готовность делать что-то сложное (как смена повязки) самому. Все сходится, и, наверное, все было до странного очевидно с самого начала, особенно отказ от работы и охоты за Мориарти ради возможности оставаться с Джоном.

И Шерлок остался. Стал опорой. Джон мрачно размышляет о том, что если бы все это произошло, авария и его травма, а у него не было бы Шерлока. У Мэри постоянно не хватало бы на него ни сил, ни времени, а еще он был бы обязан учиться быть хорошим отцом. Что, если бы Мэри вообще от него отвернулась, не заботясь о том, где он и что с ним? Он представляет себя в их квартире, воюющего с собственной одеждой, где-то на заднем плане кричит младенец, а Мэри жалуется на его неспособность помочь. Он вздрагивает. И понимает с полной уверенностью, что больше никогда не покинет ни Бейкер-стрит, ни Шерлока. И дело не в том, что он чувствует или мог бы чувствовать, если бы позволил себе это. Это сложно. Но он все равно не оставит Шерлока. Никогда.

Он слышит шаги и поднимает взгляд. Шерлок выходит из кабинета и ищет его.

— Прости, — говорит он, но ничего не объясняет и кивает на дверь. — Идем?

— Конечно.

Джон встает и идет следом.

— Голоден? — спрашивает Шерлок, придерживая для него дверь. Джон это ненавидит, несмотря на все, о чем только что думал, но проходит вперед и следующую дверь толкает плечом. — Подумал, может, сходим куда-нибудь. Только если ты не хочешь домой. Знаю, ты устал.

Как он раньше не замечал, каким заботливым может быть Шерлок? Джон вспоминает все те разы, когда он ругал Шерлока за пренебрежение социальными нормами и напоминает себе, это именно Шерлок хранит в тайне факт, что на самом деле он умеет вести себя как приличный человек. Не его вина, что Джон ничего не замечал.

— Жутко устал, — признается он. — Мы можем взять что-нибудь с собой. Или ты хотел именно где-нибудь посидеть?

Шерлок бросает на него короткий взгляд.

— Буду счастлив пойти домой, — говорит он и, осмотрев его уже внимательнее, спрашивает: — Что хочешь?

— Что-нибудь простое, — отвечает Джон, не уточняя. Он признается себе, что благодарен Шерлоку за заступничество перед Серджио, который сегодня был настоящим козлом, и думает, что должен в этом признаться. — Спасибо, что поговорил с ним после.

Шерлок сжимает губы.

— Он сегодня перестарался.

— Возможно, он думает, мне это нужно. Думаю, я проявлял недостаточно заинтересованности.

— Когда он сказал, что ты должен сам изучать эту тему, я чуть не влез. Зачем, если я и так это делаю?

— Это же у меня рука парализована, — возражает Джон.

Шерлок открывает для него дверь такси и обходит с другой стороны, оставляя Джона самого ее закрывать.

— Это верно. Буду счастлив отправить тебе пару ссылок, если действительно хочешь почитать. Особенно касающиеся шансов восстановления работы нервов. Это не регенерация; нервы сильно повреждены, но они все же могут восстановиться.

— Причина, по которой я не пошел в неврологию, — кривится Джон. — Все слишком сложно и неопределенно.

— Да, все так, — признает Шерлок и смотрит на него. — Ты не сказал, что хочешь на ужин.

— Все равно. Выбирай сам.

Шерлок немного раздумывает и затем предлагает:

— Почему бы не взять китайскую? Будет удобнее всего. Сегодня мы сжульничаем и воспользуемся вилками.

Чувствуя благодарное облегчение, Джон смотрит на него, и Шерлок улыбается. И несмотря на все оговорки, сердце готово выскочить из груди. В первый раз после аварии Джон чувствует, что тяжесть на плечах стала немного легче.

***

Вечером Шерлок не предлагает ему принять душ. Он просто заходит в ванную, пока Джон в одном белье чистит зубы (трусы он сменил после ужина специально ради этой минуты, они голубые и неплохо на нем смотрятся). Желудок сжимается, когда Шерлок открывает дверь и проскальзывает внутрь, тоже в одних трусах. Он открывает краны и готовит полотенца, а Джон не говорит ничего, просто кладет зубную щетку обратно в шкафчик, снимает белье и присоединяется к Шерлоку, задернув правой рукой занавеску.

Сначала Шерлок моет его голову, потом свою собственную, а затем берет гель для душа, один аромат которого вызывает в организме Джона немедленную реакцию, и начинает долгий и тщательный массаж. Сначала это довольно больно, учитывая четырехчасовой сеанс физиотерапии, но в хорошем смысле. Сильные пальцы мнут затекшие мускулы, уделяя особое внимание и осторожность левой руке. Джон стоит под водой с закрытыми глазами, возбужденный, как никогда раньше, и позволяет себе чувствовать заботу Шерлока и его пальцы, успокаивающие напряженные мышцы и ноющие сухожилия. Это больше, чем кто-нибудь когда-нибудь для него делал и будет делать. Не просто душ. Все это. Сердце стучит быстро и так громко, что, кажется, слышно отраженное от кафеля эхо. В первый раз он позволяет себе наслаждаться прикосновениями, подаваться им навстречу и поощрять их. Шерлок отвечает, касаясь его больше обычного, обнимая его, гладя по груди, животу и заднице. Он наносит кондиционер, а затем выдавливает больше геля для душа, проводит по груди, задевая напрягшиеся соски, вниз и застывает на бедрах.

— Можно? — спрашивает он очень тихо; чувственный шепот звучит прямо над ухом. Джон судорожно кивает.

— Да. — И добавляет: — Пожалуйста.

В первый раз они признают это вслух, и это значит очень много. Шерлок только что попросил коснуться его, в первый раз подтверждая словами все, что они делают. И в этот момент глаза Джона закатываются от наслаждения. Шерлок стоит ближе, чем обычно, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, гладит его длинными пальцами, сминает мошонку и касается каждой чувствительной точки, усиливая наслаждение, словно знает тело Джона лучше его самого. Это настолько приятно, что Джон почти мечтает дотянуть до рассвета и позволить Шерлоку ласкать его всю ночь, пока не взорвется зарождающееся в венах чистое наслаждение.

Шерлок придвигается к нему ближе, прижимая ладонь к груди, и Джон чувствует: Шерлок возбужден. Очень сильно возбужден. Джон широко открывает глаза и внезапно осознает, что дело вовсе не в его стыдном, тайном и неконтролируемом желании. Это никогда не было только жалостью. Шерлок вовсе не считает его непривлекательным! И та эрекция два дня назад не была случайной. В животе разгорается пламя, не имеющие ничего общего с твердым членом и тяжестью в яйцах. Ему наконец ответили взаимностью. Он поворачивается в Шерлоковых руках и видит ошеломленное лицо и покрасневшие скулы.

— Джон, что ты…

Джон затыкает его поцелуем, выталкивает из-под струи воды и прижимает здоровой рукой к кафелю. Левой он не может сделать ничего, но очень хочет обнять Шерлока за плечи и притянуть вниз его голову. По крайней мере, правой он может сделать то, что должен, а именно прижать ее к мокрым Шерлоковым трусам и провести пальцем вдоль члена. Шерлок издает ему в рот задыхающиеся звуки и толкает бедра вперед, одновременно прижимая Джона к себе и снова начиная его ласкать. Джон, наконец, запускает руку внутрь, используя стекающую по груди Шерлока пену как смазку. Всё и сейчас, как можно скорее. Они стонут друг другу в рот, создавая вокруг еще больше пара, и отчаянно друг другу дрочат. Джон кончает первым — у него была фора, — он отрывается от Шерлокова рта, и через него проходят волны оргазма; он смотрит на свой пульсирующий член, изливающийся Шерлоку на живот. Шерлок стонет и снова закрывает глаза. Он тяжело дышит через рот, а Джон внезапно осознает, что именно он делает: что это его кулак летает по члену Шерлока. Голос Шерлока повышается, он перестает дышать, брюшные мышцы напрягаются, и он кончает Джону на грудь. Один раз, потом второй и третий — больше, чем Джон. Но даже после этого Джон не может перестать его касаться, чувствовать в ладони вес яичек и дергающийся и обмякающий член. Джон целует его горло и грудь и чувствует на лбу тяжелое дыхание.

Шерлок смотрит ему в глаза, и губы снова находят друг друга. Он обнимает Джона за плечи; Джону ополаскиватель попал в глаз и щиплет, но сейчас ничего не волнует его меньше. Шерлок возвращает его под воду, и они целуются, и целуются, и целуются, его большие руки проводят по спине и заднице, и Джон думает, что почти готов ко второму раунду или будет готов через пять минут. Это потрясающе. Не только оргазм, но прийти к нему вместе с Шерлоком, суметь довести его до него — это так волнительно. Они должны это обсудить. Джон сейчас так далек от того, чтобы снова заводить какие-либо отношения, но отрицать он больше не может. Не может отказать ни себе, ни Шерлоку, особенно зная — Шерлок чувствует то же, что и он.

Шерлок смывает с него остатки ополаскивателя и закрывает воду. У Джона голова кружится от облегчения — как физического, так и эмоционального. Стоя прямо напротив, Шерлок вытирает его, а он пытается ответить тем же одной рукой, но заканчивается все тем, что полотенца падают на пол, а они снова целуются. Он не хочет ни о чем говорить. Он хочет заниматься этим всю ночь. Спустя какое-то время Шерлок открывает дверь в спальню и издает вопросительный звук. Джон так же нечленораздельно соглашается, и они вместе перемещаются в комнату. Шерлок не отходит от него ни на шаг, даже не обходит кровать, просто откидывает одеяло, и они укладываются вместе, перемешиваясь конечностями, и Шерлок укрывает их одеялом. К облегчению Джона, Шерлок хочет что-либо обсуждать не больше него самого. Сегодня Джон знает одно: все, что он хочет, что ему нужно, — это Шерлок, и пока этого достаточно.

Они не разговаривают, даже когда отрываются друг от друга ради глотка воздуха. Глаза Шерлока изучают его, их лица близко — на одной подушке; они обнимают друг друга руками и ногами. Шерлок положил левую руку Джона на себя, и теперь он в ловушке, зафиксирован на одном месте, а Джон может касаться его правой рукой. Шерлок немного отодвигается и смотрит на него с легким удивлением, и Джон понимает, на его лице сейчас то же выражение. Он никогда не догадывался, что Шерлок может быть таким: пылким, чувственным и заботливым. Джон тонет во всем этом, голова кружится, и он поражен — «счастье» не совсем подходящее слово. Это глубже, чем просто счастье. Это восторг, который зарождается в костях и жаждет прорваться наружу. Он чувствует себя заполненным, даже зная, что им все еще нужно поговорить. Он не готов прямо сейчас быть с Шерлоком: он бесполезен на поле боя, и это просто не честно — иметь возможность касаться его только одной рукой, когда он хотел прикоснуться так долго и так отчаянно. И все же это была не жалость. Ничего из того, что происходило в душе, не было жалостью. Шерлок хочет его. Хочет, несмотря на то, каким непривлекательным он себя чувствовал все это время. Джон инстинктивно придвигается ближе и снова прижимает губы к Шерлоковым.

Шерлок стонет и отвечает, снова лаская Джона рукой, и наполовину возбужденный член твердеет снова. Джон делает то же самое, они целуются и вжимаются друг в друга, ноги переплетены, и это странным образом гораздо интимнее, чем любой полноценный секс, каким когда-либо занимался Джон. Шерлок придвигается ближе и издает все более отчаянные звуки. Он закидывает ногу Джону на талию, костяшки пальцев сталкиваются, а потом их члены соприкасаются, пойманные обеими руками сразу, и это так, боже, хорошо — чувствовать член Шерлока прижатым к его собственному. Джон рычит ему в рот, потом отодвигается и тяжело дышит в подбородок, двигая бедрами, пока оргазм, как сверло, проходит сквозь все его тело; он чувствует, весь пылает с головы до пупка. Он кончает. Шерлок издает отчаянный всхлип, толкается изо всех сил в их сцепленные руки, прячет лицо в его плече, стонет — и Джон чувствует теплую влагу на животе и руке.

Несколько минут Шерлок тяжело дышит ему в кожу. Спина медленно поднимается и опускается. Джон пытается совладать с собственным дыханием и бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем. Спустя какое-то время Шерлок поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза. Лицо настолько переполнено эмоциями, что Джону почти больно, и когда он снова его целует, он делает это не менее страстно, чем несколько минут назад. Джон обнимает Шерлока здоровой рукой, и прижимает его к себе, и тонет в близости, тонет в Шерлоке, тонет в его уязвимости и беззащитности. За все время, что они знакомы, он ни разу не видел Шерлока таким; сердце жаждет с ликованием вырваться из грудной клетки наружу и поселиться в Шерлоковой до лучших времен. Он не может сказать сейчас что-нибудь глупое. Не сейчас. Не до тех пор, пока они не обсудили все должным образом. Он решает просто поцеловать Шерлока настолько глубоко, насколько может, чувствуя себя ближе, чем к кому-нибудь за всю свою жизнь.

В конце концов поцелуи становятся медленнее и они засыпают, но ни один не отодвигается ни на дюйм. Засыпая, Джон чувствует прижимающиеся ко лбу губы. Проснувшись среди ночи, он понимает, что они все еще лежат в обнимку. Все это слишком прекрасно, чтобы упускать хотя бы малость, хотя бы во сне, смутно думает Джон. Он придвигается к теплому спящему телу еще ближе и снова проваливается в сон.

***

Первое, что Джон видит утром, — направленный на него взгляд Шерлока. Джон моргает, потрясенный, а потом вспоминает случившееся. На лице моментально расплывается улыбка, он просто не успевает с ней совладать. Шерлок выдыхает и улыбается в ответ.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он. Руки спрятаны под щекой, а ноги и колени касаются Джоновых.

— Привет. Давно проснулся?

Шерлок двигает плечами, как бы пожимая ими.

— Недавно.

— Смотрел, как я сплю?

Шерлок моргает и просто отвечает:

— Да.

Джон не может заставить себя что-то на это ответить. Он не знает, что сказать, но после быстрой проверки решает, что все еще рад случившемуся, вне зависимости от обстоятельств.

— Привет, — повторяет он.

— Здравствуй. — Шерлок наклоняется и целует его, ломая возникшую неловкость. Это достаточно легкий поцелуй, но они все еще обнажены и касаются друг друга под одеялом, так что Джон оценивает поцелуй как нечто необыкновенное. Это правильно — всему произошедшему нужно подтверждение. Потому что сейчас им нужно поговорить. Прошлой ночью ни один не высказал желания что-то обсуждать, все случилось по молчаливому согласию, но сейчас самое время. Это необходимо, думает Джон. Рука Шерлока лежит на его боку, а его собственная обернулась вокруг Шерлока; близость горячей кожи ощущается как наркотик.

Джон отодвигается, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Итак, — начинает Джон, но как продолжить, у него нет ни малейшей идеи.

Лицо Шерлока тронула тревога.

— Итак, — повторяет он и ждет.

— Прошлая ночь.

Шерлок напрягается.

— Что? — спрашивает он, когда Джон не заканчивает. — Не говори, что…

— Я не сожалею, — быстро говорит Джон, все еще обнимая его. — Ни капли. Но подумал, что нужно это обсудить.

Шерлок вздыхает.

— Я ждал, что ты это скажешь. Сейчас?

— Можно и сейчас.

— Давай я сначала сделаю чай? — Голос звучит почти жалобно, словно он думает, что разговор будет трудным. — Принесу сюда.

— Хорошо, — сдается Джон. Подчиняясь внезапному порыву, он кладет ладонь Шерлоку на щеку. — Возвращайся скорее.

Джон снова его целует, наполняя уверенностью, и Шерлок повторяет его жест. Джон позволяет себе окунуться в поцелуй, счастливый больше, чем должен бы быть, чувствуя, как тепло растекается по каждой косточке. В конце концов, он тоже совсем не хочет ничего обсуждать. Но надо. Действительно надо.

Шерлок отстраняется с очевидным усилием, встает с кровати с левой стороны, обходит ее и исчезает в коридоре. Через какое-то время он идет в ванную, где они не удосужились выключить на ночь свет, а полотенца наверняка разбросаны по всему полу. Джон слышит, как он чистит зубы, как бежит вода в сливном бачке, и снова открывается кран в раковине. Спустя две минуты Шерлок появляется с двумя кружками чая.

Джон принимает сидячее положение, держась правой рукой за спинку кровати, и накрывает колени одеялом. Он очень надеется, что утренний стояк продержится дольше благодаря присутствию необыкновенно привлекательного, абсолютно обнаженного Шерлока. Он берет кружку, и Шерлок обходит кровать и садится с другой стороны.

— И. — Шерлок дует на чай. — О чем нам нужно поговорить?

Джон подтягивает колени повыше и пристраивает на них кружку, держа ее правой рукой.

— Не знаю, с чего начать, — медленно отвечает он и делает глоток, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу.

Шерлок издает задумчивый звук.

— Полагаю, это связано с этим. С изменениями в отношениях.

— Да. С тем, что мы теперь не просто друзья, если мы собираемся и дальше этим заниматься.

— А ты хочешь? — Шерлок срывается с места в карьер, смотря на Джона чрезвычайно серьезно.

— Д-да, думаю, да, — хмурится Джон. — Только, ну… с некоторыми оговорками.

— Расскажи мне о них, чтобы я мог все отмести, — быстро говорит Шерлок.

— Не уверен, что это так просто, — усмехается Джон и делает еще один глоток.

— Попробуй, — наставляет Шерлок. — Проблема в том, чтобы быть с мужчиной? Восприниматься как гей?

— Да ладно, — раздражается Джон. — Я же здесь. Мне просто нужно сообразить, как все это выразить. Одну секунду.

— Хорошо. — Шерлок успокаивается и звучит уже не так самоуверенно.

Джон раздумывает, а потом осторожно начинает:

— Слушай, я понимаю, как это прозвучит и… Но сначала я хочу, чтобы ты понял: дело, по большей части, во мне, а не в тебе. — Шерлок бесцветно хмыкает, и он продолжает: — Я всегда был физически небольшим. Самый низкий в классе. Предмет постоянных насмешек. Когда я стал старше, подчистил пару физиономий и меня начали воспринимать всерьез, но по сути ничего не изменилось. Мне всегда нужно было что-то доказывать. Даже в армии мне устроили взбучку, потому что я был в медицинском корпусе, а не на передовой. Они думали, я слишком слаб физически. Не представляешь, как я все это ненавидел.

— Естественно, — хмурится Шерлок.

Джон хочет, чтобы левая рука работала и он мог протянуть ее и дотронуться до Шерлока, но Шерлок сидит на левой стороне кровати, там же, где и спал, чтобы оставить правую руку Джона свободной. Ладно, это не важно. Джон делает еще один глоток.

— Что касается отношений, то… я никогда не хотел, чтобы меня воспринимали как… не видел себя в качестве… нет. Как я могу это вынести? В общем, все сводится к этому: если бы я был с парнем, люди всегда воспринимали бы меня как «женщину», как пассива, а я бы это ненавидел. Предполагая, что знают все об отношениях, которые их не касаются, когда они не знают меня и с кем я. Пока я был с женщинами, я всегда воспринимался как главный. Дело не в том, чтобы командовать, просто я ненавижу, когда меня… как будто я…

— Меньше, чем ты есть на самом деле, — спокойно заканчивает Шерлок.

Джон смотрит на него.

— В точку. И, кроме того… ну, натуралам вообще проще, даже в наши дни, и ни один парень не стоил лишних трудностей.

Он замолкает на случай, если Шерлок захочет что-то сказать, но Шерлок просто смотрит прямо перед собой и не двигается.

— До тебя, разумеется, — тихо добавляет Джон. — Ты знаешь, что с самого начала мне нравился. Всегда. С самого первого дня. Просто… ты никогда не казался заинтересованным. Не думаю, что ты был заинтересован тогда. Но потом, когда ты вернулся, я снова все это чувствовал и жалел, что предложил Мэри пожениться так скоро. Так не вовремя. Очевидно, брак вообще был огромной ошибкой, чуть не стоил тебе жизни и не заставил меня снова тебя потерять. Я рад, что с Мэри покончено. Это все равно бы не сработало. — Он коротко смеется. — Я имею в виду, ты делал для меня все, что должен делать партнер. Ходил со мной на сеансы. Ухаживал за мной. Даже душ принимал. Я хочу быть с тобой. По этому поводу вопросов нет.

— Тогда что? — спрашивает Шерлок, снова глядя прямо на него своими голубыми-голубыми глазами. Он выглядит молодым. И неуверенным в себе.

Джон хочет сделать что-то, что его успокоит, показать свою привязанность, но это не то, что он собирается сказать.

— Я, — сдавленно произносит он. — Я сейчас ничего не стою. Я бесполезен. Ненавижу это.

Шерлок смотрит на него пораженно.

— Джон, ты в принципе не можешь…

— Нет, дай мне закончить, — упорно перебивает Джон. — Я только что стал инвалидом. И, вероятно, навсегда им останусь. Возможно, я смогу заботиться о себе и не сидеть у тебя на шее, но я не могу больше расследовать с тобой преступления. Я даже просто врачом быть не могу. Ты не представляешь, каким ненужным и бесполезным я себя чувствовал все это время. Я слышал, что ты говорил Серджио, и ты был прав: я действительно подавлен. Я даже не могу заставить себя изучать материалы по собственной травме. Я просто не знаю, кто я теперь и зачем вообще живу на свете, если я не могу делать то, что делал всегда.

— Джон, — безжизненно произносит Шерлок.

— Это правда, и ты это знаешь, — настаивает Джон. — Я больше не могу делать ничего из этого. С одной рукой я едва ли могу быть чьим-то любовником.

— Не то чтобы мне было с чем сравнивать, но ночью ты справлялся замечательно, — говорит Шерлок, бросая на Джона короткий косой взгляд. Джон краснеет.

Он неожиданно осознает, как непохоже это на то, как Мэри заставляла его себя чувствовать, — не только в тот раз после Рождества, а вообще. Ни разу не давала понять, что считает секс с ним заслуживающим оценки выше, чем просто «хорошо», что на самом деле просто приговор. Джон молчит какое-то время, ощущая тепло в груди.

— Да, но… слушай, Шерлок, все, что ты сказал Серджио, было верно. Я плохо с этим справляюсь. Я не знаю, как свыкнуться с потерей всего, что делало меня мной. В отцовстве я тоже не очень-то заинтересован. Вчера я держал ребенка и не чувствовал ничего. Я не знаю, что должен делать. И до тех пор… Я просто считаю, что нечестно тащить кого-то в то дерьмо, в котором сижу сам. Позволить себе во всем от тебя зависеть — будет нечестно по отношению к тебе, если мы пойдем на это. — Джон глубоко вздыхает. — Это все, ну, или большая часть.

— Договаривай, что бы там ни было, — говорит Шерлок после недолгого молчания. — Какие еще оговорки?

— Ну, — Джон колеблется и делает очередной глоток, — это связано со всей этой пассивной хренью. Я действительно не вижу себя в этой роли в романтических отношениях, но ведь так и есть? Я твой ассистент, твоя правая рука, или был ею. Ты отдаешь приказы, я бегу следом. Это все нормально. Это твоя работа, а я просто следую за тобой. Так всегда было. Я не хочу, чтобы так же было и в романтических отношениях.

Шерлок ждет какое-то время, а потом спрашивает:

— Это все? Я имею в виду твои оговорки.

— Да, думаю, все дело в этом, — говорит Джон. — То есть, это все связано — быть инвалидом, значит принимать твою заботу, проходить сквозь открытые тобой двери, даже иной раз позволять себя одевать. Мне это нужно, я прошу о помощи и ценю ее…

— Но чувствуешь себя зависимым, — заканчивает Шерлок. Он вздыхает. — Теперь я могу отвечать? Собираюсь кое-что опровергнуть, если позволишь.

— Давай. Веришь или нет, несмотря на все, что я сейчас сказал… я действительно хочу, чтобы ты меня убедил.

Шерлок пристально на него смотрит и спрашивает очень серьезно:

— Правда?

— Правда, — кивает Джон. Ему слегка тоскливо. Он должен был сказать все это, иначе было бы неправильно, думать об этом и не делиться с Шерлоком. Такое чувство, словно он убил их в зародыше.

Шерлок глубоко вздыхает и опускает взгляд на спокойно сложенные на коленях ладони. Он словно совсем забыл про оставленный на тумбочке чай. 

— Как бы тяжело это ни было, я действительно понимаю тебя в том, что касается роста и нежелания автоматически восприниматься как… наверное, менее доминантный партнер. Я не понимаю, почему кто-то обязательно должен быть менее доминантным. Мы оба те еще упрямцы. Мой опыт в таких вещах довольно ограничен, но, тем не менее, понятие партнерства не работает с более и менее ведущими позициями, на мой взгляд. Несмотря на это, я понимаю, тебя будут охотнее воспринимать в контексте гетеросексуальных отношений, особенно с физически маленькой женщиной. Вина нашего узколобого общества, видимо. И я выше тебя, так что да, я понимаю. И так же легко могу понять, почему для тебя все это может оказаться очень чувствительно. Меня бесят насмешки над твоим решением пойти в медицинский корпус. Большинство согласится, что медицина — одна из благороднейших профессий, но избрать не просто медицину, а службу в зоне активных военных действий — это, наверное, самый достойный вариант. — Он качает головой. — Люди никогда не перестанут поражать и разочаровывать, да?

— К сожалению, нет, — соглашается Джон. Он хочет дотронуться до Шерлока. — Давай, продолжай свои опровержения.

— Полагаю, что пока ничего не опроверг, — кривится Шерлок. — Что касается работы, нашей работы: она ведь не только моя. Не теперь. Больше нет. Но Джон — вот тебе опровержение, — ты считаешься со мной, потому что у меня больше опыта и знаний. Когда речь идет о медицине, или общественных приличиях, или еще о чем-то, что-ты знаешь лучше меня, — в этих случаях я полагаюсь на тебя. Всегда. Ты не замечал?

Джон открывает рот и снова закрывает.

— Никогда об этом не думал, — признает он.

— Ну так подумай. Это правда: когда ты знаешь больше, чем я, мы делаем по-твоему. Когда я знаю больше — по-моему. Я всегда считал, что мы построили очень хорошие отношения, потому что делали так всегда — полагались друг на друга в зависимости от ситуации. И если мы применим эту же логику на другой тип отношений — кто из нас разбирается в них лучше? Ты, у которого было много партнеров и жена, не важно, насколько неудачно все закончилось, — или я, настолько не далеко ушедший от черты, что термин «девственник» все еще актуален, абсолютно не опытный в любви? Если не считать годы неизмеримого и безответного желания.

Джон резко поворачивает голову.

— Годы? — повторяет он, чувствуя, как смягчается выражение лица, когда он встретился глазами с Шерлоком, который сразу же беспокойно их опустил.

Шерлок кивает и снова поднимает страдающий взгляд.

— Я никогда не думал ни о чем подобном до встречи с тобой. Это никогда не имело смысла. А потом появился ты. Не могу точно обозначить момент, когда все началось, но… да. Всегда, Джон.

— Думал, это моя реплика. — У Джона сжимается горло. Он берет левую руку Шерлока и сжимает в своей.

— Мы оба этого хотели. Мы просто не знали, как это получить. Или я не знал, по крайней мере. Я был разъярен на Мэри, когда она не захотела тебя забирать, но также злился и на себя, потому что ты, наконец, вернулся домой и пройдешь через все это со мной, и я был так невероятно этому рад. Это большая честь, Джон. Правда. Ты почти шесть месяцев потратил, ухаживая за мной. Я целиком и полностью соглашусь с утверждением, что у тебя это получалось лучше. Не может ли наша дружба — или что это сейчас — позволить мне хотя бы частично вернуть долг теперь, когда ранен ты? Едва ли я стану думать о тебе хуже.

У Джона щиплет в глазах.

— Сейчас все это не имеет смысла, — возражает он. — Я не могу быть — не хочу говорить «активом», мне не нравится термин.

— И мне. — Шерлок собирает брови вместе. — Как я уже сказал, я ни одного из нас не вижу в пассивной роли, кроме случаев, когда один полагается на другого. Думаю, мы довольно хорошо друг друга уравновешиваем. Мы не можем просто… быть самими собой и не думать обо всех этих вещах?

— Можем, — признает Джон. — И мне понравились твои слова о том, что мы уступаем более опытному. Но я не то что «доминировать», я даже равным игроком быть не могу, мне нечего предложить. Ненавижу чувствовать себя балластом, за которым постоянно нужно присматривать, — а это все, чем я для тебя буду. Вчера я твердо решил, что ни за что тебя не покину. Но я не вижу, как нынешняя ситуация может не отразиться на наших отношениях. Если ты будешь вечно за мной смотреть. Я не смогу приходить с тобой на места преступлений, не могу стрелять во врагов за твоей спиной. Помнишь дело в начале декабря, сразу после того, как ты снова начал работать? Когда мы были у контейнеров за Харродс, и вор начал стрелять? Я вовремя успел толкнуть тебя на тротуар. Сейчас я не мог бы этого сделать.

Шерлок чему-то улыбается. Он забирает у Джона чай и ставит рядом со своим, потом возвращается обратно и обнимает за плечи.

— Джон, — необыкновенно мягко, тепло и нежно говорит он, — ты остановил бы того идиота со связанными за спиной руками, и даже если бы у тебя совсем рук не было, ты бы все равно смог спасти меня от выстрела.

Они смотрят друг на друга.

— Ты действительно так думаешь? — задыхающимся голосом спрашивает Джон.

— Я знаю. — Шерлок наклоняет голову и останавливается в дюйме от его губ. — Пожалуйста, выброси этот мусор из головы. Ты взглядом танк остановишь.

Шерлок целует его, и Джон отвечает с жадностью, отчаянно желая поверить, что Шерлок действительно считает его равным даже сейчас. Что-то ему подсказывает, что это так. Он поворачивается к Шерлоку, кладет правую руку на затылок и сжимает. Шерлок целует его уверенно, но в то же время очень нежно, и утонченно — по-другому не скажешь. Джон совсем не хочет останавливаться; он поглаживает скулу большим пальцем.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Джон, изучая его глаза. — Не против застрять со мной таким, с рукой?

— «Не против» — не то слово, — говорит Шерлок. — Кроме того, я не вижу причин, по которым ты не можешь продолжать медицинскую практику или расследовать со мной преступления, если захочешь. Конечно, будут вещи, которые ты делать не сможешь, но со временем ты научишься это компенсировать. И нервы все еще могут восстановиться.

— Не говори так, — говорит Джон. Он касается лица Шерлока, чтобы нейтрализовать неприятный эффект от этих слов. — Лучше просто принять все и не надеяться.

Шерлок соглашается и меняет тему:

— А что касается ребенка, думаю, все вполне объяснимо. Ты не был частью процесса беременности. Благодаря Мэри ты даже не присутствовал при родах. Ты пропустил самые первые вещи, позволяющие родителю почувствовать любовь. Но еще не поздно. Это все еще может случиться.

— Никогда не думал о себе как о родителе, — признается Джон. — Правда… не знаю, Шерлок. Я не чувствовал ничего, когда держал ее. Она была просто как любой другой ребенок.

— Брось, Джон, — терпеливо отвечает Шерлок. — Ты только что пережил самый ужасный опыт в жизни: семь месяцев назад чуть не убили твоего лучшего друга, и ты узнал, что твоя жена — убийца в международном розыске. Потом ты снова чуть не потерял лучшего друга в самоубийственной миссии, узнал, что Мориарти все еще жив, попал в автомобильную аварию и потерял возможность пользоваться доминантной рукой, жена от тебя отказалась, и брак развалился, а потом у тебя родился ребенок. Ты был угнетен. Это абсолютно понятно. Чувства могут измениться, особенно когда ты снова станешь самим собой. Подожди и увидишь.

— А если не изменятся? — сомневается Джон.

Шерлок придвигается ближе и целует его в щеку, изгиб челюсти и в шею.

— Я все равно буду тебя любить, — отвечает он немного сдавленно, прижимая пальцы к Джоновому лицу. — Твои чувства к твоему ребенку никак с этим не связаны. Я не разочарован в тебе. Напротив.

— Ты меня любишь? — повторяет Джон. Сердце стучит где-то в горле. Он опустил остальное, внезапно ставшее не важным.

Шерлок издает утвердительный звук, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Вообще-то довольно сильно.

— Шерлок…

Джон тянется к нему, и этот поцелуй отчаянно необходим им обоим. Губы встречаются, языки сталкиваются и прижимаются друг к другу, Джон касается Шерлоковой груди и слушает, как бьется сердце. Шерлок толкает его к спинке кровати и обнимает с обеих сторон согнутыми в коленях ногами. Одеяла сползают, руки жадно касаются обнаженной кожи. Члены трутся друг о друга, а Джон ловит мимолетную мысль, что если смысл его жизни теперь — быть с Шерлоком, то будущее не столь ужасно. Он сжимает запястье левой руки за спиной Шерлока, и теперь тот полностью в его объятиях. Руки Шерлока зажаты между его спиной и изголовьем. Они прижимаются друг к другу и дышат друг другу в рот. И это нечто совершенно невероятное, ошалело думает Джон, он еще не был внутри Шерлока, но, как и прошлой ночью, чувствует себя ближе, чем если бы они были связаны химической связью. Он внезапно задумался, значат ли Шерлоковы слова о взаимном доминировании, что он хочет быть сверху или что они должны меняться. Шерлок выбрал этот самый момент, чтобы скользнуть одной рукой вниз и сжать его задницу. Джон издает стон, прежде чем успевает его удержать — не то чтобы он пытался, — и производит быструю переоценку ценностей. Да. Хорошо. Возможно, задняя сторона вопроса окажется не такой уж сложной. Он дотрагивался до себя там, пальцем или двумя, и не собирался делать это снова. Может, не такая уж большая разница. Может, это не значит столько, сколько он себе надумал.

Шерлок отодвигается от него, покрасневший и слегка вспотевший, с прилипшими ко лбу волосами.

— Ты хочешь… так… или?..

Джон изучает его лицо, а потом позволяет то же своей руке и убирает со лба влажную прядь.

— Ты спрашиваешь потому, что хочешь чего-то еще, или потому, что думаешь, что я хочу?

— Последнее. Или, скорее, мне интересно, хочешь ли ты. — Он прочищает горло и уточняет: — Я думал, хочешь ли ты того, о чем говорил. — Он выглядит неуверенно; краснота алеет на щеках и разливается ниже. — Это сложно.

Джон не может удержаться от улыбки. Он целует Шерлока, ощущая внутри невероятную нежность.

— Все хорошо. Просто скажи. Чего, ты думаешь, я хочу?

Шерлок снова прочищает горло и избегает его взгляда.

— Быть внутри. Ну, ты понимаешь. Секс. Настоящий.

Рот Джона моментально наполняется слюной.

— Ты этого хочешь? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Я хочу знать, чего хочешь ты, — упрямо отвечает Шерлок. — Я хочу всего, чего хочешь ты. В разумных пределах.

— Но хочешь ли ты именно этого? — любопытствует Джон. — Действительно ли это то, что ты хочешь попробовать? Или просто думаешь, что этого хочу я?

Теперь Шерлок смотрит на него чуть ли не хитрым взглядом, хотя скулы все еще покрыты румянцем.

— И то, и другое.

О. Сердце укололо предвкушением. О Боже. Он словно выиграл в лотерею.

— Я думал над тем, что ты по этому поводу думаешь — кто что будет делать.

— Я хочу попробовать все, — низким и глубоким голосом отвечает Шерлок. Он наклоняется и прячет лицо в основании шеи, целуя ее и половину Джонова лица. — Если ты согласен, конечно.

— Можешь быть уверен, я определенно согласен, — с трудом выговаривает Джон. Член пульсирует в месте, где он касается Шерлокова. — Но это немного ново. Не думаешь, что рановато?

Шерлок поднимает лицо и смотрит на него с улыбкой и все еще заметными следами смущения на лице.

— Пожалуйста, Джон, — почти насмешливо говорит он. — Когда это я довольствовался полумерами?

— Справедливо.

От одной мысли, что это произойдет, Джон чуть ли не задыхается. Он собирается трахнуть Шерлока Холмса. Хорошо, что он уже сидит, иначе колени бы точно подогнулись. Он тяжело сглатывает.

В уголках Шерлоковых глаз собираются морщинки.

— В точности мои мысли.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем я думаю.

Чувства неожиданно смешиваются. С одной стороны, Джон не хочет ничего больше, но…

Шерлок отодвигается и тянется к прикроватной тумбочке.

— Напротив. — Он сует в правую руку тюбик смазки. Потом смотрит в глаза немного озадачено. — Но если ты не хочешь или не хочешь прямо сейчас — все нормально.

Мысли связываются в узел. Джон на пробу делает долгий вдох и говорит:

— Я не не хочу.

— Но. — Глаза Шерлока обегают его лицо. — Тогда что? Слишком рано?

— Просто… — Джон прикрывает глаза, чтобы не позволить им смотреть на тюбик. — Я не могу делать все, что хочу. Я давно знаю, как это должно быть, но сейчас так не получится. Я едва ли сам могу двигаться, и это, понимаешь, сильно ограничивает.

Шерлок долго молча смотрит на него сосредоточенно и немного напряженно. Тишина отнюдь не неловкая, но в конце концов Джон решает ее нарушить, и тогда Шерлок делает глубокий вдох.

— Понимаю. Правда. Я понимаю.

— Но… — Джон боится, что он сейчас отодвинется, и кладет руку на плечо, — это не значит, что я вообще ничего не хочу. Я просто… Не думаю, что я… — Боже, это ужасно, думает он. Унизительно.

К чести Шерлока, он не отодвигается. Он все еще озабочен, но все равно кивает.

— Все, что захочешь.

Джон сглатывает, стараясь не чувствовать себя как кусок никчемности.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — судорожно выдыхает он. Он испортил атмосферу и ненавидит себя за это. Они оба сильно обмякли с тех пор, как он затормозил и передумал.

Лицо Шерлока принимает выражение, которое Джон никогда не видел на нем раньше и которое бессилен описать словами.

— Тебе не нужно спрашивать, — отвечает Шерлок и накрывает его рот своим.

Поцелуй начинается медленно, а потом становится все основательней. Шерлок придвигается ближе, проводит руками по плечам и прижимает его к себе. Джон замечает, что Шерлок снова становится тверже, и это знание, к его облегчению, провоцирует его собственную эрекцию. Поцелуй распаляется; Джон обнимает Шерлока правой рукой, в кулаке все еще зажат тюбик смазки. Шерлок притягивает его на себя, и теперь Джон прямо над ним, и это хорошо. Они трутся друг о друга; руки Шерлока на его заднице, и он чувствует как соприкасаются их яйца.

Мягкие Шерлоковы волосы словно излучают электричество, что пронзает током каждое нервное окончание.

— Смазка, — напоминает Шерлок и снова вжимается губами в его рот.

Джон подносит ему тюбик, Шерлок длинными пальцами откручивает крышку и отбрасывает ее через кровать. Он выдавливает смазку Джону на ладонь, и Джон опускает руку и сжимает оба члена сразу. Два стона вырываются одновременно. Шерлок возвращает ладони ему на задницу, и Джон начинает двигаться, члены трутся друг о друга. Это… хорошо. Он сверху и может контролировать собственные движения, быстрее и медленнее, левая рука беспокоит его безбожно мало. Глаза Шерлока полуприкрыты, губы напряжены. Члены зажаты между животами и скользят друг о друга, и этого точно будет достаточно, смутно думает Джон. Больше, чем достаточно.

Дыхание Шерлока сбивается и становится мельче, руки сжимаются сильнее, а потом все тело дергается в конвульсии, и он кончает. Горло разрывает короткий вскрик, и он изливается на их животы. Джон стонет и начинает двигаться быстрее, желая продлить наслаждение в вечность и одновременно достигнуть вечности как можно скорее. Шерлок тяжело дышит, его член все еще пульсирует. Он произносит имя Джона и подтягивает его выше. Джон понимает после секундного замешательства. Оно сжимает его грудную клетку, а Шерлок поднимается на локте и берет его член в рот. И Джон чуть не умирает, когда губы Шерлока сжимаются вокруг него. Он закатывает глаза, тяжело стонет и полностью теряет контроль. Спустя мгновение он резко вдыхает и открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть это — его собственный член, пульсирующий у Шерлока во рту. Это зрелище настолько взрывает мозг, что он кончает сразу же, не успевая предупредить Шерлока (о боже, как грубо), но слишком поздно — он достиг кульминации, сжимая здоровой рукой Шерлоково бедро и опустошая собственное тело Шерлоку в рот — ощущается именно так. Оргазм такой сильный, что длится минут пять, и к тому моменту, когда хватка его ослабла, легкие забывают, как дышать, а в глазах стоят слезы.

— Боже, прости меня. — Джон тяжело дышит и отрывается от Шерлокова рта. Он ложится на него сверху и поглаживает по лбу правой рукой, опираясь на Шерлоково плечо. — Я тебя не задушил?

Губы Шерлока распухли и покраснели, но он улыбается и качает головой.

— Совсем чуть-чуть. Мне понравилось.

— Точно? — сомневается Джон, чувствуя себя настолько прекрасно, что это заботит его гораздо меньше, чем следовало бы.

— Вполне. Никогда не видел ничего более возбуждающего. — Довольный его заверениями Джон улыбается, чувствуя, как разрастается эго. Он прижимается к губам Шерлока своими и целует долго-долго, а Шерлок гладит его по спине, по заднице и, наконец, запускает пальцы в волосы. Кажется, руки Шерлока любят его настолько, что не могут перестать касаться, и это тоже немного поднимает самооценку.

Через какое-то время Джон сползает на правый бок, чтобы правую руку оставить у Шерлока на животе; их ноги все еще переплетены. Он кладет голову Шерлоку на плечо, и Шерлок целует его в лоб.

— Что бы я без тебя делал, — говорит Джон противоположной стене. — Правда, Шерлок. Если бы тебя по какой-то причине не было в моей жизни и Мэри отказалась от меня после всего этого — думаю, сейчас все было бы кончено.

— Не надо, — резко прерывает Шерлок. — Не смей даже предполагать. Даже думать. Ты мне нужен. И я здесь. Я бы никогда и ни за что не оставил тебя одного. Нет смысла строить гипотезы.

Джон поднимает голову и смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. Потом добавляет: — Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать.

Шерлок поджимает губы.

— Просто… не надо, — повторяет он и опускает голову Джона обратно, подтверждая самому себе его присутствие. Джон подчиняется и позволяет себе окунуться в тепло, словно Шерлок — это само солнце.

Он и есть солнце, не так ли: солнце, вокруг которого он вращается. Как он сам — солнце, вокруг которого вращается Шерлок. Они — настоящая вселенная друг для друга, и это совершенно необыкновенно.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующие дни, по меркам Джона, лучшие в его жизни. Шерлок, по большей части, продолжает отказываться помогать, но при этом умеет подбодрить так, чтобы Джон не чувствовал себя глупо — хотя оба часто бывают на грани. Шерлок никогда не славился тактом, в отличие от Джона. Джон, конечно, умеет раздражаться, и в последнее время делает это особенно часто. Шерлок никак не показывает, что его это задевает, и проявляет терпения больше, чем Джон думал у него есть. Во время сеансов физиотерапии Джон добивается кое-каких успехов, и Серджио слегка умеряет пыл. Джону уже не кажется, что Серджио флиртует с Шерлоком. Шерлок в своей стратегии продолжает делать исключения в ночное время и все так же принимает с ним душ — в дополнение к остальным бесчисленным прикосновениям.

Сегодня вместо душа у них ванна — романтичная идея пришла в голову Шерлоку, что необычно. Джон лежит у него на груди, положив голову на плечо, и пальцы Шерлока лениво массажируют кожу головы. Это божественно. Теперь, когда Шерлок получил возможность касаться Джона в открытую, у него словно открылось второе дыхание. Джон понятия не имел, что Шерлок может быть таким невероятно романтичным, таким эмоциональным. Прошлой ночью Шерлок признался, что его этот факт поразил не меньше. Джон сказал, что он в восторге, и поцеловал Шерлока, выглядевшего донельзя смущенным. Иногда он замечает, что Шерлоковы инстинкты все еще пытаются с этим бороться. Для него все это пока непросто и неестественно. Иногда он неожиданно встает со своего места, подходит к Джону и обвивает его руками, словно наконец принял решение после долгого раздумывания. Джон изо всех сил старается отвечать Шерлоку частыми ничего не значащими прикосновениями, но у него это получается до странного естественно. Он проходит позади что-то печатающего в ноутбуке Шерлока и коротко целует макушку, здоровой рукой обнимая за плечи. Шерлок закрывает глаза и замирает, а потом, запоздало вспоминая, что ему разрешено отвечать, поднимает к Джону лицо. Джон втайне обожает эти моменты, любит наблюдать простые и неловкие Шерлоковы шаги в его первых в жизни отношениях.

В душе все по-другому. Здесь все началось. Когда Шерлок предложил вместо этого принять ванну, Джон посмотрел на него в приятном удивлении:

— Ванну? Вместе?

Шерлок слегка покраснел и отвернулся.

— Если не хочешь, можно и душ.

— Я согласен на ванну. С удовольствием, — заявил Джон, возможно, даже слишком настойчиво. Перестарался, внутренне содрогнулся он.

Оба расслабились сразу же, как только оказались в воде. Обе руки Джон положил на края ванны, а ноги Шерлока обняли его с боков. 

Несмотря на горячую воду, Джон просто растворяется в прикосновениях и легко возбуждается. Сейчас Шерлок на стадии ополаскивателя, значит, следующим на очереди Джонов член. Джон совсем не против немного подождать, ожидание только увеличивает наслаждение. Шерлок промывает его волосы, черпая воду чашкой. Джон удовлетворенно выдыхает. Он поворачивает голову, и Шерлок любезно дарит ему поцелуй, проводя ладонью по груди, задевая соски и опуская ее между ног. Джон чувствует член Шерлока, упирающийся ему в талию, и начинает строить смутные планы по возвращению услуги. Он стонет Шерлоку в рот, когда внутрь проникает палец зажатой между его спиной и грудью Шерлока руки; другая рука в это время лежит на плече и ласкает член. Изумительно. Джон захлебывается ощущениями, и факт, что Шерлок тяжело дышит ему в шею, возбужденный своим занятием, все только усугубляет. Ритм идеален, пальцы — уже два — ныряют в него, кулак порхает по возбужденному члену, и такое чувство, что Джон трахает Шерлоков кулак, пока его самого трахают Шерлоковы пальцы. Это лучшая из возможных комбинаций. Он все еще раздражен собственной неспособностью ответить чем-то похожим, но ради самого же Шерлока изо всех сил старается не разрушить их только начавшуюся сексуальную жизнь постоянными жалобами и стойким ощущением, что Шерлоку его никогда не будет достаточно.

Сейчас это все неважно, думает он про себя, чувствуя приближение оргазма. Шерлок покусывает мочку уха, кулак быстро вылетает из воды и ныряет обратно. Когда Джон кончает, его спина выгибается, а струя спермы попадает на кран и стену. Шерлок надавливает на простату, член выстреливает в последний раз, и Джон обмякает на Шерлоке мертвым грузом, пока вода выплескивается через края ванны.

Шерлок дышит ему в затылок горячо и неровно, член твердый как никогда. Джон дает себе минуту отдышаться в его объятиях.

— Помоги подняться.

Он опирается о бортик правой рукой, а Шерлок подталкивает его слева для равновесия. Джон разворачивается, опускается на колени между разведенных Шерлоковых ног, приказывает: «Ополосни голову», потом снова поднимается и выходит из кабинки.

Шерлок улыбается и двигается вперед, окунаясь с головой. Секундой позже выныривает с громким всплеском и выходит следом; член гордо возвышается среди блестящих мокрых волос. Джон ждет его с полотенцем, на этот раз у него получается обернуть собственные бедра одной рукой. Он промокает Шерлоку грудь и плечи, а сам Шерлок в это время сверлит его взглядом. Он не протестует и не пытается забрать полотенце, просто молча смотрит.

— Повернись.

Шерлок подчиняется и позволяет вытереть спину. Джон быстро осматривает свои ноги, затем, как может, вытирает Шерлоку волосы. Потом поворачивает его обратно к себе лицом, отдает полотенце и опускается на колени. Джон берет член в правую ладонь и опускается на него ртом. Шерлок вдыхает так резко, что Джон раздумывает, не отодвинуться ли ему и убедиться, что все нормально. Шерлок мелко дышит, зажмурив глаза и открыв рот, но он определенно в полном порядке. Просто все еще не привык к таким прикосновениям.

Они уже делали это раньше, и тогда Шерлок реагировал точно так же; ноги растеклись в стороны, пуская сползшего с кресла Джона ближе. Когда он понял, что Джон собирается сделать, он широко раскрыл глаза, но быстро подчинился просьбе и расстегнул ширинку.

— Ты не обязан.

Протест был таким слабым, что Джон не раздумывая его отклонил. Шерлока хватило меньше, чем на пять минут. Пальцы так сильно вцепились в подлокотники, что костяшки побелели. Он судорожно вздрагивал, пока кончал Джону в рот, быстро и мелко дышал, а когда пришел в себя, открыл глаза и притянул Джона на колени, обнимая так крепко, что Джон чуть не задохнулся. Несколько минут он не мог ничего сказать — что, в принципе, было не плохо: Джону интереснее было его целовать, чем выслушивать детальный устный отчет о первом в жизни минете. Он знал, и это знание было бальзамом для его нестабильной самооценки.

Это действительно что-то, думает Джон, сокращать Шерлока до такого. Шерлок вцепился руками в раковину, словно боится касаться его вообще — чтобы не быть грубым, наверное. Джон заставляет горло расслабиться и вобрать в себя больше, втягивает щёки, скользя вперед и назад. Бедра Шерлока дрожат. Здоровой рукой Джон ласкает мошонку и надавливает пальцем на чувствительное место сразу за ней.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вцепился пальцами мне в волосы, — говорит он, поднимая голову и глотая воздух.

Шерлок, тяжело дыша, подчиняется без единого слова, и Джон возобновляет свое занятие. Раньше он втайне думал, что, если вдруг представится шанс, ему это может и понравиться, но в реальности понравилось даже больше. Зная, как прекрасно это ощущается, он хотел, чтобы Шерлок чувствовал то же. Из реакции Шерлока в прошлый и этот раз ясно видно — никто и никогда для него ничего подобного не делал, и Джон думает, что это просто позор. Тридцать восемь лет ждать кого-то, кто будет заботиться о нем настолько, чтобы делать нечто подобное, — это более, чем достаточно долго, так что Джон полон намерений сделать ожидания стоящими.

Голос Шерлока резко повышается, он настойчиво произносит его имя и пытается отодвинуть голову, цепляясь за волосы судорожно сжатыми пальцами. Но Джон двигаться отказывается, только погружает член до основания, и Шерлок кончает ему прямо в горло. Ощущение странное, но не неприятное, и Джон остается в этом положении, ожидая еще одного разряда, и дожидается. Шерлок пытается подавить любые звуки, но они все равно прорываются сквозь нос и горло. Джон немного отодвигается, продолжая держать губами головку, нежно проводит по ней кончиком языка и вызывает еще две короткие струйки. Шерлок дышит тяжело и глубоко.

— Джон, — в который раз повторяет Шерлок, и одно слово значит так много.

Джон садится на колени и улыбается, поглаживая Шерлоково бедро, и на какое-то мгновение все, наконец, хорошо.

***

 

Утром они просыпаются в объятиях друг друга, и, после того как кончают, лаская друг друга и тяжело дыша друг другу в рот, лежат какое-то время рядом, целуясь и смеясь. У Джона слегка кружится голова, и на лице Шерлока он видит похожее выражение. Он никогда не видел Шерлока таким счастливым, даже когда у них было четвертное убийство в Ко́тсуолдсе.

— Я действительно не мог и представить, что жизнь может быть такой, — почти печально признается Шерлок.

— Если бы мы только поняли все раньше, — отвечает Джон, изучая его лицо. — Все это могло случиться раньше. Моя вина, я знаю.

— Прекрати, — быстро говорит Шерлок. — Сейчас это не важно.

— Я подам на развод, как только смогу, — обещает Джон. Его правая рука лежит у Шерлока на боку.

— Я немного изучал эту тему, — скромно признается Шерлок.

— И почему я не удивлен?

Шерлок не обращает на него внимания.

— Очень возможно, что ты можешь подать заявление на аннулирование брака на том основании, что Мэри вышла замуж под фальшивым именем.

— Правда? Как не тот человек, на котором я женился?

— Тот, но это все равно рассматривается как мошенничество. Чем оно весьма вероятно и является. Наличие криминального прошлого плюсуется к мошенничеству. Но это использовать не обязательно, если не хочешь. Думаю, ты не станешь ради ребенка.

— Наверное, нет. — Джон думает о ребенке и вздыхает. — Какие преимущества у аннулирования перед разводом? Есть разница?

Рот Шерлока кривится в странной полуулыбке.

— Тебе не придется ждать его целый год, — спокойно отвечает он.

Джон обдумывает ответ и не сразу осознает.

— Ты имеешь в виду, нам не нужно будет ждать год? — поправляет он. — Тогда я подам на аннулирование. Чтобы разобраться с этим окончательно. Нужно будет оформить опеку, наверное. Я ничего об этом не знаю, но… мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Я люблю тебя, — серьезно заявляет Шерлок. Джон придвигает его ближе и долго-долго целует.

Позже в этот же день Шерлок нарушает собственное правило и помогает Джону готовить завтрак. Он стоит позади и держит перец, а Джон осторожно отрезает тонкие кольца. Шерлок обнимает его за талию и касается губами уха или волос. Это невероятно интимно, Джон наслаждается каждой секундой и не испытывает ни капли стыда. Факт, что он вообще-то все еще женат на Мэри, не мог бы беспокоить его меньше, чем сейчас. Она его бросила, черт возьми. А Шерлок… Джон не может выразить, насколько Шерлок чрезвычайно, жизненно важен. Он мог быть с кем угодно, если бы захотел. Кто бы смог отказаться, зная, какой он под своей излучающей сарказм внешностью? Такой очаровательный, такой забавный, такой заботливый, такой романтичный. И самое главное: он просто одержим Джоном — и только Джоном. Вне зависимости от того, как чувствует себя сам Джон, Шерлок, похоже, вообще не видит ни его несостоятельности, ни бесполезности. Само его существование уже достаточно полезно. И знание, насколько Шерлоку важен он сам, чрезвычайно положительно влияет на Джонову самооценку. Оно сотворило чудо с его депрессией, упрятав далеко на задворки сознания мысли о руке и неспособности делать все то, что он как врач делал раньше. Шерлок продолжает настаивать, что со временем Джон сможет выполнять большую часть из этого. Он даже предложил сходить в тир потренироваться стрелять правой рукой. Он напомнил Джону, что собаку в овраге Дьюера тот застрелил правой рукой. Когда Джон опомнился от изумления, что Шерлок помнит это или другие такие же мелкие детали, потому что он изумителен, и даже спустя все это время продолжает изумлять, — тогда Джон ответил, что перестал стрелять в кого бы то ни было в те два года Шерлокова отсутствия, а когда снова начал, то только левой, потому что так было проще. Значит, решено: стрельба по мишеням.

Джон улыбается, а Шерлок спрашивает, чему он улыбается.

— Ничего, — отвечает Джон, а затем передумывает. — Ты.

Шерлок отвечает ему поцелуем в шею.

— Ты, — говорит Шерлок словно в опровержение. — Теперь грибы.

Они вместе готовят омлет, и это смешно, и по-детски, и, наверное, занимает втрое больше времени, но Джону плевать. Они завтракают, сидя рядом, потому что напротив слишком далеко. Нестерпимо далеко. Шерлок сидит слева, чтобы Джон мог есть правой рукой, и свободной обнимает его за спину. Джон положил левую руку на спинку стула Шерлока, что, конечно, не равноценно объятию, но по крайней мере его нога цепляется за Шерлокову лодыжку.

Они пьют чай, когда звонит Шерлоков телефон. Шерлок ворчит, но достает телефон из кармана халата, смотрит на экран и хмурится.

— Майкрофт.

Он молча слушает, и лицо его меняется, становясь собранным и сосредоточенным. Глаза встречаются с Джоновыми, и Джон понимает: Мориарти. Какое-то время Шерлок продолжает слушать, издавая ничего не значащие звуки и предоставляя Майкрофту возможность закончить.

— Площадь Пиккадилли. Мы будем, — наконец говорит он, потом снова слушает и: — Да, — снова глядя на Джона. — Это не обсуждается. Я так решил. Я дам знать, когда мы приедем.

Он нажимает отбой.

— Это Мориарти? — сдавленно спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок осторожно вздыхает — Джону кажется, слишком медленно — и кладет руку на спинку его стула.

— Майкрофт получил наводку. На Пиккадилли бомба. Они не знают точно, где и когда она взорвется, но скорее всего сегодня. Майкрофт думает, это может быть Мориарти. — Какое-то время он изучает его лицо, затем добавляет: — И как именно она должна взорваться, они тоже не знают. Может быть, там таймер, но если в деле замешан сам Мориарти…

— Почти наверняка все окажется не так просто, — угрюмо говорит Джон.

Он чувствует себя больным. Счастье, наполнявшее его последние дни, испарилось, словно капля воды в пустыне. Вот и он — ключевой момент, вероятно, самый что ни на есть ключевой в их жизни: Мориарти вернулся, они напали на его след, а Джон абсолютно не способен сделать с этим хоть что-то. Шерлок встретится с ним в одиночку, а Джон будет мерить шагами квартиру, стискивать зубы, волноваться и всем своим существом желать быть рядом с Шерлоком.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел, — говорит Шерлок тихо; его слова растворяют мысли Джона, как масло мылом.

— Не будь идиотом. — Горло перехватывает, и Джон сглатывает. — Ты знаешь, что я не могу.

— Я серьезно. Я не пойду без тебя.

— Ты тратишь время, — злится Джон. — Где-то там сидит Мориарти, бомба может рвануть в любую минуту. Иди. Иди и раскрой его. От тебя зависят сотни жизней. Я не стану прикрывать тебя.

— Ты прав, у нас нет времени, поэтому кончай спорить. — Губы Шерлока сжимаются в скорбную линию. — Ты мой партнер, и я никуда без тебя не пойду. Не сейчас. Разве я не обещал, что никогда тебя не оставлю и не убегу вперед? Ты серьезно думаешь, что я не имел в виду именно это?

— Это другое! — Джон совсем не хочет злиться, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Все слишком несправедливо. — Это же Мориарти. На этот раз ты обязан остановить его, иначе какой имеет смысл все то, что мы когда-либо сделали? Там бомба, так что поднимай задницу и вали!

Шерлок сжимает челюсти и упрямо качает головой.

— Я не хочу об этом спорить, но я не пойду, если не пойдешь ты. Ты мне нужен. Зиг все еще у тебя? Он здесь?

— Да, но…

— Джон. Заткнись. Пожалуйста. — Шерлок встает и задвигает стул. — Нужно одеться. Иди, начинай, я присоединюсь, если сам не справишься. Возьми пистолет. Ты должен сделать это для меня. Ты нужен мне там. Мне пришлось оставить Лондон и тебя на два года, потому что Мориарти вынудил меня сделать это. Именно тогда я понял, что никогда больше не хочу быть без тебя. Не оставляй меня сейчас, пожалуйста.

Джон смотрит на него в ответ, и в первый раз за все время видит в мешанине эмоций проблеск того времени, когда Шерлок был далеко. Были ли эти эмоции с ним постоянно? Джон сглатывает. Он не знает, сказал ли Шерлок все это только потому, что считает, что пойти туда будет лучше для самого Джона, но в его эмоциях Джон не сомневается.

— Если это так много для тебя значит… — В горле пересохло. — Просто не хочу тебя тормозить.

— Тогда не тормози, — немного резко отвечает Шерлок. Он кивает наверх, на Джонову спальню, где в последнее время Джон просто хранил одежду. — Иди одевайся.

— Хорошо.

Джон кивает и спешит наверх. Он чувствует себя более неуклюжим, чем когда-либо. Они должны были потренироваться раньше, должны были подумать об этом раньше. Или если бы у них хотя бы было несколько мелких дел, чтобы Джон испытал свои силы в работе. Он натягивает джинсы и чертовски сомневается во всей этой идее. Шерлок поднимается по ступенькам, когда Джон пытается залезть в свитер.

— Носки. — Он кладет браунинг на комод.

Джон держит в руке носки и все еще не оставляет попыток заправить в штаны майку. Шерлок так быстро и эффектно застегивает пуговицу на джинсах, что Джон даже не успевает почувствовать себя куклой с ручным управлением, а потом опускается на колени и надевает носки. Носки все еще остаются самой сложной частью, поэтому Джон надевает их только на сеансы физиотерапии.

— У меня сеанс сегодня, — говорит он, не то чтобы возражая всерьез.

— Я уже позвонил и отменил, — быстро отвечает Шерлок. — Пистолет?

Джон открывает верхний ящик комода, достает пистолет и следует за Шерлоком вниз.

— Какой план? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как желудок стискивает предчувствием.

Шерлок помогает ему надеть пальто, и Джон не протестует, сначала вдевая в рукав левую руку. Он кладет зиг в правый карман. Шерлок одевается сам, поворачивается и внимательно его изучает. Потом прячет его парализованную руку в карман.

— Вот так. Можешь просто так и оставить? Она не будет тебе мешать, а если понадобится, сможешь быстро вытащить. Не хочу вешать на тебя повязку.

— Хорошо. — От неуверенности во всей этой затее тяжелое предчувствие не хочет покидать желудок. — Я правда не знаю, Шерлок. В смысле… Просто…

Шерлок застегивает свое пальто, потом наклоняется к Джону и целует его.

— Со связанными за спиной руками, — напоминает Шерлок низким и интимным голосом. — Идем.

Момент уходит, но рожденное им тепло поселяется внутри Джона по соседству с тяжелым предчувствием.

***

 

Прошло три часа, и Джон напряжен до предела. Холод стоит невыносимый. Они засели прямо за аркой здания главного офиса страховой пожарной компании на Риджент-стрит. В ухе наушник, который ему передал один из миньонов Майкрофта вскоре после их прибытия; время от времени в наушнике появляется сам Майкрофт. У Шерлока такой же, разумеется, вместе с микрофоном, спрятанным под лацканом пальто и до поры до времени выключенным. Сейчас начало февраля, и Джон замерз, несмотря на тепло прижавшегося к левому боку Шерлока.

Наушник шипит, и он слышит голос Майкрофта.

— Внимание. — Голос еще более мрачный чем обычно. — Мы нашли бомбу.

Шерлок включает микрофон.

— Где?

— Во-видимому, прямо под статуей Купидона. — Майкрофт дает им время проникнуться значительностью этой информации. Очень много пешеходов как потенциальных жертв, думает Джон. — Проблема в том, что они не могут найти детонатор. На пути остальные части бомбы.

— Скорее, — торопит Шерлок.

— Боже, — шепчет Джон, глядя на десятки людей, сидящих прямо на постаменте статуи и расхаживающих в округе. Больше, чем десятки, если учесть радиус поражения. — Спроси, выяснили ли они количество и силу воздействия взрывчатого вещества.

— Я слышу, — отвечает Майкрофт, — нет, нет никаких деталей.

Шерлок смотрит на него и выключает микрофон.

— Мы скорее всего находимся в радиусе поражения. Хочешь уйти?

Не раздумывая, Джон качает головой.

— Я хочу остаться в диапазоне. Он может показаться. Ты же знаешь, он не любит марать руки, как он сам всегда говорил, но мне кажется, он захочет посмотреть. Особенно сейчас, когда мы нашли бомбу.

— Верно, — соглашается Шерлок и сверлит глазами статую, словно силой мысли заставляя дать ему необходимую информацию.

Джон переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Знал бы, что нам тут и заняться нечем будет, не волновался бы так.

— Не спеши. — Шерлок все еще смотрит на статую. — Если бы мы только знали чуть больше.

Прошло двенадцать минут, прежде чем наушники снова ожили.

— Внимание.

Шерлок снова включает микрофон.

— Мы здесь.

Они снова возвращаются в тень.

— Это РУР*. Снайперы не могут найти детонатор, они считают, что он может находиться близко к устройству.

— РУР? — хмурится Шерлок.

— Радиологическое устройство рассеивания. Бомба на основе комбинации радиоактивных материалов и обычных взрывчатых веществ — вероятно, С4**, — нетерпеливо поясняет Майкрофт.

— Грязная бомба. — У Джон сжимается сердце. — Насколько большая физически?

Короткая пауза, потом Майкрофт отвечает:

— Площадью в один метр.

— Дерьмо! — Реакция Джона вызывает у Шерлока беспокойный взгляд. — И они не могут ее разминировать без риска детонации.

— Да, похоже на то, — сдавленно отвечает Майкрофт. — Я дам вам знать, когда у нас будет что-то еще. Вы планируете оставаться на месте? Радиус поражения точно не известен.

— Мы остаемся. — Джон сжимает челюсти и смотрит на Шерлока. Они встречаются взглядами, и Шерлок подтверждает:

— Мы не станем двигаться с места. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Держи нас в курсе.

Не прощаясь, Майкрофт отключается. Шерлок выключает микрофон и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут звонит телефон. Он достает его из кармана, смотрит на экран и с подозрением отвечает:

— Алло? — Лицо Шерлока тут же меняется; он придвигается ближе к Джону и прибавляет громкость.

— Привет, секси. Давно не виделись.

— Да, действительно, — осторожно соглашается Шерлок. Он уходит в тень арки и незаметно включает микрофон. — Полагаю, это все твоя работа.

— Пришлось вернуться с большим бабахом, ага. Вечеринка по случаю возвращения, все как раньше.

— Так вот чем ты занимался последние три года? — равнодушно интересуется Шерлок. — Учился собирать бомбы?

Шерлок сигнализирует Джону, указывая на телефон. Джон мигом соображает и пытается набрать сообщение так быстро, как только может правой рукой: «Ш на телефоне с М! Отследите?»

— Нужно же было как-то скоротать время, — лениво говорит Мориарти. — Пришлось тебе подыграть. Был за границей, чтобы твоя смерть принесла как можно большие результаты. Знаешь, что, Шерлок? Мне скучно.

— Скучно, — повторяет Шерлок, словно не вполне уверенный, что это значит.

— Смертельно скучно. О, погоди, милый. Я сменю телефон и перезвоню. — Мориарти усмехается и разъединяется.

— Черт. — Шерлок раздраженно поджимает губы. — Он хорошо знает, сколько нужно времени, чтобы отследить номер.

— Может, мы должны поступить старым проверенным способом? — говорит Джон.

Двухэтажный автобус, кренясь, ныряет в арку; беззаботные пешеходы понятия не имеют, что в считанных метрах заложена бомба достаточного размера, чтобы смести подчистую всю площадь. Шерлок смотрит на Джона.

— То есть? Просто найти его?

— Было бы идеально.

Джон смотрит по сторонам, наблюдая за толпой спешащих людей. Телефон звонит снова.

— Итак, тебе скучно, — подсказывает Шерлок. — Почему?

— Все слишком просто, — жалуется Мориарти. — Ваши люди нашли бомбу, как и полагалось. Думаю, ты где-то тут, и твой брат тоже. Возможно, парочка вертолетов, готовых перебросить тебя или меня куда угодно, в зависимости от необходимости. И мне скучно играть. Никто не хочет играть со мной, даже ты, но мы оба это знали. До настоящего момента ты был достаточно хорош, но да. Мне скучно.

— Тогда кончай «играть», — говорит Шерлок с очевидным отвращением к слову. — Уйди на пенсию. У тебя должно быть достаточно денег, чтобы найти себе занятие. Поселись где-нибудь на пляже.

— Неа, боюсь, не прокатит, — сожалеет Мориарти. — Мне всегда будет мало. Я счастлив только, когда мир вокруг меня полыхает, Шерлок. Ты же знаешь.

— Боюсь, что да. — Шерлок корчит гримасу.

— Я перезвоню, дорогой. — Мориарти снова бросает трубку.

Майкрофт присылает сообщение: «Не можем отследить звонки. Держите его на связи дольше. Я слышу Шерлока». Расстроенный Джон печатает ответ: «Он меняет телефоны».

Телефон звонит снова.

— Итак, ты сказал «здесь», значит, ты тоже на Пиккадилли, — пытается выяснить Шерлок.

— Ну конечно. Окажи мне услугу, Шерлок Холмс. Увидишь меня — застрели. Избавь меня от страданий раз и навсегда. Лучше бы я сам сделал это тогда на крыше, но слишком уж заманчиво было снова оставить тебя в дураках.

— Застрели себя сам и избавь нас от драмы, — закатывает глаза Шерлок.

— Нет, это будет идеальное завершение эпопеи, — настаивает Мориарти, и Джон представляет черные глаза, лучащиеся злым изумлением. — Это должен быть ты. Не говори, что не понимаешь, Шерлок.

Шерлок качает головой.

— Смерть для тебя — это милость. Я предпочту наблюдать, как ты гниешь в Пентонвилле или где-то еще всю оставшуюся жизнь. Возможно, мы с Джоном нанесем тебе визит.

— Нетушки. Не сработает, — отвечает Мориарти почти скорбно. — Ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь удержать меня, и в минуту, когда я снова окажусь на свободе, игра начнется снова. Ты же знаешь, — ноет он. — Прекрати притворяться, что не знаешь.

Мориарти разъединяется без предупреждения и сразу же перезванивает.

— Покажись, и я сделаю это, — предлагает Шерлок.

Это разумно, думает Джон, но Мориарти разражается смехом.

— О Шерлок, — усмехается он. — Я так по тебе скучал.

Шерлок стискивает зубы.

— Где детонатор?

— Внутри бомбы, разумеется. Ты же догадался, — ворчит Мориарти.

— Каким образом он сработает?

— Джон с тобой? — непринужденно интересуется Мориарти, словно не услышав вопроса.

— Зачем? — осторожно спрашивает Шерлок.

Судя по звуку, Мориарти пожал плечами.

— Да просто так. Предположил, вот и все. Эта его травма, такая жалость. Ужасно. Действительно ужасно. Он же искалечен, как он справляется? Его жена играет в сиделку? — Шерлок с опаской смотрит на Джона, открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь ответить, но Мориарти продолжает: — Хотя нет, она бы не стала, правда? У нее же ребенок и все такое. Думаю, ты находишь время возить его на физиотерапию, когда не сосешь его член. — Он отчего-то ужасно весел. — Не трудись отрицать это, Шерлок. Я знаю, что в последнее время происходило на 221б.

Теперь Шерлок злится по-настоящему. Джон видит это глазах и уголках губ.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Если тебе нужно, чтобы тебя убили, зачем было все это планировать? В чем смысл — если он вообще есть? Это и вся игра — бессмысленное беспричинное зло?

— Ты это ненавидишь, да? — усмехается Мориарти. — Идеально! Ненавидишь!

Шерлок на мгновение закрывает глаза и сдавливает пальцами переносицу, пытаясь вернуть самообладание.

— Понимаю. — Он пытается говорить спокойно. — Это и есть игра. Понимаю. Каким образом сработает детонатор?

— Давай сделаем так, Шерлок, — буднично предлагает Мориарти. — Когда мы закончим наш разговор, я сделаю один звонок. У тебя будет двадцать секунд. Хочешь что-нибудь сказать напоследок? Думаю, ты внутри радиуса поражения, ты бы ни за что не сидел далеко.

— Шерлок, — тихо зовет Джон. Он не вполне уверен, но от статуи только что отошел человек, комплекцией похожий на Мориарти. Он что-то держит у уха, возможно, телефон, и поднимается на ступеньку постамента. Джон кивает на него, и Шерлок присматривается, сощурившись.

— Думал когда-нибудь о математике? — равнодушно предлагает Шерлок. — Кроссворды? Шахматы? То, что ты умный, вовсе не значит, что ты все время должен скучать.

Мориарти снова смеется.

— Такое чувство, что должен. — Смех замирает. — Прощай, Шерлок Холмс. Передай привет доктору Уотсону. У тебя есть на это пара секунд.

Щелчок, и звонок обрывается.

— Майкрофт! — зовет Шерлок. — Мы его видим! Повторяю, мы видим Мориарти!

— Уверен, что это он?

Джон смотрит через дорогу. Человек, которого они видят, одет в черную матросскую куртку, конверсы и кепку. Он жует резинку, и даже не успевая договорить, Джон уже уверен.

— Принято, — быстро подтверждает Майкрофт. — Вы стреляете?

Шерлок смотрит на Джона.

— Мы не можем стрелять оба. Поднимется паника. Берите его.

— Шерлок, — встревает Джон, — на это нет времени! Черт.

Мориарти вытаскивает другой телефон. Он смотрит по сторонам, словно зная, что за ним наблюдают, и умышленно медленно набирает номер. Вопрос морали ясен, думает Джон: Мориарти все равно погибнет от взрыва, если никто не пристрелит его до того, как он даст отмашку. Другого не дано — Мориарти в любом случает собирается умирать.

— Шерлок, стреляй! — кричит Майкрофт.

Шерлок не реагирует.

— Джон! Давай! Сейчас же!

Джон не колеблется. Расстояние около тридцати футов, но когда-то он прошел отличную тренировку для снайперов, хоть зиг не идеален для такой дистанции. Он прицеливается, и пистолет становится словно продолжением руки, абсолютно твердой и неподвижной. Палец Мориарти нажимает седьмую или восьмую цифру, — и Джон стреляет. Одна пуля. Мориарти падает на тротуар, а люди вокруг кричат и разбегаются в стороны, как стая испуганных голубей.

— Майкрофт, подтверди попадание. — Шерлок выходит из тени арки, держа Джона за левое запястье.

— Подтверждаю попадание, — отвечает Майкрофт, — но с такого расстояния не могу констатировать факт смерти.

— Мы сами. Идем, Джон.

Они бегут через дорогу, наплевав на движение. Мориарти лежит лицом вниз, выпавший из руки телефон в паре дюймов.

— Не трогай, — советует Джон. — Все еще может рвануть. Вдруг он набрал все цифры и просто не успел нажать кнопку вызова?

— Правильно. — Шерлок отпускает руку Джона и опускается на колени, щупая пульс. — Мертв. — Он расслабляется. — Думаю, да, наконец-то.

Джон приседает на корточки рядом и подтверждает:

— Да, мертв. Точно и на этот раз окончательно.

Джон поднимает глаза и видит, что Шерлок смотрит на него с чем-то похожим на изумление.

— Джон, — резко говорит он. — Ты это сделал. Ты сделал это. Одним выстрелом. Правой рукой с парализованной левой. Убил величайшего преступника нашего времени.

Джон еще не может осознать до конца. Он смотрит на тело.

— Полагаю, что да, — неверяще отвечает Джон и снова поднимает взгляд. — Шерлок.

Он останавливается. Он не знает, что сказать, но это неважно.

У метро появляется отряд снайперов в герметичных костюмах. Они сканируют воздух на предмет радиации, но счетчик Гейгера молчит.

— Вы чисты? — спрашивает Майкрофт, и Джон не знает, имеет ли он в виду радиацию или заметил ли их кто.

— Да, — Шерлок оглядывается в поисках полиции. — Где Лестрейд?

— Это уровень МИ-5, — довольно отвечает Майкрофт. — Отправляйтесь домой. Вероятно, вы нам понадобитесь завтра для короткой пресс-конференции. Хорошая работа. Благодарю.

Это похоже на преуменьшение, думает Джон, но в конце все происходит так быстро, что у него нет времени заметить. Шерлок ловит такси, и они садятся, словно после обычной прогулки. Теперь, когда напряжение от бомбы спало, — по крайней мере, для них (с самой бомбой разберутся саперы) — оно почти сразу вылетело из головы. Но выражение лица Шерлока не меняется, и, хотя Джон держит левую руку правой подальше от двери, он, несмотря на это, снова чувствует себя полноценным человеком. Словно заново родился. А от Шерлокова взгляда кожа воспламеняется как всегда, хотя они и стараются удерживаться от прикосновений, потому что даже легкое касание пальцев приведет к сексу на заднем сиденье автомобиля.

Потом Джон даже не мог вспомнить, кто из них платил и платил ли вообще. Не имеет значения. Они выходят из машины, заходят в квартиру, поднимаются по лестнице, роняя на ходу пальто и обувь, и Шерлок стягивает Джонов свитер через голову прежде, чем успевает закрыться входная дверь. Джон тянет за брюки и отрывает пуговицу, но Шерлок не возражает. Не возражает и Джон, когда Шерлок в рекордно короткое время снимает с них обоих все лишнее. Это быстрее, чем если бы Джон раздевался сам одной рукой, а время — все, что их сейчас заботит. Обнаженные тела притягиваются друг к другу как магниты, рты наконец встречаются, три руки жадно касаются кожи. И в этот самый момент Джон понимает, что время пришло — с рукой или без руки.

— Ты мне нужен, — настойчиво рычит он Шерлоку в рот и отодвигается, чтобы выразиться яснее: — Шерлок, я хочу…

— Да, — соглашается Шерлок. — Боже, да. Пожалуйста!

Он знает, думает Джон. Шерлок точно знает, что он имеет в виду. Кое-как они добираются до спальни, не уронив друг друга. Шерлок отпускает его только на одно мгновение — достать смазку, — потом отодвигает одеяла, поворачивается к Джону и прижимает его к себе. Они падают на кровать, Шерлок на боку лицом к Джону; Шерлок смотрит на него так, — Джон думает, что может кончить от одного только взгляда. Они не упоминают о презервативах. Это все в прошлом, последний кусочек пазла встал на место; они были так невероятно близки — но сейчас они станут одним целым, разделяя самую суть. Джон не может ждать. Он опирается на левый локоть — в руке достаточно силы, чтобы выдержать собственный вес без поддержки — и размазывает смазку по члену Шерлока. Они не отрывают друг от друга глаз, за исключением поцелуев. Шерлоку, кажется, отчаянно нужен рот Джона, его прикосновения; на его открытом лице столько доверия, что оно грозит проделать дыру в Джоновой груди; дыру, которую только Шерлок сможет заполнить снова. Так и есть, смутно думает Джон, чувствуя головокружение от эмоций и похоти столь сильных, что кажется, он сейчас задохнется: они опустошили друг друга и заполнили снова, и теперь в нем Шерлока больше, чем в самом Шерлоке, и наоборот. Он целует Шерлока и вводит в него палец. Шерлок уже делал это с ним дважды, но так — так у них впервые, потому что это прелюдия к большему, что Джон всегда откладывал. Но не теперь. Теперь самое время.

Шерлок дрожит. Сфинктер сжимается вокруг Джонова пальца, неуверенного, но уравновешенного жадностью рта. Джон издает вопросительный звук, и Шерлок выстанывает согласие в его губы. Мускулы расслабляются, и Джон возвращается с двумя пальцами. Шерлок настолько тугой, что рот Джона наполняется слюной, а член исходит предъэякулянтом от одной мысли проникнуть внутрь больше, чем пальцами. Следующий раз он уделит подготовке больше времени, но сегодня им обоим нужно это прямо сейчас: отпраздновать конец Мориарти и возрождение Джона как настоящего, полноценного представителя человеческой расы.

Возбужденный член Шерлок темнеет на белом животе, на котором почти не появилось складок, когда Шерлок поднял ноги. Джону стоило некоторых усилий держаться сверху, и он чувствует свой мягкий живот, касающийся накачанного пресса, но сейчас это тоже не имеет значения. Шерлок смотрит на него, как на самого Купидона, явное желание на его лице заставляет Джона чувствовать себя королем вселенной. Джону нужна правая рука свободной, и одновременно нужно как-то удерживать себя на весу, но тут Шерлок, не говоря ни слова, ставит правую руку ему под локоть, помогая удерживать равновесие. Джон подставляет головку ко входу, они смотрят друг на друга, — и Джон подается вперед одним долгим, медленным движением, так глубоко, как только возможно. Шерлок хватает ртом воздух и сцепляет лодыжки у Джона на талии. Джон медлит и дает им обоим время восстановить дыхание, пока тело Шерлока привыкает к новым ощущениям. Это трудно, потому что мускулы сокращаются, и Джон продолжает дышать, изо всех сил стараясь не кончить.

Потом Шерлок кивает, приоткрыв рот, и Джон хочет улыбнуться, но не может, потому что слишком напряжен. Взгляды замыкаются друг на друге, Джон пытается сдерживаться и дрожит от прикладываемых усилий, — а потом начинает двигаться. Это лучшие ощущения в мире. Лучше любой женщины, с которой он был, любой фантазии, которую воображал. Он внутри Шерлока, толкается в адский жар его тела. Он слышит себя, слышит Шерлока, хотя ни один из них ничего не говорит: они тяжело дышат, Шерлок стонет, когда забывает себя контролировать. Его мышцы все еще расслаблены, член пульсирует между их сжатыми животами, влажный на кончике. Джон начинает двигаться глубже, быстрее, и Шерлоково «О боже, о боже» сменяется невнятным стоном, когда Джон достигает простаты. Пальцы вцепляются в задницу Джона и добавляют силы толчкам, и это уже почти слишком много. Джон задыхается, бедра со всей силы подаются вперед уже безо всякого ритма. Он зашел слишком далеко, и сдержать себя уже никак невозможно. Он никогда никого не трахал с такой силой, никогда так остро в этом не нуждался, и никогда бы не рискнул поранить женщину, так врезаясь в нее. Но с Шерлоком это лучше, чем когда-либо; и чем лучше, тем больше ему нужно, глубже и сильнее, и реакция Шерлока точно такая же: чем сильнее Джон толкается, тем больше нужно Шерлоку. Джон уже не сдерживается и совсем не может себя контролировать. На висках и лбу выступил пот, тела шлепают друг о друга, Шерлок охрип, и голос его с трудом прорывается сквозь связки. Он так сильно сжал локоть Джона, что тот начал покалывать, но Джону плевать. Член погружается так глубоко, как только может в диком животном усилии. Шерлок сжимает его локоть и задницу еще сильнее, и Джон опирается на руку, чтобы дотронуться до члена Шерлока, и тот кончает в этот самый момент, крича так громко, что миссис Хадсон наверняка услышала, если она дома, но это не важно, вообще ни хрена не — вспышка белого света слепит Джона, и он неожиданно осознает две вещи: первая — это то, что он кончает с силой пожарного шланга, пульсирующими волнами наполняя тело Шерлока. Когда он в конце концов останавливается, проходит, кажется, несколько часов. Полностью без сил, он валится Шерлоку на грудь, тяжело дыша в шею, и он все еще внутри.

Сознание плывет в эндорфинах и в ощущении, что сейчас он в пять тысяч раз больше мужчина, чем был когда-то за всю жизнь, и что у него нет никакого желания физически отделяться от Шерлока когда-либо вообще. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы отказываться от этого не важно по какой причине. Они больше не будут есть, не будут вообще вставать с этой кровати. В эту минуту решение кажется самым что ни на есть логичным.

— Джон. — Шерлок старается вдохнуть, открывая рот. — Твоя рука! Это… Ты…

Точно. Джон почти забыл об этом в момент оргазма. Он поднимает голову и смотрит на пальцы левой руки, все еще цепляющиеся за Шерлоков бицепс. Они покалывают и странно жгутся, но подчиняются, когда он ими шевелит.

— О боже, — выдыхает Джон. — О боже!

Шерлок смотрит на него со смесью удивления и неверия.

— Я чувствовал их — я чувствовал, как мышцы начали сокращаться! Можешь?..

Джон поднимает руку и сгибает пальцы, поворачивает запястье туда и сюда.

— Я чувствую ее!

Он чрезвычайно взволнован, как ребенок в Рождественское утро, и одновременно опустошен силой недавнего оргазма. Он кладет руку Шерлоку на лицо, в первый раз чувствуя его этими пальцами, и в горле образуется тугой комок.

— Это был ты, — выдавливает Джон. — Ты так ее сжал… она начала покалывать, когда мы… Но я не думал, что это когда-нибудь случится! А ты это сделал. Ты сделал это!

Шерлок сжимает губы и морщит подбородок.

— Массаж. — Он сглатывает. — Он просто был недостаточно сильным. Или не совсем правильным.

— Массажа было достаточно. Как и всего остального, что ты для меня делал, — заверяет его Джон. — Боже, я люблю тебя. Я так тебя люблю.

Он целует Шерлока, обнимая его обеими руками в первый раз за все время, что они вместе. Ноги Шерлок снова обвиваются вокруг его талии, а мягкий член Джона все еще внутри него. Джон, кажется, готов умереть от восторга. Он не мог бы просить ни о чем больше. Они целуются, и целуются, и Джон чувствует, что медленно выскальзывает наружу, влажный от спермы. Это неважно. Шерлок расслабленно обнимает его ногами, спутанными с его собственными, они лежат в объятиях друг друга, глядя друг другу в лицо, и Джон чувствует себя счастливее, чем когда-либо.

— Тебе все еще могут понадобиться пара уроков физиотерапии, — говорит Шерлок, проводя пальцами по влажным Джоновым волосам.

— Плевать. Я так счастлив, что могу умереть, — признается Джон.

Шерлок улыбается огромной, сумасшедшей, нелепой улыбкой и целует его в лоб.

— Не смей, — говорит он. — Хотя я тоже не могу все это в себя вместить. Для протокола — это было феноменально. Хочу заниматься этим каждый день всю оставшуюся жизнь. Можно дважды в день. Минимум. Может и больше.

— Это может быть больно, — возражает Джон для проформы, потому что сам план ему нравится.

— Оно того стоит, — заявляет Шерлок и целует на этот раз в губы. Это Джону тоже нравится. Он закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как расслабляется живот, их члены касаются друг друга, ноги переплетены, руки обвивают тела. Как он вообще думал, что может жить без этого? Это так же необходимо, как кислород, и в тысячу раз лучше.

***

 

Пресс-конференция собирается на следующий день, как Майкрофт и предсказывал. Толпа журналистов обступает ступеньки дома, и Джону с Шерлоком приходится взять себя в руки и одеться. Сначала вопросы сыпятся на Шерлока, но тот настойчиво снова и снова переводит фокус внимания на Джона.

— Вот человек, которого мы должны благодарить, — говорит Шерлок, твердой рукой обняв Джона за плечи. — Несмотря на недавнюю потерю доминантной руки в автомобильной аварии, Джон Уотсон застрелил Мориарти одним выстрелом, никого не задев и даже не создав паники, что было бы невозможно при перестрелке. Одно попадание в череп вызвало мгновенную и безболезненную смерть. Мориарти стоял в центре радиуса взрыва и в любом случае умер бы, если бы бомба сдетонировала. Но Джон предотвратил взрыв буквально в последние секунды.

Журналисты повернулись к Джону.

— Поздравляю с удачным выстрелом, доктор Уотсон, — щебечет репортер. Камера фокусируется на Джоне. — Значит, вы амбидекстер? Вы всегда таким были?

— Не совсем, — отвечает Джон. — Хотя в армии я учился стрелять с обеих рук. Это было не просто, потому что я перестал почти четыре года назад, потом снова начал. Но и правой рукой я не стрелял больше двух лет. Мне очень повезло.

— Удача тут не причем. Джон очень меткий стрелок.

Джон старается не улыбаться, но получается плохо. Улица залита солнцем, он стоит возле любимого мужчины, и все внимание на этот раз направлено на него. Не то чтобы он его жаждал, но его гордость и чувство собственно достоинства чувствуют себя очень даже хорошо.

— Как протекала инвалидность? — спрашивает другой мужчина.

— Довольно тяжело, — признается Джон. — Рука была парализована от локтя и ниже. Мне сказали, что нерв поврежден и может восстановиться сам по себе. Он действительно восстановился самым чудесным образом, но только недавно и очень неожиданно. Собственно, это случилось вчера, после всей этой заварушки на Пиккадилли.

Это заявление вызывает шквал однотипных вопросов:

— Чем это было вызвано? — интересуется женщина, и остальные подхватывают.

Джон изо всех сил старается не смотреть на Шерлока и не краснеть.

— Видимо, правильным стимулом. И, наверное, просто нужно было время.

Журналисты задают еще какие-то вопросы, Шерлок что-то говорит о медалях за героизм, и Джон толкает его в локоть. Шерлок берет его за руку, несмотря на то, что некоторые репортеры продолжают нарочито медленно собирать оборудование, возможно, надеясь поживиться чем-нибудь еще. Шерлок склоняется к его уху и шепчет:

— Я больше не могу тут стоять. Близкое соседство Героя Англии способствует поднятию… кое-чего. Пожалуйста, уведи меня внутрь и выведи из пучины отчаяния.

— Снова? — почти не дыша интересуется Джон. — Я думал, что вывел тебя из твоей пучины пару часов назад.

— Да, пара часов, все верно. Слишком давно. — Губы Шерлока почти касаются уха. — Я нахожу рефрактерный период вышеупомянутого отчаяния возмутительно коротким. Пожалуйста. Я снова хочу ощущать тебя внутри себя. Если хочешь, можем заняться этим прямо на тротуаре.

Джон сглатывает, борясь с внезапно возникшим головокружением.

— Давай оставим это для дома — по крайней мере пока, — выдавливает Джон.

В брюках творится что-то невообразимое. Он надел куртку и теперь, слепо следуя за Шерлоком обратно в дом и любуясь открывшимся видом, думает о том, сколько слоев ему придется снимать. Кто бы мог подумать, что Шерлок окажется таким жадным до секса? Лучший из возможных сюрпризов! Джон размышляет, как кардинально и в поразительно короткий срок его жизнь сменила направление из просто ужасной до самой что ни на есть прекрасной, и пытается осознать, как же круто ему повезло. Он закрывает за собой дверь на два замка, наслаждаясь способностью сделать это, поворачивается и видит ведущую наверх дорожку из дорогой одежды. Он перепрыгивает через ступеньку, не способный удержать глупую улыбку; сердце (и брюки) готовы взорваться.

***

 

Двумя днями позже они сидят на диване, уткнувшись каждый в свой ноутбук и закинув ноги на кофейный столик. Вот только нога Шерлока лежит на ноге Джона, и когда Джон перестает печатать, он опускает руку (левую) на Шерлоково бедро, достаточно высоко, чтобы служить намеком. В намеках, разумеется, нужды нет — они гораздо реже остаются в одежде, чем без нее. Сейчас на них только пижамы и халаты, и ни одному не пришло бы в голову жаловаться на происходящее. Никогда раньше Джон не испытывал так остро синдром медового месяца, насыщенного, эмоционального и на четыре года запоздавшего. Шерлок даже не пытается печатать; он прокручивает страницу левой рукой, пока правая лежит у Джона на плечах.

Внизу открывается дверь. Ни один не реагирует.

— Лучше бы это был не Майкрофт, — тянет Джон, просматривая свой профиль на фейсбуке и раздумывая, не загрузить ли ему новую фотографию, возможно, совместную с Шерлоком. Да, было бы неплохо.

— Это не он. — Шерлок заинтересовано поднимает взгляд. — И не Лестрейд, и не миссис Хадсон.

— Кто тог… — Джон не заканчивает. Он смотрит в дверной проем и первым делом замечает красное пальто. Его обдает холодной волной. Мэри.

Она стоит на пороге с ребенком на руках и смотрит на них, сидящих так близко друг к другу.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Джон даже не пытается добавить в тон гостеприимства.

Мэри прикусывает щеку.

— Просто зашла тебя проведать, — холодно отвечает она. — И я получила весьма настойчивую просьбу принести Амброзию.

Боже, снова это имя.

— Ты могла бы сначала позвонить, — отрезает Джон.

Шерлок незаметно убирает руку.

— Входи, — приглашает он, хотя тоже не особенно доброжелательно. Он встает, забирает ребенка и возвращается на диван, и у Джона больше нет необходимости вступать в прямой контакт с женой. Шерлок аккуратно кладет ребенка на его снова рабочую, но пока еще слабую руку. — Имя официальное?

Мэри выглядит удивленно.

— Разумеется. Я получила свидетельство о рождении, как только оказалась дома.

— Без участия Джона, — говорит Шерлок с очевидным осуждением.

Мэри пожимает плечами.

— Его не было.

— Потому что ты его выгнала, — отрезает Шерлок.

Мэри делает несколько шагов в комнату.

— Кстати об этом. — Она смотрит на Джона и колеблется. — Видела в новостях пресс-конференцию. Поздравляю. Она во всех газетах.

Джон какое-то время раздумывает и решает, что может ничего на это не отвечать. Ответить вежливо он все равно бы не смог. Он прекрасно знает, что и в каких газетах написано, потому что Шерлок каждую статью прикрепил магнитом к холодильнику. Он смотрит на дочь и думает, что у нее может быть нос Уотсонов. Хотя говорить что-то определенное еще рано. Он может звать ее Эми. Любое имя лучше Амброзии. Внезапно ему приходит в голову, что это может быть настоящим именем Мэри. Это бы объяснило, как она до него додумалась.

Он буквально чувствует, как Мэри неуверенно пытается продолжить.

— Так… — делает она попытку, — ты поправился.

— Да, — коротко отвечает Джон после секундного молчания. — Поправился.

У него нет ни малейшего желания посвящать ее в подробности.

— Какое облегчение.

Джон фыркает:

— Для меня или для тебя?

— Конечно, для тебя, — уязвленно отвечает Мэри.

— Думаю, Джон имеет в виду, что причиной всего было в первую очередь твое неосторожное вождение, отказ признать вину, а также то, что ты оставила его после случившегося, — вставляет Шерлок, прочистив горло.

Он явно раздражен сильнее обычного, даже сильнее, чем во время разговора в больнице. Что это вообще было?

— Так, небольшое подведение итогов, — говорит Шерлок, не глядя на Мэри.

Она подходит ближе.

— Слушай, Джон, — успокаивающе начинает она. — Мне жаль. Прости меня. Я признаю свою вину, если ты так этого хочешь. Хотя и не понимаю, какое это имеет значение, ведь сейчас ты в порядке.

— Я ничего не хочу. Полицейский протокол все сказал за тебя. Хотя едва ли он что-то из этого оправдал, — холодно говорит Джон, все еще глядя на ребенка.

— Я очень рада, что твоя рука снова в порядке, — делает Мэри еще одну попытку. Она обходит кофейный столик и садится рядом с ногами Джона. Шерлок застывает. Джон убирает ноги на пол и смотрит прямо на нее.

— Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, Мэри, — теряет Джон терпение.

Ее голос слегка дрожит.

— Чтобы ты вернулся домой. Тебе ведь теперь лучше.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что теперь тебе не нужно заботиться об инвалиде, — ядовито перебивает Шерлок.

— Ну… да. — Она закатывает глаза. — Я должна заботиться о ребенке, Шерлок. Я бы не справилась еще и с пациентом в придачу. Вы же видите.

— У нас нет проблем со зрением, ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле, — ледяным тоном отвечает Джон. Он не может заставить себя смотреть на Мэри и вместо этого смотрит на свою дочь. — Я никуда не иду. Сейчас это должно быть уже очевидно.

Мэри выглядит растерянной.

— Джон… что ты имеешь в виду? — Встревоженный голос звучит выше обычного. — Тебе же лучше, значит ты можешь вернуться домой!

— Я уже дома.

Он поднимает на нее бесстрастный взгляд и видит, как на лице начинает зарождаться понимание. Он чувствует себя абсолютно чужим ей. Не осталось ничего, даже следа близости. Да и чему оставаться? Половина его растворена в Шерлоке, неразрывно с ним связана.

— Прости. — Это скорее проявление вежливости, нежели просьба. — Брак окончен. Ты же видишь. Тут нечего обсуждать. Ты меня вышвырнула — я остаюсь там, куда ты меня вышвырнула. — Он переводит взгляд на дочь. — Хотя насчет ребенка я передумал. Мы оформим опеку. — Он смотрит на Шерлока, и голос его сразу же меняется, становится тише и мягче. — Конечно, если ты согласен.

Шерлок все еще хмурится и выглядит озабоченным, но кивает. Джон хочет поцеловать появившуюся между бровей складку и сказать, что собирает любить его до самой смерти или даже дольше. Он скажет, но позже.

— Конечно, — заверяет его Шерлок нарочито спокойным голосом.

— Наш брак не окончен, — встревоженно говорит Мэри. Круглые голубые глаза смотрят на Джона со страхом, неверием и мольбой. — Конечно, нет. Мне просто нужно было, чтобы ты немного сам о себе позаботился! Я сама заботилась о ребенке! Тебе этого недостаточно? О нашем ребенке, Джон, нашей дочери! Наша ДНК, наша плоть и кровь!

— Прости, — говорит Джон, все еще не имея этого в виду. — Ты не можешь этим на меня давить. Слушай, Мэри: ты выстрелила в сердце моему лучшему другу; ты лгала мне с первого дня, Бог знает, кем ты была в прошлой жизни и кто ты на самом деле, и даже когда я закрыл на это глаза, даже когда я принял тебя обратно после всего этого, ты просто устроила нам аварию, которая стоила мне руки, и я знаю, это был несчастный случай, но сразу же после него ты меня оставила. Ты ни разу даже не поинтересовалась, каково мне было, ты не сообщила мне, когда легла в роддом. Это слишком. Я больше тебя не люблю. И если уж говорить совсем честно, думаю, я перестал любить тебя с той ночи на Лейнстер гарденс.

Мэри смотрит на него полными слез глазами.

— Ты же это не серьезно, — говорит она, словно достаточно сильное отрицание сделает слова правдой. — Ты просто злишься. Ты не серьезно. Я твоя жена.

— Я подаю на аннулирование брака, — говорит Джон, чувствуя себя спокойным, как айсберг. В обычном своем состоянии он должен бы кричать, но правда в том, что он не чувствует себя эмоционально вовлеченным. Совсем. Он продолжает, стараясь объяснить ситуацию как можно более четко: — Ты вышла за меня под обманным предлогом — это основание. Не имеет смысла говорить об этом. Это ничего не изменит.

— Ты можешь еще подумать, — начинает Мэри, но Джон перебивает:

— Я сказал, нет. — Он добавляет в голос твердости. — Между нами все кончено. И более того, я по уши влюблен в Шерлока. Я не хочу быть грубым и жестоким, но ты должна понять: все кончено.

— Нет. — Мэри смотрит на свои руки. — Я тебе не верю. Ты просто выдумал это, чтобы сделать мне больно.

Джон смотрит на Шерлока и видит на его лице остатки страха. Страх заставляет его передумать.

— Иди ко мне, — мягко говорит он.

Шерлок бросает взгляд на Мэри, — теперь она смотрит на них со смесью отвращения и страха, — и его вопросительный взгляд возвращается к Джону. Джон берет ребенка в правую руку, а левой притягивает Шерлока за затылок и целует медленно и очень-очень нежно, вкладывая в поцелуй все свои чувства и пытаясь сообщить, как он хочет снова оказаться с ним наедине прямо сейчас и что этот идиотский разговор ничего не значит и никоим образом не должен его пугать, что совместный ребенок никак не связывает его с самой Мэри и что ребенок в принципе не меняет его чувств к Шерлоку. Шерлок отвечает с некоторым запозданием, потом расслабляется и вкладывает в поцелуй облегчение и благодарность. Ладонь инстинктивно ложится Джону на лицо.

Джон задерживает взгляд, улыбается, и Шерлок отвечает ему легкой, очень личной улыбкой.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит Джон и поворачивается к Мэри.

Мэри плачет. Не громко, но на щеках виднеются мокрые дорожки.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что, если бы я отложила все и стала сиделкой, ты бы меня не оставил? — говорит она горестным от слез голосом.

— Мэри, это ты меня выкинула, — с недоверием отвечает Джон. — Слушай… я очень стараюсь не быть козлом, но ты совсем меня не слушаешь. Все это, плюс факт, что я все это время был влюблен в другого. Мне жаль. Это неприятно слышать, но это правда. Поэтому предлагаю нанять приличного адвоката и покончить с этим цивилизованно. Потому что так будет лучше для ребенка. И я не могу поверить, что ты даже не посоветовалась со мной насчет имени.

Мэри вспыхивает.

— Когда рожаешь один, имеешь на это право. — Она встает. Джон думает указать на факт, что ей вовсе не нужно было быть там в одиночестве, но не видит в этом смысла. Она забирает ребенка. — Отдай ее мне.

— Мэри, — предупреждает Шерлок. — Ты не станешь сопротивляться оформлению опеки.

— Неужели? — Мэри смотрит на него. — Едва ли ты в том положении, чтобы давать указания, Шерлок.

— Разве? — принимает вызов Шерлок, поднимая подбородок и сверля ее ледяным взглядом. — Уверен, что как раз в подходящем. Отец ребенка — мой партнер. И ты, возможно, забыла, что у меня и моего брата, не говоря уж о твоем скоро бывшем муже, достаточно улик, чтобы продержать тебя за решеткой до конца жизни, поэтому я полагаю, что если хочешь хотя бы иногда видеть дочь, ты не будешь ставить нам палки в колеса. — Он встает и обходит кофейный столик. — И даже не думай удрать. За тобой круглосуточно наблюдают. Нет такого места, где тебя не найдут, а если все же решишься, мы с Джоном пустимся в погоню.

Мэри смотрит на него так, словно надеется смутить взглядом, но Шерлок упрямо сжимает губы, и Джон чувствует благодарность за эту невозмутимость. Он встает рядом с Шерлоком и берет его за руку.

— Он прав, — твердо говорит Джон. — Не пытайся убежать. Это мой ребенок, и я полон намерений выполнять свои обязанности со всей ответственностью. Даже если это означает защищать ее от тебя, в случае необходимости.

Решимость Мэри дает трещину:

— Ненавижу вас обоих, — горько выдает она; подбородок гневно дрожит. Она стреляет в Шерлока взглядом. — Я знала, что ты будешь проблемой с того самого момента, когда увидела тебя в первый раз.

Шерлок кривит губы:

— Давай не будем обсуждать, с чего все началось. Мы сообщим насчет адвоката. А теперь убирайся.

Мэри разворачивается и уходит, прижимая ребенка к груди.

— Это было невероятно. — Джон нежно обнимает Шерлока за плечи. — Мой герой.

Шерлок смотрит на него и ярко краснеет, как и всегда в ответ на Джонову похвалу.

— Все нормально? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Это было не слишком самонадеянно?

— Совсем нет, — уверяет его Джон. — Я люблю, когда ты такой. Я люблю тебя любым. Могу только надеяться, что ты понимаешь, насколько сильно.

— Я понимаю, — отвечает Шерлок, все еще беспокоясь. — Я не сомневаюсь в тебе. Просто… особенно с ребенком…

— Я знаю. — Джон касается его лица. — Я понимаю, о чем ты. Наверное, я бы тоже волновался, если бы у тебя был от кого-то ребенок. Чисто теоретически. Повторяю, это всегда был ты. Все остальные всегда будут на втором месте, а о Мэри с ее целым перечнем грехов и говорить нечего. В моем сердце и в моей голове всегда будешь только ты один. Без сомнений. Без сожалений. Я весь твой навеки.

— Джон. — Шерлок начал задыхаться. — Я…

Он обрывает себя на полуслове, как всегда, когда тонет в эмоциях и теряет возможность высказать все, что творится в голове, и Джон любит это больше всего, потому что чутьем понимает, как это удивительно, фантастически по-настоящему, когда Шерлок чувствует так много, что не может выразить словами. Он говорит так много, просто произнося его имя, и доверяя остальное высказать рту, рукам и телу, изо всех сил прижимая Джона к себе. Они целуются несколько долгих, потрясающих минут, и Джон думает, что это просто не может утомить или надоесть, нет абсолютно никакой возможности — ни одному из них этого никогда не будет даже достаточно. Это постоянная жажда, постоянное желание прикоснуться, укрепить связь, насладиться ею снова, и снова, и снова. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так глубоко и никогда не был так сильно вовлечен, и единственное, что его успокаивало в этом эмоциональном свободном падении, это Шерлок, падающий рядом с ним безо всякой страховки.

— Шерлок, — шепчет Джон, кажется, час спустя, — мы должны поговорить об этой опеке.

Зрачки Шерлока почти полностью затопили радужку; он моргает, весь все еще красный, и делает очевидное усилие, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу.

— А что с ней?

— Ну… с ней ребенок, — начинает Джон. — Я знаю, как мало ребенок согласуется с нашей жизнью. С тем что мы делаем. Я хочу, чтобы он вписался. На самом деле я просто хочу иметь свободный доступ к своей дочери, навещать ее, когда захочу, участвовать в ее жизни и быть для нее отцом. Это не должно обязательно означать, что она будет жить с нами.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Шерлок, внимательно изучая его глаза.

— Я имею в виду, что хочу присутствовать в ее жизни, — говорит Джон. — То есть, она только что родилась и пока должна оставаться с Мэри. Потом, я думал, я или мы оба могли бы встречаться, там или здесь, или где-то еще. Возможно, она могла бы остаться как-нибудь на выходные, но я не имею в виду регулярно. Я просто хочу быть уверенным, что у меня есть к ней доступ. Я не передумал по поводу отцовства, правда, но раз уж так случилось, я хочу подойти к этому со всей ответственностью. Я просто не думаю, что она должна при этом жить с нами. Я хочу, чтобы она росла, зная, что у нее есть двое любящих родителей и она всегда может прийти ко мне, если понадобится. Трое родителей, если хочешь. Мне все равно, решай сам. Если Майкрофт скажет, что Мэри где-то поблизости, то я буду на телефоне.

Шерлок внимательно изучает его лицо.

— Для тебя этого будет достаточно? — спрашивает он. — Точно? Это тяжелое решение.

— Возможно, должно быть, но на самом деле нет, — отвечает Джон. — Возможно, я ужасный человек, но… Я не собираюсь бросать все, что у нас наконец появилось. Нашу жизнь. Нас. Для меня это самое важное. Я сделаю все, что нужно, чтобы быть приличным отцом, но мы с Мэри все равно никогда не будем вместе. Думаю, для ребенка полезнее будет жить в одном доме, или, по крайней мере, чтобы у нее был основной дом. Она всегда сможет прийти в гости. Что ты думаешь?

— Это твое решение, — мгновенно отвечает Шерлок. — Я никогда не попрошу тебя делать меньше, чем тебе нужно делать.

— Но это касается нас обоих, — настаивает Джон. — Это наша жизнь. Ты — мой партнер, моя жизнь. И я не стану совершать ничего такого, что не позволит тебе — или нам обоим в данном случае — сорваться в три часа ночи на место преступления. Это то, чем мы занимаемся.

Шерлок снова обегает взглядом его лицо, потом говорит:

— Что ж, если ты уверен, то…

— Абсолютно. Особенно сейчас, когда я снова могу пользоваться рукой. Ты от меня не избавишься. Я — твоя правая рука, помнишь?

Шерлок кладет ладони Джону на лицо и прижимается губами ко лбу.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Это я — твоя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Radiological dispersal device (RDD) . Грязная бомба, обычная неядерная бомба с примесью радиоактивных изотопов, распыляющихся вместе с осколками. Зона распространения радиоактивных изотопов не превышает сотен метров и зависит от мощности взрыва. При взрыве радиация не представляет серьёзной угрозы для здоровья, только осколки. Радиоактивные загрязнения не создадут опасных доз облучения, не потребуют лечения, а только поверхностный смыв радиоактивной пыли с одежды и поверхностей. Основной эффект — психологический, панический страх перед радиацией.  
> http://eot-su.livejournal.com/1921739.html
> 
> **C-4 (Composition C-4) — распространённая в США разновидность пластичных взрывчатых веществ военного назначения. В русском языке название обычно используется в формах си-четыре и си-фор. Состав был разработан в 1960-х как улучшение состава, применявшегося во 2-й мировой войне, состоявшего из гексогена, минерального масла и лецитина и похожего на пластичные взрывчатые вещества. C-4 входит в группу с обозначением C, в которую также входят составы C2 и C3, содержащие разные количества гексогена — Википедия.


End file.
